Broken Toys
by justrandome
Summary: Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has... What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M. Romance will be a slow burn.
1. Part I: Prologue - Halloween

**A/N: This is my second story in this section. It doesn't take place in the same universe as Mad Night in a Mad House (no longer continued) and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story. I have written out couple chapters already and they will be up quickly because this time I wrote them straight in English unlike I have done before. English isn't my first language so my grammar will not be perfect but I'll try so please bear with me. I hope you will have fun reading this.**

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE GAME ARKHAM KNIGHT AND FROM THE SEASON PASS. Since the game is years old now this shouldn't be surprise.**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Prologue - Halloween**

 _Halloween: (noun) The night of 31 October, the eve of All Saints' Day, often celebrated by children dressing up in frightening masks and costumes. Halloween is thought to be associated with the Celtic festival Samhain, when ghosts and spirits were believed to be abroad._

* * *

My first memory isn't the most ordinary one. I can't recall how old I was during the time that I collected it but I must have been under six years old. The memory starts with me sitting in a front of television. I think it showed news podcasted but I can't be sure. It could have been a talk show or something similar. The television showed reporters discussing about the hottest topic to this day in Gotham.

Looking back, I am sure I didn't know who they were at the time. Or at least understood. I can't remember why or what the reporters were talking about. The memory is too foggy. Only thing that is clear is the moment when I saw those two men.

Footage showed they were falling towards the ground fighting, punching each other along the way. The first man was fully dressed in black. His cape flapped in the wind like a bat. It wasn't him who my memory focuses on. It was the other, more colorful man.

He was dressed in purple suit, he had bright green hair and he wore clown makeup and biggest smile I have seen. I never forget how he laughed. I have never heard anything like it. Somehow it was threatening, ominous, scary but also gleeful and emancipated. It was a something completely new.

Of course, back then I didn't know who the men were that I was watching. I had no idea who Batman and the Joker were and are. I think my mother closed the television to protect my innocence but it was too late. Those two figures were burned to my memory from that day onwards, probably till my last day. Little did my mother, I or anyone know how the rest of my life would revolve around them whether I liked it or not. I wasn't important, I didn't matter, only those two. The clashing of opposites, the matter and the antimatter, the unstoppable force versus the immovable object, the bat and the clown, the control against chaos, the choice and the chance, Batman and the Joker.

I never told anyone how much that moment affected me. How much those contrasting philosophies have shaped me, how they made me. I can't keep it as a secret fully. I am sure those who know me really well have at least guessed some of these thoughts that constantly run through my head. But every time someone directly asks me about it I just shrug and change the subject.

Not that many people have guessed.

My parents probably guessed some of the things that were in my mind because we moved out from Gotham when I was in third grade. Or maybe not. Lot of bad stuff happened to my family in here.

I remember absolutely hating moving. It was so sudden. We left in middle of the semester and I was forced to leave all my friends behind. Say what you want about the safety of the city but when you live there, you become proud of it. You have survived there, you know its streets and allies and you are part of it. It becomes more than a city. It lives, it breathes and it has a spirit, soul and a rhythm. And I fit just that rhythm. I know it as well as I know my own heartbeat. I've never felt home anywhere else than in Gotham.

It wasn't surprising that I moved back to the city when I turned sixteen. I explained to my parents that it was necessary to my studies, that Gotham's high school had just the right courses, that I wanted to become psychiatrist. I was lying of course but I was allowed to move, lie on my own. How well that turned out.

* * *

 _"Rebecca Robinson, please come in." A bored feminine voice called. Impatiently I stood up. I had been waiting for ten minutes in the school counselor's lobby, considering ditching the meeting that I was forced to go. Only company that I had was the sound of rain drops taping the window. It was a common sound in Gotham._

 _"Sit down, please." My school's student counselor said waving towards the chair in front of her wooden desk. The office was small, stuffy and smelled bad. Everything was mustard colored, the walls, the desk, the curtains and the binders. Even the student counselor was wearing a mustard colored scarf._

 _She was pretty young, in her early thirties and from the looks of it she was very far in her pregnancy. It caused me to wonder why she was still working and not taking days off but I decided not to ask. I guessed I didn't care enough and disliked small talk._

 _She waited patiently that I sat down and only then began talking. "Miss Robinson, this is the third time that you are send here by the principal's orders. You only started in this school couple months ago. I know you are a smart girl. You can do better than this, surely."_

 _Surprisingly enough I liked my school counselor. I regret that I never bothered to learn her name. "Why am I here and not in detention or at school therapist instead?" Or where ever the school desired to throw its problem students._

 _"Because we are trying to guide your interests and talents into something useful." Her voice was tired. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. I knew it to be one of her nervous ticks. I got a feeling that she was more worried about me and my future than I myself was._

 _"Is this another dress code issue again? I asked if colored hair was against the rules but there was absolutely nothing against green hair." I was right but it didn't matter. The teachers and some of the students gave me nasty glares never the less. Green hair was unspoken rule in Gotham. Most of those who had green hair were either Joker's gang members slash fanatics or wannabes. I was part of the second category trying to climb to the first one._

 _"No this is not about the dress code. This is about your studying habits or rather lack thereof. Your grades are practically free falling and if you skip anymore classes you will get expelled." She looked me heavily. "Rebecca, answer me honestly."_

 _Using my first name peaked my interest. I refused to give her satisfaction by speaking so instead I nodded slightly._

 _"Are you part of some gang activity?"_

 _I nearly burst out laughing but managed to keep my cool. "No." I answered too quickly. If you wanted to get technical about it, I was telling the truth. I wasn't part of any gang but the people that I was hanging out with… we had a little thing going on. We were united by our idealization of the Joker and our constant need to try to impress him. He hadn't noticed us of course and we weren't doing any serious damage to anyone. We just had little fun. There is nothing wrong with that, right?_

 _The school counselor laid a piercing glaze at me for a long time. Finally she spoke again. I got a feeling that she didn't believe me. "Fine. I hope that you are telling the truth for your own sake. The crowd you are spending time with aren't that honest. I hope that you understand what you are in for."_

 _"What do you mean? They are just different from your regular student." I said playing the innocent. Of course I knew I was full of lies but I was having way too much fun to stop and think about my actions._

* * *

Second time my life changed happened shortly after that conversation. That time is more complicated than hazy memory of watching television. It is hard to pin point where it started and where it ended. Or has it still ended.

It took me a long time to realize my mistakes. I had to trace my steps back to see where exactly I made the fatal step. I have course corrected sense but I feel like I am still slipping. Ready to crash down and burn for the one last time.

Despite my experiences or perhaps because of them I managed to change my path which is a lot better than most of my associates. They are either dead, in prison or worse.

Maybe I belong to the worse category after all. I have scars, both physical and mental, just like most people. But unlike most people my scars include criminal record, sometime in an asylum and punch of really bad tattoos. Many of us make some stupid decisions in their teenage years but I took that to eleven. Go big or go home, I guess.

I could blame many people of my current state. And believe me, I have. My parents, my friends, him. But I can't fully blame any of them. It was I who made those decisions. They may have done the actions but I willingly walked into them.

Maybe the scars thought me some valuable lesson. I haven't figured out what that lesson is but I've been told it is there.

I look outside my window. The night is dark but the street is busy lighting the way. Steady sound of the rain is mixed to engines running. It is always raining in Gotham. Even when the sun is shining pollution clouds cover most of the precious sunlight keeping the city always bit mysterious and scary looking. It is an old city full of gargoyles, gothic buildings and other stuff from the horror novels. It is fitting that today is Halloween.

This may be the first quiet Halloween that Gotham has seen in years. Crime has gone all time low for the first time ever since Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot. This has caused numerous people, most of whom don't have any real idea what they are talking about, to speculate why the super criminals that Gotham is so famous for seem to have disappeared to thin air.

Most want to believe it is because of Batman. That he finally scared the living hell away from his rogue gallery. Some insist it is because of him, the Joker. He died last year. The city has started calling it the Arkham City incident. More pessimistic or perhaps realistic say this is only the calm before the storm. That soon the rogues will return and hit hard on Gotham. But nothing has happened yet. Slowly more and more people say that finally the madness is over. It has been almost a year after all.

I don't think this eerie calm is because of Batman. He is too different. The Joker's death changed him. He has been more aggressive despite the lowering crime rate, more creature of the night than a hero. Arkham City changed all of Gotham but him it changed the most.

I have a feeling the answer isn't the Joker either. It just doesn't make sense. According to common sense crime should blow up after he died. No more clown prince of crime to keep everyone on their toes, to rule the underworld. No more anyone to hold rest of the rogues back. Well, Batman tries of course but his presence never stopped the lunatics before. Logic said that the Joker's death should create a power vacuum causing a war amongst all those who tried to become next unofficial king of Gotham. But this hadn't happened yet.

Only reason left was that nothing has happened because all of the important rogues were planning something big. Something so massive that they needed time to release their chaos on Gotham. Something that would destroy us the whole city.

I shake that idea out of my head. I don't need any more scary stories to keep me up at night. What I need is to keep myself distracted from my own demons.

I look at the clock. I realize that I am almost late from work. My boss probably hates me already so I don't want to give him anymore reasons to kick me out.

I snatch my leather jacket and my sneakers. I stop to look myself in the mirror before heading out. Empty emerald green eyes stare back at me. I try not to look at the faded scars on my cheeks or the tattoos that I have covered with makeup. I look like a mess but I try to ignore that and pull my hood up. I step out of my apartment closing the door behind me. There is no elevator in my building so I walk the stairs down to the street level.

The rain hits me immediately when I step outside. The neon lights from commercials and street signs light my way along with the car lights that are driving past me. Small children are out trick or treating with their parents. Couple kids ran past me. They are dressed as Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

Superheroes have become a nationwide phenomenon. Different heroes' faces appear from lunch boxes to magazine covers to newspaper headlines. I've seen everything from t-shirts to movie deals. This has inspired new heroes to pop up on every city. Some have superpowers such as Superman and the Flash but some seem to be just very dangerous humans like Green Arrow and Nightwing.

Today's newspaper lies on the street. The ink is smudged but the text is still readable. I pick the paper from the ground and read the headlines while I walk. Poison Ivy has escaped, Batman v Superman canceled, One-year anniversary of the Joker's death coming up, James Gordon may be running for mayor, The truth behind Jack Ryder capturing Deadshot… Gotham Gazette must be having a party. Finally something has happened.

I open the first page and see a fat article about Harley Quinn breaking Poison Ivy out of Blüdhaven's police station. Not only one but two major villains have been spotted active outside of Gotham without being caught. Media must love these kind of situations. I bet tomorrow's paper will tell in detail how Blüdhaven's cops fucked up and how they could have prevented the escape.

I throw the paper back to the street. It doesn't have anything that I couldn't read online in it. The truth behind Jack Ryder capturing Deadshot? Who seriously believed that shit in the first place?

I am so deep in my thoughts that I accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry." I mumble trying to avoid eye contact. I notice the man being tall and muscular. This brings memories to my mind and suddenly my instincts scream to me ordering me to leave and run. I squeeze my hands into small fists before looking up at the man's face. "Do I know you?"

I am not sure if the man even notices me. He puts his finger to his ear and I realize he is listening his earpiece.

With this moment panicked screaming start. I look for the source and see that on the other side of the road Paul's diner, my work place, has turned into apocalyptic zone. Everyone seems to be yelling and crying and I hear gun shots.

"What the hell…" Escapes from my mouth. The man who I bumped to notices me and I feel something cold against my torso. I look down and see barrel of a gun.

"One wrong move and you are dead." The man says on a low voice.

I seem to lose the ability to produce sound. My palms are sweaty and my heartbeat picks up. This isn't the first time when someone is pointing a gun at me but stuff like this doesn't get easier over time. I open and close my mouth like a gold fish until I finally manage to collect all of my strength to nod. Where are all the numerous superheroes when I need them now, huh?

"Walk with me." The man says. He keeps pointing the gun at me so I walk on his right side away from the diner. We appear to be invisible to the rest of the world. I can't even hear the cries from the diner anymore.

We arrive to a dark alley. The man crushes me against a wall. I hit my head but bite my tongue to keep quiet. One wrong move and he will shoot me.

"Any sound you'll make will be your last one. Got it?" He growls to me. I nod silently trying to figure a way out but my brains seem to go blank.

The man pushes me towards a car. From the looks of it the car was planted here to wait for him. He opens the trunk and looks at me. I stand there like an idiot causing him to anger. "What are you waiting for? Get in there."

Seeing no other options I climb into the trunk. He waits until I am laying on my side before locking me in. I hear how the motor starts running and feel how the car starts to move.

"Who is she? And why she is with you?" Asks another man. He must be the driver who waited for the original man.

"She may have saw something. Couldn't risk it." My kidnapper retorts.

"Dude! Why didn't you kill her?" The driver asks.

"In middle of the street? Right in front of the target? That sounds like a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" The kidnapper says on a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever man. Knight is gonna be so pissed." The first voice worries.

"Not if the plan has started." My kidnapper says. He doesn't seem to be sure despite his words.

This must be universe getting its revenge on me for imagining a nice, quiet and peaceful Halloween. Like that ever happens in Gotham. Instead of having a shitty day at work I am in some trunk going to who knows where with most-likely-criminals talking about knights and heaven knows what. Just my typical luck.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said I didn't plan to write this but its just came to me out of the blue. Rebecca is very different character that I am used to write so this is an experiment to me. Genre is also very unusual for me since I've never really written anything even remotely connected to romance. Maybe I'll finish this, maybe I won't Review would be helpful and appreciated.**

 **UPDATE: I am currently rewriting all the chapters and connecting mistakes that bug me. Minor changes to the story are possible but they will be just details.**


	2. Part I: Chapter 1 - Kidnap

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 1 - Kidnap**

 _Kidnap: (verb) [with object] Abduct (someone) and hold them captive, typically to obtain a ransom._

* * *

The time that I spend in the dusty old drunk feels like forever. My driver seems to have forgot that he is carrying a living person judging how he seems to hit every single hole on the road. My head is constantly bumping into something causing me a nasty headache. I have nothing else to do than eavesdrop, trying to get some new information but my kidnappers seem to have said everything they wanted already. Only sound that I can hear is the car engine telling me that we are still moving forward. The car feels like it's going really fast but it is difficult to tell when you are locked up in a small dark place. I thank every twisted force out there that I am not claustrophobic.

Speaking of the sounds that I hear, there isn't enough. I can't hear other cars, or people that matter. It is too quiet to my liking.

As if someone heard my prayers the person who I have identified as driver opens his mouth. "Knight was right. They seem to have evacuated the city."

Because I hear nothing else from the man who pushed me to the trunk I deduce he nods as an answer.

"Are you heading to ACE chemicals after this?" The driver asks.

"Nah, man, if the first plan fails I am supposed to be in one of the watchtowers. Are you going to ACE, then?" The kidnapper says.

"No, I will stay with the inmate." The driver sighs.

Out of the blue I hear gun go off as someone drives past us.

"Looks like the locals are having fun." The driver comments.

"Too much fun if you ask me. They are all wildcards." The kidnapper doesn't sound pleased.

"Relax, the boss gave orders to anyone that matters." The driver sounds bored. I guess that they have had this conversation already.

"Still, if I was in charge…" The kidnapper starts.

"Good thing you are not. And make sure that Knight doesn't hear you shit. He might give you to Scarecrow."

So Scarecrow is part of this freak show too. Apparently knights, kidnappers and guns aren't enough for one Halloween. I try to think a possible way out of this which doesn't lead to me dying. Granted this isn't my first rodeo, to be kidnapped our caught in the crossfire with supervillains but last time was enough for me. I have just started to gather my life together all for nothing. I can only blame myself. Why on earth I thought I could have a quiet Halloween? How stupid can I be? When the heck did Gotham have a quiet holiday in the first place? Of course something bad would happen.

"What are we going to do with her?" The driver asks finally.

"Kill her? Drive somewhere quiet and shoot her in the head. We don't even have to hide the body. Soon nobody is capable to find anything in Gotham." My kidnapper says confidently.

"No. You started this mess and you will have to clean it. You were supposed to get the toxin into the diner and get the hell out. Without being _noticed_ _ **.**_ " The driver sounds pissed. "Do you know what without being noticed even means?"

"Well what do you want me to do with her? We can't just let her go." Actually to me that sounds pretty good idea to me. At least they are not going to kill me for now.

"Ask Knight what we do with her. This is the most fragile part of the operation. If those tanks are spotted…" Did he say tanks? Who would bring tanks into Gotham? I was right! Rogues are planning something big. And somehow I have gotten myself mixed to this mess. Maybe now isn't the best time to be right though.

"I know, I know." The other man is clearly angry. "26 calling commander. 26 calling commander."

"What is it?" Third voice sounds robotic. It is clearly manipulated to hide person's real voice. Somehow it sounds more masculine than feminine so I decide it has to be a man. Intuition tells me a younger one.

"Operation has begun. But we had a code 411." What the fuck is code 411? I guess it is me but what does it mean to me? Specifically what does it mean to for my miserable life?

"Bring her to the base." How does he know that I am her? Is it in the code 411? If it is, these people have codes for everything.

"Roger." I can feel how the car speeds up. The driver takes couple narrow turns causing me to hit the walls of the trunk, quite painfully I might add. Suddenly the car stops. I hear how they open their doors and how they walk towards my location. There is only two of them. If I have a change I can get away, I think full of desperation.

The trunk is opened and the lights outside blind me for a moment. I see how men are aiming guns at me. I feel like a trapped animal. This must be what a deer feels just before a car hits them.

"Get out and don't try anything stupid." One of them says. I get up and I almost fall to the ground. I'm in Chinatown but nobody else is here. How long I was in that car? Where did everybody go? This is usually very lively part of Gotham. Now there isn't a sound to be heard.

"Move." I feel how gun touches my pack so I do as I was told and begin to walk forward. My kidnappers line me walk to the door of nearby house. It seems like an old restaurant but hasn't been used in a long time. I don't fail to notice the overgrown plants at the building. Hesitantly I touch the door knob but since nobody says anything I cautiously open the door. My kidnappers push me to walk inside following closely behind. I feel pain at the back of my head. Someone smacked back of their gun to my head trying to knock me out. It must be working since blackness takes over my vision.

* * *

 _It's rainy Friday night in Gotham. Couple of my friends and I have gathered to spend some quality time together. Tonight it is street art or as cops like to call it: vandalism. Those of us who weren't too drunk were spraying our signature Joker signs into a wall. I had drank only three beers making my drawing skills significantly better than average in our little group. Couple were smoking cigarettes, weed or something I didn't want to know about. It was always little risky taking drugs in Gotham. You never knew if some bastard had mixed some of Scarecrow's fear toxin or Mad Hatter's mind control mumbo jumbo to your lovely junk._

 _"Becca, do you have any more green with you?" Miranda asked. Her paint had run out and her Joker smile was only half done grinning weirdly from the wall._

 _"Of course. Just give me a sec." I said as I looked to my backpack for more paint. "Do you need any red?" I asked once I found the green paint I was looking for._

 _"I'm good with green." I threw the paint at her and she continued her work._

 _"Girls! Have you heard the latest news yet? You know, about that new doctor at the asylum?" Jack crouched onto our level. He was very tall guy who also had green hair like me but he looked a lot like more the Joker. I'm too small and short for that and only common thing that our appearances had is our hair color. Making things even worse, my green hair had grown out and I needed to dye it again and soon._

 _"No. Why would we?" Miranda said. She didn't seem very interested and it was a well-known fact that Jack had a crush on her. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in him. But that didn't stop Jack from trying._

 _"Harleen Quinzel was Joker's doctor." Jack said with a big smile on his face. It made his resemblance to the Joker even more striking._

 _"So?" I said with a bored voice. I was lucky that Jack didn't have his eyes on me. I didn't envy poor Miranda._

 _"Well guess what, now days she is the Joker's right hand, known as Harley Quinn. She broke him out and it has been all over the news." Jack said to me and Miranda speaking like his news were something of common knowledge and that we were idiots not knowing about it._

 _He seemed disappointed when we weren't as excited as he was. "Don't you guys understand? If some random doctor at an asylum can become one of the Joker's henchmen then we have at least a chance. We are in the city, putting the word out. We are on his side. Surely he will notice us."_

 _"I see your point." Miranda said. She seemed to think something. That got me alarmed. Usually Miranda only ignored or poked fun of Jack but this time she seemed to be genially interested._

 _"I'll show you." Jack picked his phone from his pocket and started typing something to the screen. Then he showed us a picture of a woman who had red and black overall jester costume. She was laughing like a maniac and holding a baseball bat in her hands. Despite her curious choice of outfit she was very cute, she didn't look like she belonged with Gotham's underground and yet there she stood._

* * *

After finally regaining my consciousness I feel my hands and legs are tied into a chair. My mouth is duct taped so I can't speak but there is nothing covering my eyes so the very least I can see what's going on. I'm clearly in some safe house for this Knight-character's goons because there are number of them walking around me. They don't seem to notice that I'm awake which I'm thankful for. Maybe I can figure a way out for me. Unlikely but now is not the time to panic.

"I heard Poison Ivy is coming in here soon." One of the goons says. They don't look like typical Gotham-criminal. They are way more militaristic and they have proper guns. I don't know a lot about guns but even I could say these are expert level, not joking around armory rather than your basic street rat type of thing.

"What about her?" It is the same voice that I heard inside the car. My very own driver seems to be here also. I don't remember how he was dressed earlier but he definitely didn't have the same militia styled clothes than now.

"I heard that the Knight was going to pick her up when he brings Poison Ivy in." Again with the Knight. Who is he? And why is he bringing Poison Ivy here. Earlier talk about wildcards sounded to me like Knight had teamed up with the top criminals in Gotham. Ivy was recently broken out of Blüdhaven's prison by Harley. That must have been for this Halloween trick. Maybe Ivy had crossed a line because her nature first agenda didn't fit with Scarecrows what-ever-plan.

 **'Let me deal with this.'** Says a happy voice in back of my head. Even if the voice is happy I am not.

"No." I whisper out loud. Well, I try at least. The duct tape prevents me from talking which is probably a good thing. I wouldn't want my new militia friends to hear about my awakening just yet. I don't have time for this. Or for her.

Suddenly the door flies open. I see Poison Ivy and a tall man in a military version of the Bat-suit walking in. The man is holding Poison Ivy with a strong grip. Ivy doesn't seem to care or even notice it. She just looks bored. The whole militia unit seems to wake up from their slumber.

Immediately as they walk in, men in the room take Poison Ivy from this Knight. To my horror the Knight walks towards me. I close my eyes and try to be act as unconscious as I can.

"I know you are awake." The Knight says in his robotic voice. I look up straight into his mask. I startle a little. He is too close for my taste. His helmet covers his face completely leaving no trace of his identity.

"You are coming with me." He releases me from the chair but he keeps the duct tape on my mouth and my hands tied. He takes me by the arm and pulls me with him out of the building. I try my best to keep myself standing but he pulls too strongly so I trip and nearly fall a couple times. He tucks me into his weird looking car and closes the door with a loud bang. Clearly this guy has some serious anger issues.

 **'Are you sure that you don't need me?'** The voice in back of sounds now amused instead of cheery. **'You know, you have a curious reaction to shock.'**

"Shut up! I have enough worries without you!" I mentally command. Now would be a great time to take my medicine, I think bitterly. When the Knight enters to the car I freeze completely. One wrong move and I would be dead. That seems to happen to me far too often.

The silence is so thick that I can almost touch it. I don't have a confidence to look at Knight again so I keep my eyes on the road and try to become invisible. As if that will work.

Gotham is changed during the time that I was locked up in the trunk. The streets are cleared and the only ones who are left are clearly criminals. Some of them are driving stolen cars and police officers that I see are beaten to death. What the hell happened in last couple of hours?

I quickly look at the Knight but turn my gaze away almost immediately. Questions run through my mind. Is he going to kill me? Torture me? Well that should end well. Nothing like a trip down a traumatized memory lane.

 **'You need me to do this. C'mon.'** I almost could hear her giggle. I feel a smile appear to my face uninvited and unwanted.

"Mmm." She was trying to take control. I try to shut her up by bringing in mind doctor Cassidy's memorized words. This is my body and my life. She is a part of it but not the leader of it. Never again. I am in control of my body and of my life.

But Knight has already noticed my inner battle. He rips off the duct tape from my face without looking at me. I am thankful that he removed the duct tape quickly without warning me but still slightly annoyed. My captor doesn't even seem to fully notice me and is obviously thinking about something completely different than the pale small girl next to him.

 **'Say something! Please let me guide you! Only a little while.'** And there she is finally, on the class where my reflection should be. Small yelp escapes from my lips. I have been doing so well the past few months. I will not let this happen again. I can't let this happen again.

"Go away." I whisper. But it is still too loud. The Knight hears me and finally looks at me.

 **'Now we talking. I would say something sassier on a louder voice but at least you did say something without bursting into tears.'** Her voice is louder than before but she can't do anything else than talk to me still. It will be annoying but this I can manage. Well not the being kidnapped and possibly dying but the extra voice in my head.

"Not likely." The Knight says in an icy tone.

 **'Ask him where we are going! Please! I've been such a good girl the few last months. I deserve this. You know it, B.'**

"No." I say out loud. Fighting with her is difficult when someone else is around to hear my part of the conversation.

"No?" The Knight asks. At least he has the grace to sound a little bit confused.

"Who are you?" I can't look at him directly but I can see his reflection on the window. I see her big smile on the background as well but I try to ignore that part.

To my surprise he laughs coldly like I missed some private joke. "Arkham Knight."

Why, would be the next logical question to ask but I can't. I open my mouth few times but the sound doesn't come out. Maybe finally some drop of common sense has found me.

"Why am I here?" I manage to ask finally.

"Don't you know? How stupid are people in Gotham now days?" Arkham Knight says.

"I meant why I'm here, at this seat? Why am I not in the trunk like earlier?"

"Do you wanna be in the trunk?" Knight sounds surprised.

"No, but…"

"Silent." He says on commanding tone. It is the same one that I heard back on my previous car ride.

I stop talking. The only sound I can listen is the rain. I bit my lover lip and try to think a way out. Nothing comes to my mind. Unless…

 **'Oh no, we are not going to do that.'** She suddenly sounds terrified. It brings me some joy. **'I should be the one who enjoys the pain. You are the brain and I am the more important and the better part. Remember?'**

I ignore her and try to loosen the ties on my hands as much as I can without being noticed. I put my hand up and scratch my face but with my other hand I crab my taser from my bra. And they said I wouldn't need one. By "they" I mean my only friend and my doctor but why would I listen to normal sensible people anyway.

Quickly I shrunk my taser onto Knight's neck knowing that I won't have much time. He has an armor there but he clearly feels at least little bit of the pain caused by electricity. After that maneuver I open the door and throw myself out of the moving car. The ground hits me hard but adrenaline fills me and I don't notice the pain. I get up and start running blindly away from the vehicle.

 **'Idiot! Now when he catches us he is gonna be so pissed. Do you want me to take control that bad? Because you only need to ask.'**

"Get back here!" I heard robotic voice behind me. I try to run faster but he seems to be right behind me. He grabs me with a strong grip and turns me to face him. Instinctively I shudder away from him but it is no use. I am trapped, again.

"This is the last time that you will try something stupid. You understand?"

I scream on top of my lungs for an answer.

He backhands me in the face.

 **'Wow, even I felt that.'** She sounds amazed but I can't see anything but stars.

"Do you hear me? There is no one in this town left who would help you" He shouts to my face. He has lifted me off the ground and my 100 lbs seems to be no challenge to him. I can only stare at him with a terrified expression.

"Do you have any more weapons? If you lie to me that last hit was only a start."

 **'Don't tell him, don't tell him.'**

"I…" I try to say but my voice is gone. He drops me to the ground. He starts to examine me and I take a knife out from my left boot. He takes the knife from me violently. It isn't necessary because I'm obviously not planning on attacking him anymore but I stay silent.

"I don't have anything else." I tell the truth.

 **'Idiot.'**

Knight looks at me for an uncomfortable long time. I try to look as innocent as I can. It is weird to look at his mask. I notice Gotham's map on it.

Apparently he believes me because he lifts me back up and forces me to sit back into the car.

"If you try anymore tricks…"

"I won't." I promise.

 **'Are you nuts? He is going to kill us!'**

I touch carefully my cheek where he hit me. I can already feel how a new bruise is coming.

"We are almost there." Knight says on a cold tone. He clearly isn't pleased with me.

I look outside of the window. I see ACE chemicals signs all over the place. "Are we going to ACE chemicals?" I could already see how he drops me into the toxic vat finishing my transformation into a complete lunatic.

"I have an appointment in there."

"With who?" I ask.

"Batman."

"And me?" Truth to be told I don't want to be anywhere near when those two fight. Even though Batman is most likely my best ticket out of here.

"You will have a front seat place to how-to-kill-Batman-show." He says confidently.

 **'I doubt that.'**

Even I lift my brows. Despite the situation, who knows how many people have claimed to be able to kill Batman, so excuse me for being skeptical.

"I understand your doubts. But I know him. I know how to kill him."

"Are you aware that almost every criminal in Gotham has said the same?" I can't seem to keep my mouth shut today.

"But I am the only one able to do it because I _really_ know his secrets."

The car stops and we are out. He lifts me on his shoulder and carries me away. I notice the tanks that are patrolling in ACE chemicals yard. My original kidnappers weren't kidding about those tanks.

"Who is she? Is she part of the operation?" One of the militia's henchmen asks.

"She isn't your concern. She is going to Scarecrow." Arkham Knight answers. I don't like that. I don't want to go anywhere near Scarecrow. I would want to go home and forget that any of this has ever happened.

Still I'm the one who is carried like a child with her hands tied. I think they don't need my approval.

 **'Scarecrow? Well at least he is only going to scare the hell out of us. And after that he is going to kill us. But not before! Isn't that great? Are you sure that you don't want me to take charge?'** I can see how she sits on top of a tank, carelessly running her fingers through her green hair. **'You know I really liked this color on us.'**

* * *

 _I was back at the student council's ugly office. The owner herself was holding some papers out for me and looked more stressed than usual. Her belly was even bigger than last time causing me to wonder will she deliver her baby during working hours or lunch break._

 _"Robinson, you need to concentrate on your school work. Homework doesn't just do itself without your effort."_

 _"Wouldn't that be a great idea? After school I promise to make homework that can do itself." I said jokingly._

 _"Truth to be told, you aren't going to pass if you don't chance your attitude." She said with a serious tone ignoring my quips._

 _"Don't be a party pooper." I made a face but didn't look at her in the eyes._

 _"It's my work Robinson. We need to talk about your future. Without jokes. This is serious."_

 _If I was honest I didn't have any idea what to do after school. Probably just hang in the streets and hope that I win in a lottery. I used to want to become a psychiatrist but that seemed unrealistic now. I thought I might have a better chance of getting the Joker actually notice me, which I admit wasn't very likely._

 _"Have you talked to your parents about this? If I'm correct they live in Metropolis?" As if she didn't knew that already._

 _"You are correct." I turned my gaze to my lap trying to avoid the question._

 _"Have you talked to them?" She repeated._

 _"Yes." It was technically true. I just didn't tell them everything. They had no idea that I was failing high school. If I would have my mind that wouldn't change anytime soon._

 _"When was the last time you contacted them?"_

 _"Last night on the phone." Again it wasn't like I was lying. We indeed spoke on the phone but not about school. Our conversations were only light because nobody didn't want to know how badly things actually were. So 'yeas mom, I'm doing great. Just finishing my essay. On history of course. Did you know that Gotham has an ancient city beneath it?' So what if I didn't know the city's name. And it wasn't like I was supposed to do that essay a week ago. My mom didn't need to know that kind of details._

 _"And what do they think about your grades?" The student counselor asked._

 _"They weren't happy of course but they have faith in me." I said._

 _"Would they think that if I call them now?" I never really liked her. Screw whatever I said earlier._

 _"Sure. But unfortunately their phone broke yesterday so I doubt that you will be able to reach them."_

 _"Didn't you spoke with them yesterday?"_

 _"It broke right after that." I bluffed. Not one of my best lies but give me a break no-one is perfect._

 _"Look I can't force you to take school more seriously but I really want to help you. Not just because of my work, this is because of you. You need to promise me that you aren't doing any crime. Breaking school rules can fade from memory but breaking actual laws can make a permanent effect onto your future. You need to promise me that you'll do your best to stay out of crime and Gotham's underworld. Can you do that?" By the look on her face I knew that she didn't buy my lies._

 _"I promise." I said sweetly giving her a sympathetic look. Despite my words I went straight after the meeting to spray a big ol' Joker grin onto the school's front gate._

* * *

 **A/N: So she has a split personality... Any idea why? The flashbacks are set before Batgirl DLC. I also want to clear out that I am not medical expert nor I try to be so my descriptions of any mental illnesses and what not are completely fictional and here for a story point reasons. So, keeping that in mind, why not leave a review? It would really do a lot for me.**

 **GradGirl2010: Thanks! Hopefully I will!**


	3. Part I: Chapter 2 - Knight

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 2 - Knight**

 _Knight: (noun) (in the Middle Ages) a man who served his sovereign or lord as a mounted soldier in armor._

* * *

The Knight carries me into a small room in ACE chemicals. He isn't the gentlest guy so by carrying me it feels more similar to dragging me around like I am a doll. He leaves me by myself leaning next to a wall. After he leaves the room I get up and try to find a way out. The door is locked from outside and there is no hiding place to be seen. No floor grades, no place to crawl under, no window to climb out.

 **'Is he going to get Scarecrow? Why didn't he carry us straight to him? Is there some secret that will help you? Questions, questions. Too bad that we will never find an answer because some failure over here doesn't let** ** _me_** **take the leash.'**

"Will you just shut up?" I snap to her. One might think that I am crazy for talking to myself. One is right to assume so.

The door opens once more and I turn to look. My green haired friend stays in my ray of vision making stupid faces.

"It seems to appear that there is no need for my toxin to neutralize you." Scarecrow walks into the room Knight following just one step behind him. The two men couldn't be more different. Scarecrow is dressed, well like scarecrow but his orange glowing toxin is packed into containers around his torso. He is practically covered by it. Knight looks more similar to a militaristic version of Batman. Most likely on purpose, I guess.

"What do you mean?" Knight asks. He seems to be confused but it is hard to tell when mask covers his face and voice synthesizer changes his voice.

"This is Rebecca Robinson. She is diagnosed with a dissociative identity disorder, aren't you Rebecca?" Scarecrow looks even more terrifying that I remember. Then again, I never got to see him up close. His run in with Killer Croc has left him horribly scarred and this time the scarecrow mask isn't only a mask anymore. I can see the rotten, scarred flesh underneath the mask. I turn my face away.

"How did you…?" I'm in a shock. To my knowledge my medical records aren't public information. On the other hand… this is Gotham and if my memory serves me correctly Scarecrow used to be a psychiatrist.

"Once I was a doctor in Arkham. And I have kept a very close eye on your… progress. It is my specialty to know these things, miss Robinson. Now, tell me dear, what do you fear the most? Or is it that obvious?" Scarecrow faces me his needle hand ready. He gently turns my chin forcing me to look at him. Orange fear toxin blazes bright and it glows against my face. His eyes are milky, empty and cold. There is no mercy to be found in those eyes.

 **'Remember the time when you did want to color your hair orange? What were you thinking? For your luck I was there to talk you out of it.'**

I am too terrified to even move a muscle. But for once in my life there seems to be some force in the universe who pities me because just as the needles on Scarecrow's hand touch my skin, Knight decides to open his mouth again.

"GCPD officers are outside. They are probably waiting for Batman to show up. Even they aren't foolish enough to try force their way into the factory." Knight cuts Scarecrows move before his toxin gets under my skin.

Scarecrow turns away from me and I release a breath that I wasn't even aware I was holding. Slowly, careful not to attract any attention to myself I inch away from Scarecrow's reach.

"Get your tanks ready for action. I need everything to be ready when Batman shows up." Scarecrow walks away from me and exits the room leaving me alone with Knight. He looks at me for a second but turns to face the wall instead of my probably terrified face and begins to talk to his militia.

 **'You did surprisingly well. Of course I would get rid of that terrified expression but hey! Nobody is perfect. Everybody have room for improvement.'**

Hopefully I don't have to see Scarecrow ever again. However I think that's not likely when you look at the situation that I am in. Or my special skills to get into trouble where ever I go or don't go.

"You are coming with me." Knight seems to be addressing me instead of his forces. He roughly drags me up. He catches me off-guard so I immediately fall to opposite direction from where I was. He catches me once more but this time he is gentler when he places me to my feet.

 **'That's really pathetic you know. Saved by kidnapper and possibly your future killer. You are upgrading your level.'**

I choose not to listen to her useless voice. Instead I try to think why Scarecrow said that I don't need toxin to neutralize me. I can control my disorder quite well actually. In fact I am quite proud of it considering everything that it has caused. Did he mean that his toxin will snap me forcing me to lose control reverting me back to square one?

Again, Knight lifts me over his shoulder without saying anything and carries me towards the unknown. I hear how some of the militia is whispering about Batman and Scarecrow and I even hear few questions about me as well. None of them are answered leaving me clueless.

 **'If you try to think positively this isn't half as bad as last time when you were kidnapped and abused. So this is not too bad. Think of this as a holiday. Your destination can be a crying mess caused by fear toxin or death. If only we knew what the fuck is going on.'**

"Sit there and be quiet." Knights rudely throws me into some dark space. I can sit up straight so this is improvement from the trunk but feels awfully similar to it. I don't know where I am but I can feel cold metal underneath my fingers.

 **'If only we could get light...'**

I take my lighter out of my pocket and a small flame appears. It doesn't brighten the space much but it is a start. I'm in some kind of vehicle, I deduce from my surroundings. Only thing that comes to my mind is what I would imagine airplane's or large ship's cargo hold looking like. It's very militaristic, full of boxes that I assume carry weapons. Suddenly I realize I might be locked up next to packed bombs making me even more anxious if possible. I climb to the front part of the vehicle and notice that the radio has been left on. I am too far away to touch it but I can hear voices talking from it.

Before I can listen what the radio is saying, the door opens and Knight enters the vehicle. Quickly I close my lighter, hide it and curl into smallest space possible. I feel how the vehicle starts moving, how its engine vibrates against my side. The moving is too steady to be driving. I figure it's a plane because I have never seen a car or a ship that could fly. Then again that was what people used to say before folks like Superman stepped to the picture so what do I know.

Finally I am able to peak outside of the window and I get a confirmation to my assumption of flying. I see GCPD officers on the bridge and I even get a glimpse of Batman himself. They see us and all take cover when Knight starts shooting. Only Batman is left to face him.

Knight lowers the plane little so he can see Batman better. "Time to die, old man." I hear Knight say.

"In death he has nothing left to fear. Keep him away from ACE chemicals. Your vengeance will come." Scarecrow says stopping Knight's plans.

Knight lifts the plane over the chemical factory. "This end tonight." He says to Batman.

 **'Wow he is so over dramatic.'**

Now I am more interested with this Knight fellow. He has army with planes and tanks and he obviously holds a vendetta against Batman. Not many people have those qualities.

"Listen up! Scarecrow tells me that the reaction is nearly complete. Final evacuation of this facility will begin T-minus 30 minutes." Knight informs to his militia. Couldn't he just speak English for god's sake so us regular, no-soldier-very-civilian people could understand? What the fuck T-minus 30 minutes means? Is T similar to X in algebra meaning that it can be literally anything in this situation or is it there just to sound fancy.

"I had him in my sights! I could have ended him right there." Even Knight's robotic voice sounds angry when he is yelling at Scarecrow through the radio.

"We had not broken him yet. It will come." As if to contrast Knight's anger Scarecrow sounds perfectly calm.

"No I've waited long enough. Batman dies. Tonight." He seems to also have a long history with Batman. And I'm the one who is stuck with him during his murderous rage.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Scarecrow voices the million dollar question.

"You could never understand." Knight says darkly.

"Your revenge is at hand. This is his last night."

"I'll make sure of it." Normally I would laugh that kind of threats against Batman but something in Knight's appearance makes me believe that he means business. It also might be the fact that I am his prisoner with no way out.

 **'Why every villain has to have personal reason to hate Batman?'**

"Main gate is open. Get ready. You got a billion-dollar tank headed straight for you."

 **'That was the best motivational speak that I have ever heard.'**

"He is searching for hostages. Keep non-essential radio chatter to a minimum. He'll be listening. You are listening, aren't you Batman? Then listen to this. To all embedded units in Gotham. Operation savior has begun. Each one of you has a role. Each of you KNOWS your role. So move out into this damn city and lock it down. I want your hands wrapped tight around Gotham's throat within the hour."

 **'Damn. Shit just went down.'** As annoying as it is, I am forced to agree with the extra voice in my head.

Knight chances direction and he is heading towards smaller building next to the main building. He leaves his seat and disappears from my sights. I can still hear him through the radio. There is silence at first but soon I hear a familiar chuckling filtered through a voice synthesizer.

"Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he is planning to leave that room open the fire. Oh and avoid the Bat-symbol. That's a… little trick. That's where the armor is strongest. Aim for the weak spots at the shoulders at first, then open coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet." He speaks casually as if this is something that happens often in his everyday life. Something tells me I don't want to know the answer.

 **'Looks like B-man is in trouble.'**

"Did you say something?" Knight asks from someone that I can't hear.

"Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I like about you. Predictable. That's why we are going to win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think." Knight says after a minor pause. Either he too has multiple personas or he is referring to Scarecrow or he is just so full of himself that he enjoys to refer to himself using plural in place of singular like us common people, who aren't Two-Face, prefer to do.

"Of course. You are thinking 'Who the hell is this guy?'" He answers to someone. The way he is speaking makes me to suspect that he is having a conversation with Batman. It reminds me of a proud, disobedient boy defying their elders.

"Just so we are both at the same page here. I fully… Fully intend to kill you. But first we are going to make you suffer." How about you tell Batman about me so he can come and save me from this mess like a true dark knight he is?

"We have the target." He says. "Just say the word and I'll end this now. Gotham will be ours." He is quickly cut off by gun sounds. Before I can count to one, Knight returns to the plane.

 **'I wish that we could see that. I bet it was badass.'**

"Can I talk now?" I say bravely. Or perhaps stupidly is a better expression.

"Quiet. This isn't over." He commands me. "Operation savior is fully set into action." He says to the radio.

I try to follow what he is doing but I can barely see any of it.

"Aerial unit C: I want the payload primed and ready to drop. Their army won't get anywhere near to this city" He says after a moment. "All remaining units. Final evacuation in T-minus 20 minutes."

It's only been 10 minutes? To me it has felt like a lifetime.

"Rattler force has engaged in the loading bay. Two Diamond hacks in support." A new voice says on the radio. He must be part of the militia.

"I'm watching." Arkham Knight says simply.

Guns shots are heard and after some time the militia guy speaks again. "Sir, the tanks can barely touch alpha target's vehicle. Offensive capability way beyond expectation."

"He's been busy."

So Knight haven't been contact with a Batman for some time. I remember hearing in the media how Batman has updated his car to something that has more common with a tank than a simple car.

"He is in the car! Take cover!" Militia guy shouts.

 **'This should be so good! Imagine all those poor little soldier boys trying to hold their own against Batman! I kinda feel sorry for then. Or not.'** She giggles loudly. **'Oh c'mon B. It is pretty funny you know. Just let go for a minute and relax. I can help you.'**

Sometimes I wish that she could take a physical form so I could strangle her to death.

 **'Aww, B. I love it when you get all murderous. Makes me remember how alike we truly are under that pathetic shell of yours.'**

"Ground forces: Founders Island is under our control. Watchtowers and checkpoints are fully operational. I want attack units on Miagani now. Get me a drone patrolling every damn back alley." Knight speaks to the radio. This operation seems to be truly big. He wasn't kidding about taking Gotham under his control. He already has one island and it sounded that Miagani would be soon his too. Situation seems to have gone from bad to worse.

I notice how the plane starts to rotate to different direction than before. I can see Batman once again. He has some poor ACE worker with him and of course the Batmobile. I remembered correctly, it looks more like a tank rather than a car.

Another plane flies above the loading area ready to shoot but Batman and the ACE worker make safely to the Batmobile. I can see multiple tanks focusing on trying to destroy Batman and his not-car-like-car.

"Come on hero! Let's see if you can keep up with me." Knight threatens Batman.

Meanwhile Batman has took all of Knight's tanks down and before he can begin to concentrate to the enemy plane properly.

Knight shoots Batman but he dodges and shoots back making the plane startle.

 **'He is shooting us! He is shooting us! Didn't he have no killing rule? Where it is when you need it!'**

I think about telling her but decide against it just to be petty.

Knight shoots some missiles but Batman shoots them down. He gets another hit on the plane.

"So, you've still not lost your touch? Good. That's going to make this so much more interesting."

 **'Is he fucking crazy!? So third hit is a good thing! We are so going to die!'**

"Do you realize that plane is different than this one?" I whisper trying to make her shut up. Indeed. The plane that we are on is hidden so we can see the fight without actually being a part of it.

Knight is still shooting Batman but he makes his eight hit when Knight starts to talk once more. "Nice shooting. I wish I could be in there. But then, you know, you'd just hold back."

Batman needs to shoot the plane only couple more times but finally he is able to bring that plane to the ground.

"You haven't won. Tonight you'll pay. For everything." Knight sounds angry again.

 **'This guy has some serious anger issues.'**

Even though Batman won his battle it brings little joy to me. I am still in great danger.

 **'You have really gotten yourself into a proper mess. Remember last time? You know when you almost died? Or the one before that? Where you also almost died? Hmmm, I am beginning to sense a pattern, B.'**

The plane that I am on seems to be moving. We are over the city judging by the glimpses that I get from the window. I can see red lights on the towers and tanks on the streets. Gotham seems now to be ruled by Knight and his forces. He and Scarecrow managed to take over Gotham only in couple of hours.

"You want to see this." Knight says suddenly. It takes a moment from me to realize that he is in fact talking to me and not to his militia.

"Am I allowed to talk yet?" I mumble grateful for my voice not breaking. He doesn't hear me even when I'm kneeling right behind his seat. Or he could be just ignoring me.

"How does it feel? See your home city like this?" He asks a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"You tell me." I only say. Truth to be told I'm terrified. It's only a matter of time when my turn comes to be wrecked either by Knight or by Scarecrow. Or by them both.

The plane turns around so suddenly that I fell painfully to my back and my head hits against something sharp. I don't feel blood but I my eyes see only stars and my ears hear high pitched ringing.

 **'Could you not do that again? It's really distracting.'**

I hear Knight saying something but my brains are too slow to take notice what or who he is talking about. Something about evacuation and being on the lover ground or high above, is all that my foggy brain manages to figure out.

"You are lucky." Knight says but this time only to me.

 **'Is he serious?'**

"How so?" I ask trying to get my head together. I can see the cargo hold of plane again and the ringing sound has faded so I feel it's safe for me to try to sit.

"You are above of the radiation. And you have the front row seat to see what is coming next."

Radiation? What the hell is he talking about? Why did I need to hit my head just as crucial information is being told?

"Of course I can't guarantee how long your luck will last. Scarecrow loves to test his toxin on civilians."

The plane lands and soon we are back on the ground.

"Why did we land?" I ask. My brain is still little disoriented.

He doesn't answer. Instead he gets out of the plane and lifts me up to his shoulder again. He proceeds to throw me into a car, this time to backseat and tells the driver something. Then he disappears and the car starts moving with only me and my driver.

"Who are you?" The driver asks.

I stay quiet. Instead I try to loosen my ties.

"If you don't wanna talk I understand but it won't make your situation worse if you do." He hints.

"I'm kidnapped. I don't know why I'm here or what you are gonna do with or to me." I say trying to distract him. My ties are almost open. Only a little more time and I'm free. To do what, I don't know.

"Knight says you may try to cause some trouble. We don't want that."

He almost seems to know that my hands are almost free.

"Sorry girlie, but you have gotten into a bigger mess than you can handle." The driver continues.

 **'You don't say.'**

I stay silent again.

"We are almost there." The car stops before I can loosen the final inch. The driver gets up and helps me step out of the car too. Before I can do anything that even remotely resembles escaping he hits me to head and I pass out.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I just say that I really enjoy Rebecca's other persona. She is so fun to write, kind of like adding my own sarcastic comments to the story itself. Also, I want to thank Abrielle Walker. She too has couple of stories on this site. Go check them out.**

 ** _Morro_ : Me too! Thanks for liking this.**

 _ **Knockout**_ **: Thanks!  
**

 ** _Grievousorvenom_ : Thank you! I'm trying to fix them. Hope you'll like it.**


	4. Part I: Chapter 3 - Hostage

**A/N: As I promised I am still continuing this. New chapter today! Yay me!**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 3 - Hostage**

 _Hostage: (noun) A person seized or held as security for the fulfillment of a condition._

* * *

 _"Rebecca, are you awake?" The student counselor asked worryingly. She looked more concerned of me than usual._

 _"Yeah. I'm up. What's up?" I said trying to cover a yawn. I was out all night with Miranda, Jack and rest of the gang and didn't have time to sleep at all._

 _"I was thinking that maybe a summer job would help your situation."_

 _"A job?"_

 _"Salary isn't much but at least the place is interesting. There are very strict rules however. You have to follow them if you want to work there."_

 _"Woah, I didn't say yes to anything yet. With all respect that I can gather, working during summer isn't really my thing." Or working at all but I decided not to mention that._

 _"And messing around in the streets is?" She snapped at me. "If you continue like this, you don't have a choice where you work. At least now you get paid."_

 _"But you said that the salary isn't much." I pointed out ignoring her tone of voice._

 _"It's not but just listen to me for a moment. You would start immediately when the school ends. Shifts are usually around eight hours but you'll be looking at a lot of night shifts. You can have a free lunch but I seriously recommend bringing your own food with you."_

 _"Okay, I'll bite. What would I do?"_

 _"Cleaning mostly. Helping at the kitchen and helping doctors…"_

 _"Doctors?" I asked. The word stirred my interests._

 _"…bringing medication and that kind of work." She continued like I didn't say anything._

 _"Hey? Where am I going to work?" I waived my hand in the air in front of the counselor trying to get her attention._

 _"So you are interested?" She still didn't tell me what I wanted annoying me most likely on purpose._

 _"I guess so…" I agreed slowly. Already I knew that I had made a big mistake. Too late to back down now._

 _"Great! I'll contact them immediately." She turned away from me typing something to her computer._

 _"Hey, I still need to know where I'm gonna work." I demanded sharply._

 _She mumbled something sounding almost guilty._

 _"Sorry? I didn't catch that."_

 _"You are going to work at Arkham Asylum."_

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes. I'm tied up again but this time my legs are thankfully free. Second thing that my foggy brain registers is a gun pointing between my eyes.

 **'Morning.'**

"She is up!" The guard holding the weapon shouts to others.

I turn my head to see better but he stops me poking me with the barrel. "Stay still. You are going to sit there and wait nicely till the Knight gets here."

 **'Oh, not him again. I need some fresh faces.'**

"Why you are here anyway?" My rude guard asks.

"I already told that I don't know. Maybe ask your commander. He should know." Shit. I didn't mean to say that. She was trying to get in control.

 **'See? I'm useful.'**

"Quit the smart-talk. There wasn't any orders…"

 **'Release your hands. You can do it.'**

"… on keeping you alive." He says threateningly.

 **'Do it.'**

The guard lowers his gun and cracks his knuckles.

 **'Now.'**

Shit.

I get my other hand free and kick my guard where the sun doesn't shine. He has some protection but my sudden actions have left him off guard. My other hand is still tied into the chair so I smash the thing into the man's head. The chair breaks from the impact allowing me to free my both hands. I continue smashing the pieces of the chair into his head until he finally loses his consciousness. Horrified, I drop what is left of the chair to the ground and fell to my knees.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Is he dead?" I'm not brave enough to check.

 **'C'mon. Take the gun. We need that.'**

My hands are shaking and it takes a moment to get the stupid thing. I don't even know how to use it.

Next soldier comes around the corner. "Prisoner has escaped. She is armed." He informs the others. Quickly without thinking I point the said weapon at him.

"Hands up in the air!" I shout. Thankfully he does as I command.

"Careful. You are outnumbered." He says looking at me trying to calculate if I have guts to shoot him. I don't know the answer either and I don't want to find out.

"But I'm the one with a gun. And a hostage." I try to sound certain.

"You got to think this straight. This is only gonna end badly for you. So put the gun down and we can all walk away from this in one piece."

"Don't lie to me! Lead me to the door!" I scream at him. "And if I see even one gun aiming at me, this one can say bye bye forever."

The militia member is forced to walk in front of me leading me towards freedom, I hope. From the corner of my eye I see other militia men but none of them try to pull any stunts on me.

"You are making a serious mistake." The former guard, current prisoner warns me.

"Fuck you." She says. I can't seem control our collective mind completely. Now is not the time to worry about this.

"What is happening?" Too familiar robotic sound says.

"Fuck." She sighs. For once I agree. This is not good.

I turn a little to see that Arkham Knight has arrived. He carries some other redheaded girl on his shoulder.

 **'He really has a thing to captured girls. Whatever gets him off, I guess.'**

"She is trying to escape." The man who is my hostage shouts.

"I can see that, moron. But how the hell one fragile girl can order room full of soldiers that I trained against Batman in under an hour?" He sounds more than angry or even furious. He sounds like is losing it. Maybe he is.

 **'Well, obviously he didn't train them very well.'**

Knight puts the girl down. I notice that he is much more careful with her than with me. I have no time to wonder about that however. The knight is approaching me like a predator would approach it's pray.

"Stop!" I shout and turn my gun towards him. He doesn't listen. He doesn't even seem to be afraid of the gun pointing at him.

Working on autopilot I pull the trigger. To everyone's surprise the bullet hits him to the chest.

"No!" The redhead shouts when the Knight hits the ground. He is still alive I see. Of course he is. He is only shocked that I am capable to shoot him. Truth to be told I am as, if not more, surprised as he is.

But there is now time to waste. The knight will stay down only for a moment. That one opportunity that I have been waiting for. I open the floor grade and dive in. Hopefully everybody were too concentrated to Knight so they didn't notice where I went.

"Where is she?" Someone shouts confirming my wishes to be true.

"Find her. And bring her to me. _Alive."_ Knight orders. I crawl forward as quietly as I can. I want to get as far away from the Knight as possible.

 **'Finally I'm starting to be proud of you. Unless of course you get us both killed. So don't mess this up, B.'**

The grade ends but it leads me into a small room. Doors are closed with weaker walls. With large enough force they would break easily. I have to stay quiet or I will be seized again leading to my very likely death.

 **'What now, B? Are we just gonna sit here and wait somebody to rescue us? There is no-one coming. We are on our own so get yourself together.'**

I need to think. How do I get out?

Breath. You are safe, for now.

"Okay, where are you?" I whisper to myself. The answer is that I am located in large room with floor grades and a smaller secret hideout. Okay, that doesn't help much. Think harder, I order. Be aware of your surroundings. The ground seems to tilt slightly from side to side. The movement isn't radical but enough for me to feel it.

"Maybe a boat or an airship." I breathe. The movement is obscure that it leads me to believe that I'm nor inside a boat. So all I have left are airships. Is there any airships in Gotham and if so where are they. The knight has to stay close to the city at all times it seems so I can't be far from my hometown.

"Stagg's airships." The answer hits me. I pray that my guess is right.

"How many enemies are in this room?" I don't dare to think the possible other rooms. One catastrophe at a time, otherwise I will panic.

I remember counting at least six guards plus the Knight. Oh, and also the ginger prisoner but I doubt she wants to harm me even though screaming no when I shot Knight. Oh god, I tried to kill someone.

No, now is not the time for this. Remember, one crisis at a time. I try to focus on the redhead instead. Who is she? Is she also somebody who saw too much like me? And how many are guarding her instead of searching for me at the moment?

 **'You need to do something. It's move or die situation.'**

She is right. I need to move. My safe spot is only temporary.

I take a deep breath. Carefully I go back to the floor grade. If I want to escape I need to find a weapon.

 **'Use your surroundings.'**

I see one of the militia members walking over my hiding spot. When he doesn't see me I take a quick peak and notice a fire extinguisher. Perfect. Or actually far from perfect but it will do.

As silently as possible I leave the grade and take the fire extinguisher. I tiptoe right behind the militia member. Then I hit him to the head as hard as I can. He collapses heavily to the floor smashing and alarming the nearby guards. I whack him again knocking him out. After that I run straight behind the nearest corner. Now I have to wait for his friends to show up.

I don't have to hold out for long. Soon enough a man sees the body lying on the floor.

"Come here! There is one of us on the ground." He informs to his team members.

When he gets closer I smack him to his temple. This time only one try is enough to knock my target down.

After that the problems arise. Now all of the militia men know my location so they will come in groups. And there is no place for me to hide.

 **'Shit! You played yourself in the corner, idiot.'**

I turn around dropping my weapon and I try to climb away. Not surprisingly I'm not successful despite my best efforts.

"You are in a dead end. Surrender while you still can." I fell to the ground to see four militia members pointing their guns at me. I raise my hands over my head as a sign of surrendering. There are no other options.

"Boss, we got her." One of them tells to their com.

"Don't sound so proud. She took two of you out. Get her in here." The knight answers.

 **'You were doing so well. And now we are gonna die. Nice work you bozo.'**

* * *

 _It was first day of summer vacation. It was also my first day at my new summer job. I had already sat through all the security mumbo jumbo and I had my new work suit on. Well, it wasn't new but this was first time that I ever wore it so it was new to me at least._

 _"Follow me." Doctor Westler told me. She was my brand new boss._

 _"You will be mainly working in the Medical Facility, some parts of the Penitentiary and the Arkham Mansion. Today you're going to clean at the Penitentiary till lunch. Remember that it is extremely important for you not to make_ any _contact with patients. Most of them are extremely dangerous despite not being at the Intensive treatment. Lunch will be at twelve o'clock. After that you will go straight to my office and wait your next assignments. Is that clear?" She spoke as we walked in the halls of the asylum. They were poorly lit adding to the gothic horror flick aesthetic of the place._

 _"Chrystal clear." I said dragging the cleaning supplies behind me. I had tucked my green hair under a hat. One of the rules was that long hair needed to be tied so inmates couldn't get a grip on it. I didn't wear any jewelry because they were also possible security risks._

 _"Good. I will see you later then. And don't worry. Just stay alerted and you will do fine." She walked off leaving me alone. I got to admit, this place was very creepy. Very fitting for Gotham's notorious super criminals._

 _Before I arrived I did some digging about the asylum. This place's website; ArkhamCare was a typical bullshit site that every hospital had but when I investigated some more I found a lot of juicy stuff. Apparently the founder of this place had ended up becoming one of the patients. He murdered one of the inmates quite brutally after he killed the founder's family or something like that. More recent cases were about missing patients. Nobody seemed to know what exactly was up with that. Or to be accurate, didn't want to know._

 _For the first weeks I cleaned the buildings and helped in kitchen just as my student counselor told me. Personally I preferred the kitchen to the cleaning. Sometimes I was allowed to serve food to the patients which was the best part of the job. I wasn't allowed to talk to them of course and I seemed to be practically invisible to them. But the inmates weren't invisible to each other. It was interesting to hear how they talked, acted and mocked the food and the doctors._

 _After doing couple of weeks only cleaning and kitchen jobs I was promoted to serve the medications to lower level patients and sometimes even help doctors with their interviews. One of my responsibilities were bringing casefiles and stuff like that. Secretly I read every casefile that I got my hands on which was strictly illegal. That caused me to learn about the inmates more. I knew where their cells were, who their doctors were and even their social status inside the Asylum._

 _These promotions didn't exclude my earlier tasks of cleaning and kitchen work but the new tasks were much more rewarding. I met even more patients than while I served their food. The Intensive Treatment was still off limits for me. Just when I was ready to give up all hope my downfall started._

* * *

I am held as a prisoner. Again. But for a change I'm not tied up like before. Instead I'm dragged by the Knight into somewhere. I don't dare to ask where.

"That thing you pulled off earlier was extremely stupid." He states as he pulls roughly with him.

 **'But we weren't hit by a bullet by a girl who has never shot anyone…'**

"I didn't have of a much choice." I mumble keeping my voice down so he doesn't hear me.

 **'Jokes on you, big guy.'**

"I won't underestimate your stupidity again." He says.

 **'Well that wasn't very nice.'**

He hauls me into a new smaller room than I was before and tosses me to the floor like I am some puppet instead fully grown adult.

"You will soon realize that your stunt was your worst mistake." He says cruelly towering over me.

At first I don't understand what he means but then Scarecrow steps inside causing me to realize what is about to happen.

 **'Shit.'**

"Nice to see you again, miss Robinson. I heard you caused some problems earlier." He walks towards me taking his time. I back up as far as I can. I am still crawling on the floor, too scared to stand up.

"You seem to be afraid. There is no need for that yet." He is still edging closer as my back hits the wall. I am trapped.

"Let me see if my hypothesis was correct. What are you really afraid of, Rebecca?" He kneels down to my level. He seems to be lightweight so when his needle hand closes in with my neck I try to push him away with all of my strength.

"Ah, there seems to be little fight left in you. Admirable but ultimately worthless." He waves his other hand and the Knight comes to help him. He forces my hands to the ground and one of his legs locks mine so I can't kick anyone. There is no way for me to escape.

 **'Pussy. There is still one thing that I can do.'**

She spits straight into Arkham Knight's mask. I can't react to it however because I feel the cold metal on my skin. The needles has penetrated my skin. Gotham's map on the Knight's helmet is the last thing I see before the laughter blinds me.

* * *

 **A/N: So this story will continue. Unfortunately my computer deleted all of my stories (and pictures and everything) including this one. Lucky for me (and maybe you if you like the story) most of what I had written had been already updated so it wasn't that bad. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

 _ **Morro**_ **: Thanks. Here is your update.**

 _ **Knockout**_ **: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

 _ **angeles372**_ **: Thanks! Just stay tuned ;)**

 _ **Grievousorvenom**_ **: Thanks. That's my goal.**

 **I am considering to change the rating to M. I'm not sure yet. Let's just say that next chapter will not be a happy one. I will warn you on the author's note if it will be rated M.**


	5. Part I: Chapter 4 - Joke

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for detailed descriptions of torture, abuse and violence. The chapter doesn't include sexual violence. Other chapters (unless announced otherwise) are safe for teens.**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke**

 _Joke: (noun) A thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline._

* * *

 _I wake up alone in a dark room. I can hear how water drops from the ceiling tapping the floor with a steady rhythm. My arms, legs and torso are tied to a standing table located in middle of the space. Only source of light is a light bulb above my head. The place seems far too familiar but my brains are still working slowly not connecting the threads._

 _"Becky honey, I'm home." I hear a familiar maniacal laugh. My body reacts before my mind is able to creating a fight or flight response. Unfortunately I am still chained into a table forcing me to stay still._

 _"Why are you so shy suddenly? Back at the Asylum you just kept talking and talking. Seriously I thought you will never shut up. Don't you dare to say you are starting to be afraid of little old' me? Don't worry, Becky, it's just your dear uncle J." I feel his hand caressing my cheek. His touch is gentle but it doesn't make me feel any better._

 _"Where am I?" I dare to ask. My voice is shivering. He seems different than before. Funny trickster act is over stepping to give space the jester of genocide, clown prince of crime, the truly scariest man in Gotham._

 _"With me! That's all you need to know. Little mystery keeps things always interesting. Even Bats agrees with that. Or I think so. Huh, never bothered to ask." He starts laughing but it soon turns into serious sounding coughs._

 _"Why am I here?" My brain still seems to be working slower than rest of the world giving me no information what my last memory is. Everything feels so familiar but somehow different than before. Like a twisted déjà vu._

 _"Are we in Arkham City?" The answer hits me. Everything seems so unreal. This can't be happening. Authorities wouldn't really send an underage girl into a mega prison with all the most dangerous criminals that Gotham has to offer, wouldn't they?_

 _"Clever girl, Becky. This is so much fun having you around. Harley means well but it's always nice to have new toys. Normally I just hit her but sometimes even that doesn't help. Foolish woman, she is. I'm sure you understand what I mean, right Becky?" He pets my cheeks again._

 _"Why am I here?" I ask again trying to ignore the chills going down my spine. I would rather be anywhere else than here. This has to be a nightmare. Gotham was a crazy city but sending a minor to a super prison turned into a war zone was just too far out there. Sure, crazier things had happened but they couldn't happen to me, right?_

 _"You are my plan B, honey! Everything can happen and my last backup plan escaped. Can you believe that? After all that I did for him. Snapped his bones, burned his skin, broke his mind… So ungrateful. I need to start taking better care of you teens, it seems. Who knows, maybe I got lucky and you turn out to be even better than him. Your hair is an immediate improvement at least." He gently combs through my green hair with his long fingers._

 _"Could you not do that?" I ask trying to sound braver than I truly feel._

 _"Does this make you uncomfortable?" His hands start to move faster and faster. His movements transform into more aggressive ones. It seems as if he is trying to rip my hair and scalp off._

 _"How about this?" He begins to remove my clothes. I shift uncomfortably. Now I really don't like where this is going._

 _"Oh, don't look so frightened. You ain't the one for me, Becky." He laughs when he sees my pale face. Once he is finished I am trapped into a fucking table, virtually naked._

 _"You don't need these rags anymore, Becky." He tosses my clothes out of my line of sight._

 _All that I have left are a purple tank top and my undergarments. My complexion looks unhealthily pale, reminding me of a sickly grey color._

 _"You have such a lovely skin, Becky. Once I had a skin like that too. It would be most unfortunate if anything happened to that lovely complexion of yours." He lets out a dark giggle. This time he manages not to cough._

 _Without a warning I feel something hit my ankles. The cold metal painfully bruising me causes me to whimper._

 _"You like that? Maybe we should try again, but this time in a different place? Why wouldn't we start with your knees?"_

 _I feel how he whacks me again. My legs twist as much as they are able to and my toes curl up trying to numb out the pain._

 _"My first subject didn't know which one hurt more. A." He beats me again. "Or B."_

 _Honestly I can't tell the difference between the options. I bit my lip bloody feeling salty tears fall from my eyes._

 _"You can scream if you want to. It's not like anyone is gonna hear you." He hums at me. He hits me again and this time I can't stop the cry of agony escaping from my lips._

 _"Good. Scream for me, Becky. I know you want to." He starts to laugh sadistically. His laughing only crows darker and darker and it never ends._

* * *

 _I still hear his laughter in my ears. I am shaking violently from cold. I can't feel my toes or my fingers properly. I have lost too much weight and my skin has turned from pale to completely white with a hint of grey._

 _"Becky? Are you there? I'm sorry I'm late. Uncle J just had a really busy day today. Harls was especially annoying and all of my henchmen, don't even get me started about them, you wouldn't believe the mess that they made. It's always nice to remember that you are in here, ready to bring smile on my face." I hear how he picks up something from the floor. Probably a crowbar. It seems to be his favorite weapon to torment me with._

 _"Nothing makes me happier than seeing my marks on you. This is gonna be so much fun, Becky." I feel the crowbar crashing against my ribs. "Remember, in the future, never start with the victims head. It makes them all fuzzy and they can't feel the next hit properly."_

* * *

 _You know, Becky, you really didn't have much friends, didn't you. It has been eight years and I have still not heard any news about you. I figured that at least one would miss you, file the missing person report but nothing! Can you believe it? Nobody seems to even remember Rebecca Robinson in the outside world." His laughter cackling around me. I've noted his new tactic. Every time he enters my holding place, he blind folds me so I wouldn't spoil the surprise. He usually hits me couple times just for the kicks of it. Then he does something else that causes lesser pain. I can hear buzzing sound and sharp pokes on my skin but I never complain. He talks mostly then._

* * *

 _"Six days, you know. Only six days when I got you with me. It feels like a lifetime don't you think. Funny how time flies when you are having fun. Ah, sometimes I think I have known you forever. Maybe even longer than Bats. No, no, no, no, no. That's too much. But you are at the solid second place."_

* * *

 _"I have something new for you today. After all it is our four month anniversary. We need something to spice up our relationship. I have a new toy to play just for you. Harls would kill you for this opportunity. Better keep this just between us, eh? Our little secret." He blocks my vision again so I can't see what he is talking about. All I know this will not end well for me._

 _A new kind of pain violates through me. It is caused by cold steel but this is no crowbar. This is sharper, a knife. He is carving me open as if I was a pumpkin._

 _"Let's put a smile on that face." I feel a sharp pain spreading from my cheeks. The warm blood drips down my neck. I can't even scream anymore. I haven't use my voice since god knows when._

 _"Now you're always smiling."_

* * *

 _My position has changed. I'm not tied into a table anymore. I'm hanging from the ceiling. The rope is tied around my wrists leaving me hovering and not being able to touch the ground. Both of my shoulders are out of joint._

 _"Do you like it? You look like you are part of the decoration. You look so pretty up there, Becky. Almost as if you were in a hanging tree." He laughs. It turns to coughing but he still manages to get out couple more chuckles from his heartless chest._

 _"They strung up on man, they say who murdered three…" He sings. "Of course I've murdered more than three but details can't always matter in art, right Becky?" He kicks my torso. At least he didn't bring the crowbar with him. Yet._

 _"You should sing more often. And I bet you enjoy singing too." I feel little more pain again but it is nothing compared to my other bruises._

 _"We have almost passed the part one of my plan. About the damn time if you ask me. It's been five years since we started. You are starting to look old, Becky." He giggles as he cuts my skin._

 _"I haven't been honest with you. I know! Shocking! But don't worry, there is a good reason for it. Finally the time has come to tell you something very important, so listen up, kiddo." He says while he picks up the crowbar._

 _"I," Pain on my lower stomach. "Haven't," Pain on my upper back. "Feeling," Pain on my right knee. "Like," Pain on my left shoulder. "Myself," Pain under my ribs. "Lately." He lets the crowbar go._

 _"I'm sick. Soon I will come the time when I laugh my last laugh. But don't worry, Becky. Uncle J always has ace up on his sleeve. Remember back when I said you would be my plan B? Now the time has come. You are almost ready for the grand finale." His voice has a sick sense of proudness in it._

 _"Only couple touches here," He smacks me. "And here," More pain. "And here." He starts to laugh but it immediately turns into a cough._

 _"As I said I haven't been well. Strange keeps bringing in these stupid doctors. They really don't get the jokes. Harley is a mess, crying all the time. She isn't that fun to kick around anymore. Can you imagine? Even Bats hasn't showed up. If he doesn't come soon I'll have go get him by myself." He laughs stepping into the dim light. This is the first time I see his face since the Asylum. He is right. He is sick. His hair looks thinner and his face looks absolutely horrible. Even his suit is darker than before._

 _"I don't want to spoil the fun for you but just wait. Bats doesn't even gonna know what hit him." He giggles._

 _"You are the key part of the after laughs. Just wait. But don't hold your breath." He walks away leaving me alone in the dark._

* * *

 _"Today is the day that we both have been waiting for." Now my only source of light isn't the lonely lightbulb that is barely working. Fluorescent lamps are clearing rest of the room. It is smaller than I thought. It's covered with messy tiles and rusty pipes. Files are falling off from the walls but this isn't the thing I focus on. I can only look at the Joker. He is facing me, holding a camera._

 _"I wanted to record this moment for future generations. Trust me, it's worth it. You are finally ready, darling. You are complete." He takes few steps back to get a better look at his work. I'm still hanging from the ceiling. Slowly something mechanical turns me around to look at opposite direction. Having the Joker standing behind my back isn't the best feeling in the world but it is nothing next to him creeping in the dark._

 _I see that we are not alone. There is another girl hanging from the ceiling at the opposite side of the room. She is stripped almost naked wearing only a dirty top and underwear. She is terribly skinny. I can count every rib. Her body is full of tattoos. Jesters, cards, laughing sounds and smiles are just some of the pictures I can see. They cover most of her bare skin. The tattoo that is most noticeable is the big mouth tattooed to her right arm._

 _Even with all the scars, bruises and tattoos the girl's face is the worst. Filthy hair covers most of it but I am able to spot extremely nasty looking scars on both of her cheeks that form a permanent grin._

 _"So beautiful. I'm so proud of you." The Joker pretends to wipe away a tear._

 _"It's time for your final exam. This is the hard one. But I know you can do it. Everything depends on it." He backs away to the door. He pulls a switch and my body falls to the floor. The other girl falls too. Do we have to kill each other? To see which one survives. How can we do that? My both shoulders are dislocated and I can't notice anything that I could use as a weapon._

 _"It's go time. I'm sorry that I can't stay to see the finale. Bats has finally come to town and I have a big plan to execute. Gotta run! See you soon." With that the Joker disappears leaving me alone with the other girl._

 _We both stay still. She is probably waiting for the right moment to attack. She reminds me of a starved animal._

 _After some time of us both not moving I decide it is safe to have a quick look around. The room seems to be perfectly symmetrical as if half of it is only a reflection caused by a gigantic mirror._

 _A terrible thought hits me. I look at my right hand. There is a big smile. I swallow the rising panic down. I try to move my legs. The other girl tries to do the same. My eyes drop back to my right arm._

 _It can't be._

 _There is no way._

 _No._

 _No. No. No. NO. NO!_

 _That buzzing sound, the needle hitting my skin…_

 _It's not possible._

 _Now you're always smiling._

 _NO!_

 _This… this is just too much for me. I can't… I don't…_

 _"Ha."_

 _"Ha ha."_

 _"_ _Ahha ha hah ha haa. Ahha hah ha ha ha hah haa!"_

 _Mirror-girl laughs sounds like the Joker. She starts from dainty giggle but soon her laughter fills the entire room. It echoes from the wall hitting back at me like a physical slap. It numbs me. The pain doesn't hurt that much anymore._

 _The laughter only grows into a maniacal cackle. There is no room in my mind for anything else._

 _This is how it happened… This is how Rebecca Robinson died._

* * *

 **A/N: I am really nervous about this chapter so I would appreciate to hear your opinions. Even if it's something small like "good chapter" or similar to that. It would help me a lot. This is the most important chapter of the story so far so I really hope i didn't mess it up. The Joker is a tricky one to write. He is so often written badly (at least to me, lol). He is a sick psycho after all. Funny psycho but extremely dangerous.**

 ** _angeles372_ : Thanks. It means a lot to me.**

 ** _Knockout_ : Thanks, here is your update again. Hope you'll like it.**

 ** _Morro_ : Because I'm pure evil.**

 **Special thanks to xXSherlockianGirlXx who shared her opinions on the Joker. Go check her out. See ya on the next one!**


	6. Part I: Chapter 5 - Escape

**A/N: Just a quick update for you, I'm going to update once a week, probably during weekends because my school has started and my band practices take some of my free time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 5 - Escape**

 _Escape: (verb) [no object] Break free from confinement or control._

* * *

Rebecca is curled up against the wall in a smallest space as possible. She has wrapped her hands around her knees and her eyes are closed. Most disturbing about her is the bright and insane laughter that is bubbling out of her despite the fear toxin.

"Interesting." Scarecrow bends over her to examine his latest victim closer. Jason decides it is best to keep his distance. Despite being so used to Crane's acts he still finds it disturbing. The girl doesn't interest him in anyways. Jason looks at her with disgust. He can't pity the toxin's victims. She is only a start for something much bigger.

"I can't see why." Jason answers truly. Her reaction to being intoxicated is unordinary but Jason's world doesn't resolve around fear like Scarecrow's, no matter what he insists to Jason.

"My toxin had even better effect than I imagined." Scarecrow turns around leaving the girl to her misery. "Where is Miss Gordon?"

"She is at the main room ready to be questioned. Remember Crane, do not harm even a hair on her head." Jason is glad that his mask covers his face and voice synthesizer changes his voice. His guilt for seizing Barbara is inconvenient to say the least. Jason has to ignore their old friendship and Barbara's innocence. Killing Bruce is most important.

"Without the predicted setback at the ACE chemicals the plan is working perfectly. Cloudburst is nearly ready and your troops will keep Batman too busy to stop it from detonating." Scarecrow sounds pleased.

"My militia has taken control of Gotham. He will lose everything." Jason says.

"Good, good. Gotham will crumple tonight. After that you can do with Batman whatever you desire." Scarecrow takes his leave. Jason is left alone with the poisoned girl.

"This is going to take while." He sighs. It would be easiest to kill her while under the toxins influence but it seems so pointless. He is willing to sacrifice civilians to kill Bruce but Rebecca's death wouldn't bring Jason any closer to his goal than letting her live.

After some time, the laughter stops and Rebecca opens her eyes. She stands up quickly. Outright, Jason notices something is wrong. Her posture is different. Her shoulders are now back and not hunched like earlier. Her arms are resting against her sides and not crossed to protect her like earlier. Her behavior has changed significantly.

"Why so serious?" She smiles widely showing her teeth. The smile emphasizes the healed scars on her cheeks.

Even Rebecca's voice sounds different. She speaks with a louder voice and not mumbling like before the toxin. Jason notes that it's higher pitched than earlier. She is slightly disturbing, because of these changes. Jason has seen his fair share of fear toxin victims since his Robin days. He has been gassed few times himself. Never before he has witnessed the victim growing in confidence after being exposed to the toxin.

"What do you mean?" Jason asks.

"You should take your mask off. Nobody can't see the great big smile of yours." Rebecca points out showing eerily resemblance to someone that Jason would rather forget.

"I don't smile." Jason says without humor in his voice. He hasn't really smiled since the Joker.

"C'mon! You have to smile sometimes!" She says her smile rowing larger.

"I'll take you back." Jason grabs Rebecca's upper arm being done with this useless bullshit.

"You are no fun. No cookies for you." She crosses her arms, pouting like a little child.

"You can't be serious. A minute a go you were okay being dragged and now you are acting like a kid." Jason curses taking a better grip of her arm.

"Technically it wasn't me who was okay being dragged. I would have punched you at least." She lifts her eyebrows at Jason.

"Oh, you mean…?" Jason understands. It must be the disorder that Scarecrow was talking about.

"Yap. Rebecca left the building. But you gotta admit, she pulled off quite a show. My favorite part was shooting you. Without that armor of yours you would be dead meat by now. I bet that you didn't see that coming."

Jason doesn't say anything. Only reasonable thing he thinks to do is pull the girl who was Rebecca behind him despite her resistance.

"Can I have gum?" She asks with her annoying high-pitched voice. It seems that this personality doesn't understand when or how one should stay silent.

"No." Jason snaps at her. He has better things to do than babysit an unimportant hostage. Scarecrow could be doing who knows what to Barbara.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to always yell at people. Gosh." She rolls her eyes showing no survival instinct.

"I liked the quiet one better." Jason says pettily.

"Until she shot you?" She giggles.

"You are going to stay here until I get back." Jason dumps her inside a small cell with a class door. It was used to store Scarecrow's lab rats but they are all dead now.

"Love what you have done with the place. Dead body on the floor really lifts the mood." She pokes the dead body with a tip of her toe seemingly unbothered by the corpse.

Ignoring her, Jason slams the door right to her face and rushes off from her complaints, resembling her of Batman.

* * *

 _When my end started it was regular day. No dramatic incident, no dark and stormy night, just plain old boring workday at the Asylum. The day started with me helping in the kitchen until it was lunch time for the inmates. It was my evening shift when the day developed into something more. I was walking to check what I was supposed to do next when I heard Quincy Sharp, Hugo Strange and Gretchen Whistler talking about something. Against my better judgement I decided to eavesdrop._

 _Curiosity killed the cat they said._

 _"We need someone to take their medicine to them." Whistler said with a worried expression._

 _"As if the medicine would help them anyway." Sharp spurted. I had no experience of leading an Asylum but I am pretty sure that if you are warden of the said place, like Sharp is, thinking medicating your inmates is useless is pretty far out there._

 _"Careful, Quincy. You don't really think that." Strange had a weird hypnotizing voice giving me the creeps. I had never met him earlier but his reputation I knew._

 _"You are right, Hugo. I apologize. I wasn't being rational." Sharp agreed instantaneously._

 _"Robinson? What are you doing here?" Whistler noticed me._

 _I took a deep breath. Lie, you can do this, I thought. "I couldn't help but overheard what you were talking about. Maybe I could help? You know, with the medicine."_

 _The trio looked at each other. "I suppose that's a good idea. She only needs to place the medicine in right lockers. It is part of her job, isn't it?" Sharp asked looking at Strange. Weird, I thought Sharp was supposed to be the one leading this place but the power imbalance between the men was obvious. Maybe he was just asking the head doctor's opinion. If that sounded reasonable then why am I still alarmed by their behavior?_

 _"Yes. Miss Robinson seems perfect for the job, don't you think so too, Gretchen?" Strange agreed. It sounded like it was already settled and he was just asking Whistler's opinion to be polite._

 _She looked at me haltingly. "Fine. I can give her the right medication." She said prompted me to follow her._

 _"I can do that. You are already running late from your session with Waylon Jones." Aka Killer Croc I transferred in my head. Doctors in here liked to call all the villains with their real names. I didn't ever really get that. I figured it was to remove some power from them or something. Strange was not exception to that rule. From the look of him, he was probably the one who made it up._

 _"Sure…" She sounded suspicious but agreed with Strange. She and Sharp walked away leaving me alone with Strange. The situation made me feel nervous but I tried to ignore the feeling. I didn't trust Strange but there was nothing that he could do to me now, was there._

 _"Walk with me, Miss Robinson." I did as he said. I pulled my wagon with me so it was hard to keep up with his quick steps. Not to mention that I stood nearly foot shorter than he._

 _"You were recommended to come here by your school counselor." It wasn't a question._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why?" He said. I had a feeling that Strange wasn't making small talk._

 _"I think you already know." I answered him._

 _"Clever girl." He chuckled at me. It wasn't a friendly gesture. "With your history, you should be careful in here. Everything isn't always as it seems, especially in here."_

* * *

The Knight left me into a cell. Into a fucking cell! With a dead body. What a fun roommate to have.

"I need to get out of here." I try to punch the glass but nothing happens. Well if you don't count bleeding knuckles but nothing _useful_ happens.

I take more power to my kick by leaning against a wall. Still the glass stays infuriatingly intact. I guess I'm not the first one who has tried to break out of this cell. The dead body probably tried before kicking the bucket.

"It feels like I'm back inside her mind. I can see everything but I can't affect anything." I sit down crossing my legs.

I see my reflection from the window. I rub off most of Rebecca's foundation that she uses to cover up her scars and tattoos. Only tattoos on my face are two lines going through my eyes, similar to clowns. Rest of the tattoos Rebecca has covered with clothing. I find a bright red lipstick from Rebecca's pockets. I have a distant memory of it being a free sample. It doesn't matter for what I am doing. I open the lipstick and smudge it around my mouth and scars to make them pop.

"Now I'm always smiling." I giggle at my face. Now the rest of the body.

I remove her dark grey hoodie first. I don't need it. I keep the jacket put now it reveals the purple tank top underneath. I pull it little lower to show more cleavage. I don't want to see any marks on Rebecca anymore. This is my body now. It's her own fault really. She called me to come out. Now she has to deal with consequences.

Rebecca chose to wear jeans for today. How typical of her. They aren't nearly as elastic as I want. I need to get new pants as soon as I get out of here. Maybe sprinkle in some cute accessorizes, like a cute handback or eyeballs for earrings. Something simple and stylish.

The bigger problem are the weapons. Rebecca surrendered her taser and knife away earlier living me nothing else than teeth and nails. It seems like this girl bites and scratches too.

I look my reflection again. Dark green eyes, pale skin, immediate resemblance to a clown. The hair is the only problem. It should be green but no, B had to be a buzz killer and dye it purple. At least the purple is better than her natural strawberry blond hair. Still, green would have been the option that I would have chosen.

I stand up with a one quick move. The jeans are really irritating. I could always try to steal something but my roommate does have very poor taste regarding clothes. They weren't… to die for. The thought makes me giggle.

"B, these jeans are really awful. What were you thinking?" I flirt with my reflection. I know she can see me. I always saw what she saw.

"Revenge is sweet." I smile.

"What the fuck?" I hear a surprised voice.

"So my Knight in not so white armor has decided to come back for their princess." My answer doesn't miss a beat. I turn around to see him putting my hands to my hips.

"What the hell happened to your face?" The Knight asks.

"Makeup can do miracles, you know. I personally prefer more natural look." I flash a flirty grin at him. To my surprise he opens the cell door for me, letting me out.

"Where am I going now? There better be gum for me."

"Seriously, what happened to your face?" He asks again still looking at me.

"Girl gotta have couple secrets on her sleeve." Is my only answer. It's so much more fun when I'm in charge. Well he is still pointing a gun at me, so technically I am not in charge but I am damn well doing better than Rebecca was.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Punchline. And you are?" I do a theatrical bow.

"Very funny. Rebecca already tried that." He says. Seems like this one doesn't want to play.

"I forgot. My memory isn't the best one." I exaggeratedly hit my head.

He guides me without speaking a word through the different corridors but it soon gets boring for me.

"Are we there yet?" I whine.

"No." His answer is blunt.

"Are we there yet?" I try again.

"Are you like eight or something?" He snaps back.

"You have a great temper. Did you know that?"

"You aren't the first one who has told me that."

"Maybe you should take a hint then." I pause for a moment as if to think of something. "Do you have any gum?"

"Still no. Wouldn't you just shut up? What is it with that gum anyway?" The Knight is clearly very irritated with me.

"I can't answer because you told me to shut up." I grin.

The Knight lets a deep sigh. "You already answered. And obviously you don't understand the term quiet."

"Oh snap. You really got me there." I say sarcastically.

"Very funny." He sounds even more sarcastic than me, if possible.

"Are we ther…"

"Yes, we are."

"Ouh." I stop like I've hit a wall.

Before he can throw me to the floor like a doll, I walk in middle of the room. It is big but there are no militia members in here. The ship seems way too quiet when compared to my arrival.

"I'm not that easy to throw around." I warn the Knight.

"Fine." He stands in front of me, towering over me.

"What now?" I say tilting my head slightly.

"We decide are you going to live or die."

"That's sounds fair. All though I have to admit that I like the first option better. I promise to stay out of your and your little tin soldiers' way. I'll even avoid the fear enthusiastic. I don't contact Bat-Brain or his little helpers. I'll be a good girl. But I won't leave Gotham."

"Why?"

"This is day will be remembered. I wanna be here to witness all the messed up chaos that I'm sure you and your boss have planned. Having front row seats for Gotham turning into true hell sounds like a party for me."

"Touching." He says faking interest.

"But…?" I wait.

"It would be easier to kill you." He says truthfully.

"Look. I have been through a lot. Let this one time in life be easy for me." I beck.

"I'm sorry." He grabs my wrists with one hand.

"No, you are not." I try to pull my arms back. I need to use strength to even get one of them out. He grabs it again with his other hand as if I am an undisciplined brat.

"What's this?" He sees one of my smile tattoos peaking under my jacket's sleeve.

"A tattoo. I'm sure you have heard of them."

He pulls the sleeve up to take a closer look. It reveals more similar tattoos.

"How many of these you have?" His voice sounds weird.

As for an answer I lower my jacket revealing more tattoos. Not all of them. There is more under my shirt and jeans but most noticeable ones are in my upper body.

He looks at them for a long time. Then he explodes.

"What the hell? Don't you understand what those mean? Are you stupid? You have _him_ all over your skin. Your scars? It was a vise choice to cover them. You… you…" He doesn't seem to find a word that would be bad enough to describe me.

"You know what, you won! Leave this place. You have five minutes before I order my men to kill you. Just leave." His voice changes into cold and cruel. Before it was full of hate and rage even when he wasn't directing it at me. But now it is empty. He sounds almost as scary as Scarecrow.

Without another word he leaves the room. I can only stare him go.

Then the reality of the situation hits me. If I'm not going to move and fast I will certainly die.

I run through the halls that are empty. It feels like I am running through a ghost town and exit isn't anywhere to be seen. Finally I come across an open door that leads to outside. The problem is that I'm inside an airship and the drop to the ground is quite long.

"Well I always wanted to end this on a high note." I open my arms as if I'm preparing to fly and simply fall through the air.

Laughter bursts out of me. The cold fresh air feels good against my skin. It feels like I'm flying.

Sadly, the moment is gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

 **A/N: As most of you probably guessed her body tattoos are very similar to Jared Leto's Joker. This whole story is actually inspired from a video where a girl cosplayed him and I though, you know what, I'd like to know what is her story. Please leave a review.**

 ** _angeles372_ : Thank you, I really appreciate that.**

 ** _Morro_ : Thank you! That was my goal.**

 ** _Knockout_ : Thanks, I try my best.**


	7. Part I: Chapter 6 - Ghost

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 6 - Ghost**

 _Ghost: (noun) An apparition of a dead person which is believed to appear or become manifest to the living, typically as a nebulous imagine._

* * *

"Ex Bird-boy." I note.

"Rebecca, what were you thinking? Have you become suicidal again?" Nightwing worries just seconds after stopping me from falling. I giggle at him.

"Oh, it's Punchline." He sighs. It annoys me how disappointed he sounds. Must be Rebecca in me. He saved her ages ago so she feels the childish need to please him.

"In the flesh." I say as Nightwing lands softly on a rooftop near the Stagg's airships.

"She was doing so well." He sounds disappointed. I can't allow that.

"People change."

"What? No bad punchline?"

"Very funny. Jokes are my thing." I cross my arms like a child.

"Not in this scenario." He takes some gadget and while holding me he starts to move building to building. The gadget looks what I would imagine grappling hooks looking like so it must be that.

"What has happened in here?" I ask looking down to the streets. I only see gang members destroying everything what they can, having miniature riots and shooting guns to the air. It looks fun.

"Scarecrow threatened to fill the whole city with his newest fear toxin. After the whole city was evacuated, apart from police and fire fighters and of course criminals decided to stay, including some big names, the tanks came."

Rebecca's memories are always little cloudy but I'm able to recall the mayhem in Pauli's diner. Even foggier memory reminds me how my original kidnappers were talking about tanks. Seems like their plan worked.

"Everybody who are somebody in this city's underworld are here, Penguin, Two-Face, obviously Scarecrow, even Firefly has returned from his slumber and Riddler is podcasting nearly as often as Crane is. Even some new enemy called Arkham Knight has arrived to Gotham."

Him I could remember quite easily. The memory makes me involuntarily shudder.

"That's what happened in a nutshell." Nightwing informs.

"Why you are here? Aren't you supposed to be in Blüdhaven?"

"I was tracking Penguin. Now I'm helping Batman to take out the trash."

"How is he doing by the way? Must be hard for him to share custody of his baby." I comment waving my hand at the city below us.

"He is working on it." As an answer, a nearby tank blows up and I see dark figure destroying its way through the streets.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask pointing at the moving figure that blows up another tank.

"Batmobile, I see it's been updated." Nightwing observes. I see him frowning at the sight.

"It doesn't even look like a fucking car. It's blowing up tanks and shooting shit." The not-car stops suddenly shooting smaller black figure to the night sky who soon disappears out of my sight.

* * *

 _I was making my way through the Intensive Treatment building. Finally I was alone and not babysat by some random doctor in Arkham. The long suffering working inside penitentiary had come with a prize. The loonies there were yelling all the time making my ears ring and head hurt so the silence inside Intensive Treatment was welcomed. Not to mention the perks of this location. Previously I was able to only secretly read some of the inmate's files. Now I had full access to see them in person. Of course some of the calmer criminals I had seen before but the really messed up cases were locked inside the deepest, darkest and the most secure location in the asylum. And now I had the chance to distribute their medication._

 _I had already done most of my round. I still hadn't seen the man who I was looking for but he had to be here. Probably in the deepest hole that this place could provide. Guards were everywhere but most of them didn't seem to focus on their job. I passed Frank Boyles, a man that I always disliked. I was not surprised to smell liquor in his breathing. He left me alone for once, maybe remembering the last time that we met._

 _I almost lost my job because of him. He had grabbed my ass and I, like any other normal teenager had twisted his wrist and told him I'm a minor and way out of his league. He had not took kindly to that. I had no doubt he could beat me then and there, he was a big guy and I've seen him beating up the inmates plenty of times, but out there in the streets was a different story. Those who have patience will always get their revenge. The only reason that Boles didn't hit me was that my boss, Whistler witnessed what happened and even he isn't that stupid. Whistler spoke for me to the warden allowing me to keep my job. Boles didn't get any punishment of course but maybe the look in my eyes warned him to back off._

 _I was doing my job and putting correct medicine in the correct lockers. Occasionally I peeked inside the cells to have a look at the inmates but only for a moment. I saw many familiar faces but not the one I was hoping to find._

 _"Hey! A new one!" I heard Harley Quinn's high pitched voice. I placed her medicine in her locker resisting the urge to look her in the eyes._

 _"Don't bother sweetie. I don't eat those anyway." She said while trying to read me behind the bars._

 _I remember the order about no talking unless it was absolutely necessary._

 _"Are you a shy one? Don't worry. I don't bite." Her smile was actually surprisingly friendly. She even looked friendlier than my actual friends like Miranda and Jack. It was hard to remember that she was psychotic killer and not some friendly stranger._

 _I allowed myself one look, just one. My deep green eyes met her bright blue ones through the bars. She is younger than I thought. Must be under thirty or then she just looked really young. I would estimate her age to be around twenty five but she must be older, I thought remembering her working in the asylum before her transformation from Harleen Quinzel to Harley Quinn._

 _She seemed taller than me but not by much. She was very pretty, no wonder that the Joker chose her. Even in ugly orange inmate clothes and with messy hair and without makeup she seemed bright, bubbly and very sweet. I had to constantly remind myself that she is a known psychopath._

 _"It's okay if you don't talk. We really need more of those in here." She was right behind the bars now. "Take Eddie for example. He just can't shut up." By Eddie she probably meant E. Nygma aka Riddler. I've read his casefiles, even seen him once before he escaped leaving his old cell filled with riddles. Most seemed to think he was harmless but I've heard few worrying stories about the true nature of his mind games. If one failed to answer correctly, the Riddler would find a new imaginative way to brutally murder them for their mistake._

 _"Who are you talking to Harley?" I heard a new very distinguishable voice. It was him, it has to be, the Joker. I turned to face him completely forgetting Harley. He has captured every fiber of my being with a single question._

 _"New guy. She brought our meds." Harley answered._

 _"Don't be shy." The Joker's face peaked through his cell's window. He wasn't wearing his signature red lipstick but otherwise up close he looked exactly I had seen him on television. Same bleached white skin, same bright green hair and eyes but the cameras didn't do justice for his energy and aura. He seemed to fill the room just by standing there and doing nothing._

 _I automatically stepped closer. The moment seemed unreal. The man who had effected so much of my life was finally so close to me that I could touch him if I wanted._

 _"Good girl. What's your name?" He asked, smiling._

 _I never didn't like the stupid rules anyway so I answer to his question. "Rebecca." I had the sense to give him only my first name._

 _"Becky sounds better to me." The Joker thought._

 _I chose his medicines out of all the pills which was a job because the doctors seemed to lost hope and just try anything that might work. I fumbled around, trying to pick the right bottles to put into his locker, seemingly losing my ability to form words. The moment just didn't feel real. It all felt like a dream._

 _"You don't need to do that. Really. Strange's tricks don't work on me anymore. Try Hatter. When somebody is madder than hatter you are in big trouble." The Joker laughed. I was so awestruck that it took me a moment to process what he was actually saying._

 _Try Hatter? As in Mad Hatter aka Jervis Tetch, fellow lover level inmate at Arkham. If my memory served me correctly I thought he was transferred to be one of Strange's patients some time ago. Was that what the Joker meant by Strange's tricks?_

 _Maybe a curiosity didn't kill the cat but it certainly got them into trouble._

* * *

"Why are we going to some old movie studios? There isn't anything good even playing right now. You know, with the mass evacuation and all." I protest, waving my arms dramatically.

"You are not safe out there in the streets. And you are not safe or sane to be left alone either." Nightwing explains.

"So who is at the movie studios then to babysit me? And is there any gum?" I ask.

"You'll see." He answers annoyingly.

"So there will be gum?" I ask smiling, trying to push his buttons.

Nightwing only sighs. He lands safely on top of Panessa Studios building and gently puts me down. It feels nice to walk on a solid ground. Or actually a roof. Whatever. No-one is around to threaten to kill or poison me unless Nightwing has changed his tactics drastically, which I doubt. He is sort of Rebecca's friend and wouldn't lay a finger on her, thus on me. Besides he is supposed to be a hero. Heroes don't hurt defenseless damsels in distress.

"Open." He says when he reaches the door. Safety comes off and he opens the door revealing a gloomy elevator behind it. He pushes the only button and the elevator starts to go down carrying me and Nightwing with it.

"One last thing before we enter. Do not freak out." He says his voice serious.

"What are you talking about? I'm calm as fuck. I just need some gum." I complain rolling my eyes to oblivion.

"I'm serious, Punch. You'll understand when we get there." Nightwing shakes his head.

"That's sounds promising." I huff.

The elevator stops opening its doors. We step out into a short corridor that leaves into a huge room. The two spaces are separated by iron rack but I guess Nightwing will open it for me so I walk forward, not waiting for him to follow.

"Robin? We have a visitor." Nightwing calls out.

"Nightwing! So great to see you! Why you here?" The rack opens and in steps the man I know to be Robin. He looks bulkier than I remember and he has shaved his head but main parts of the costume are still the same. You can't miss the bright yellow R slapped to his chest.

"Bringing her in. And helping the old man with his bird problem." Nightwing explains. As he points at me I take a step forward, bow theatrically with a big smile on my face.

"Why?" Robin looks puzzled.

"She is Rebecca Robinson."

Robin catches up immediately. His puzzled look morphs into mix of pity and curiosity. I don't like either of those options but pity is something that Rebecca and I absolutely despise.

"Do you have any gum?" I ask trying to remove the pity from his face.

"Punchline, her other personality, has taken over her. I don't know why yet. Either the stress or skipping her daily dose. Maybe both." Nightwing explains ignoring me.

I walk closer to the room's center passing them both. There are five cells and one big computer with bat symbols. Must be the Batcomputer or otherwise Batman sucks naming at shit.

"Don't touch anything." Robin warns as he hurries next to me.

"Relax, Bird-Brain. I am not interested with your science-y stuff. What are the cells for? I thought Batman doesn't take prisoners. Or at least he doesn't keep them." Even though the cell doors are see-through I can't see what they are storing because of the strong steam covering their inmates.

"Robin, you can show them to her. If she is going to be here, she needs to see them at some point." Nightwing puts his hands to my shoulders keeping me still.

Steam disappears revealing one cell at a time. When I'm able to see first inmate I scream out of panic. My back bumps into Nightwing who keeps me on my feet with steady hands.

"Calm down. It's not him." He whispers to my ear with a soothing voice. He is probably trying his best to calm me down but what he is saying isn't adding up with his tone. Of course I know it's not him. It doesn't make me feel any more safe or better in anyway.

"It sure looks like him." I breathe heavily. I need to take it easy. I can't panic. I look down only to my feet never turning my gaze from the ground while counting slowly to ten.

"This is Christina Bell. She killed 11 board members of the Queen Industries." Robin says introducing the green haired woman smiling behind the glass.

"Who is this wannabe, Fake-Bats? Is she joining our little marching band? I'm afraid to tell you but we are full." Christina Bell looks very different than I but she still hits too close to home.

"Shut up, Bell." Robin commands. He is clearly used to these sort of conversations. Seems like Bell pulls her act constantly.

"Don't worry. You are not like them." Nightwing tries to comfort me.

"Them? There is more than one?" I ask weakly.

* * *

 _I was not supposed to be here. This was against nearly every rule I could think of and if I get caught I would most certainly get fired. Or worse. I had my suspicions of Strange and the amount of disappearing low-level inmates was worrying._

 _The thing was, the Joker's words just didn't leave me alone. I had to know what he meant when he told me about Mad Hatter and Strange's tricks. I just had to._

 _I had broken into the room that stored patient's and staff's personal files. I was trying to locate Mad Hatter's folder but it was nowhere to be found. That itself raised even more questions because every single file, folder and tape should be stored in this room. I ran my fingers through section T again but no Tetch. Instead my fingers stopped when I read "TITAN"._

 _"TITAN?" I mumbled. The file was just left there like it was forgotten. I picked up the file and saw a red classified-text stamped over the front cover._

 _"Oh, now I got to read this." I took my phone out from my pocket and took pictures of all the pages. I would read them after work when I wasn't in danger to get caught. I put the folder back to its place just in time. Closing footsteps warned me to back off before Dr. Young arrived to the small room._

 _"What are you doing here?" She seemed stressed. Dark under eyes, slightly messy hair and worried expression gave it all away. The work was getting into her. Like a shark, she attacked for the file that I just couple seconds earlier took pictures of. Young fished it with her long fingers and closed it tightly against her chest as if to protect it._

 _"Dr. Whistler asked me to get her Zsasz's earlier records." I lied smoothly._

 _"Well go on then." Young snapped not moving from where she was standing_

 _"Umm…" I faked being uncertain and embarrassed. "I don't remember where the patient records are stored. Could you please help me?"_

 _Young huffed annoyed but dropped the file to her bag and moved to show me where the old records were held. I stole a glimpse of the insides of the bag and saw the Joker's file and her phone alarming of a new email from someone named Jack White. Then I was forced to move my attention back to Young._

 _"Here all old interview tapes. They are in alphabetical order. The dates are marked there. Got it?" Young asked sharply._

 _"Thank you so much." I bended down pretending to look for the correct tape. I chose one randomly and stood back up._

 _Young eyed me up and down suspiciously but led the matter be. I hurried past her, my phone safe inside my bra just to be safe and the tape in my hand. When I had escaped to penitentiary I dumped the tape to a random table as if some doctor had forgotten it there accidentally. Rest of the work day fled by anxiously._

 _When I finally got into my apartment, my parents called. They were worried about my job. Metropolis had heard of the infamous asylum. It was late when I finally managed to get off the phone. My mom was concerned about me not leaving me go easily. I had said thousand times that I was okay but she wasn't convinced. Kept insisting something about mother's instinct._

 _I changed into my pajamas and fell to my bed. I went straight to my phone's gallery to check the images. For a second I was scared that the photos had somehow disappeared during the day but they were still safe and sound. I loaded the photos to my computer to double check them._

 _As I worked my way through the pictures the mystery got some new disturbing imaginary. "What the fuck?"_

* * *

"Why are they here?" I ask when I find my voice. There is three more Jokers in the cells in front of me. The fourth cell holds some random old man and the fifth cell is empty but not for long, I bet.

"Remember back at the Arkham City when the Joker poisoned Gotham's hospitals with his blood?" Robin asks. He and Nightwing are looking at me like I'm about to pass out or break down into tears.

"Yeah! It was my birthday if I remember correctly." I say sounding more relaxed than I feel. "I think I was pre-occupied during that time."

Nightwing's face changes for a second when he realizes their mistake. Technically Rebecca was born in 6th of January but I was born around last year's November.

"Anyway, I though you guys got all the blood out. B's doc told us so." I continue.

"There was some doses that we missed. Unofficial blood transfusion, hospital errors and so on. These four got infected." Robin explains.

"So?"

"First we thought that you were infected as well." Robin says.

"But that makes no sense. He didn't want _me_ to die. He wanted to make me his backup plan. That what he told us." I say trying to block my memories. These ones I can see clear as day. Not that I want to remember those events.

"Are you sure?" Robin says raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"His blood would have killed me. He only messed up B's head. He created me. Unfortunately to him it backfired." I smile widely crushing my flashbacks.

"Not if he created new successful backup plans." Nightwing points out. "Plus do you really think he was telling the truth to you?"

"Don't be a party pooper." My smile fades. "What about the grandpa-one? He doesn't look like the Joker to me."

"He doesn't have shown any symptoms so far but we aren't any closer to find cure for this sickness." Robin looks at Nightwing, both clearly worried.

I stand up smoothly with one move. For a moment I swing slightly on my toes looking around the big room, anywhere else than inside the cells.

"So, it was nice to see you and all but gotta run. Don't wanna hang around to mix up your nerdy brainstorming or anything." Or have anything to do with this new wave of clown princes of crime.

"Funny." The way Robin speaks indicates that he, in fact, doesn't think I was funny. Instead he seizes me and locks me up inside the fifth cell.

"Not again." I cry and kick the glass.

"Sorry." Nightwing says without looking like he means it. What a dick.

"Lier." I cross my hands over my chest.

"You look like a four year old." He chuckles. And now who is the bigger person.

"Fuck you." I say and turn my head away, pouting.

Silence.

"Is there any gum left?" I finally ask.

* * *

 **A/N: Bad news, Rebecca is going to stay separate from Jason for some time now. Don't worry, we will see him soon just without Rebecca. Please leave a review maybe?**

 ** _Knockout_ : I'm sorry. Hopefully I cleared that up now.**

 ** _Morro_ : Thanks, here it is. Hope you'll like it.**

 ** _Prinzessin Mia_ : Thank you. Sorry I don't update more often. I'm aiming once a week currently. Hopefully you still want to read this.**

 ** _akoslows_ : The Joker isn't in control. By torturing Rebecca, he created Punchline. She is Rebecca's mind response to the extreme torture and psychological manipulation that she went through. To answer to your other question: Punchline is in total control now. For how long is a different story.**

 ** _xXSherlockianGirlXx_ : You're welcome. Inspiring others is maybe the best compliment that a writer can get.**

 ** _angeles372_ : Thanks. It's my goal at least. Hope you like it.**


	8. Part I: Chapter 7 - Decoy

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 7 - Decoy**

 _Decoy: (noun) A person or thing used to mislead or lure someone into a trap._

* * *

I've been left alone. Both Nightwing and Robin abandoned me all by myself with the Joker victims. Robin left Henry Adams, the only victim who hasn't shown any symptoms this far, guard this place. He is allowed outside his cell unlike me and the victims but not outside the building. I know he is supposed to be the only sane one left in this room but the guy still gives me the creeps. Something about him is oddly familiar to me but I can't place my finger on it.

Adams ignores the rest and focuses on the Batcomputer. He has been typing and clicking something for several minutes. Finally a blonde woman appears to the screen. I recognize her to be the one and only Harley Quinn despite her looking slightly different than I remember. Her hair is still blonde and in pigtails but her clown-makeup is subtler and she has updated her uniform.

"Mrs. Q, this is Mr. J. Come in. Over." Adams tells to the screen. That rings alarm bells inside my head. Mr. J? That can't mean…

"Hearing you loud and clear, Mr. J." Harley answers.

"My infiltration remains utterly flawless. Operation Puddin-Break is a 'go'." Adams continues as back of mind keeps yelling at me.

"Yippee! How are my babies?" Harley seems to have very twisted idea of what she calls babies. I wouldn't include adult psychopaths to that category but each of us on our own, I figure. I have more troubling problems at hand.

"They are in rude health, my dear. All dying to meet mommy. Now, you remember the plan, don't you?" Adams asks. I consider to tell him that Operation Puddin-Break is the dumbest name I've ever heard but my survival instincts warn otherwise.

"Yeah. I really don't want to hit you over head, though. It's gonna hurt." Harley says. Since when she has felt bad about hitting anyone. God, she is starting to sound like B.

"We've been over this you little knuckle-buster! It's the only way to convince Batman that I'm to be trusted. You do want to kill him, do you?" Adams asks going from zero to hundred in seconds. The professor has went full on murderous.

"YEAH! Okay." Harley excitedly shouts.

"Ohh, ackatash! Bird-boy is coming. See you soon. Mr. J, over and out." Adams shuts the screen. I glance around but see no sign of Robin. He turns around and smiles to me. "Is my plan B spying on me?"

Fear strikes me still. Only one person has ever called me their plan B. Adams has fooled everyone. He has symptoms, more than that, he has the whole fucking sickness. Suddenly I realize where the familiarity comes from. He looks like older version of the Joker.

"I see you have made some changes to yourself, Becky. You used to be so beautiful. Why are you covering your beauty, honey?" Adams or the Joker asks. Instinctively I touch my scars on my face.

"We have a problem, plan B. You," He points at me. "know something that you shouldn't know. And you, "He points at me again with a nasty streak. "always used to talk too much. Some things never change." He smiles at me. He is obviously on his element when he threatens people.

I find my voice. "I won't say a thing. I promise. Pinky promise?" My whole body is shaking badly and my voice is filled with pure terror. I try to tell myself that this is only an echo of the real Joker but his face flashes over Adams'.

"Oh, pinky promise you say? Didn't I crush your pinkies? Maybe you need reminding, you ungrateful brat." Adams takes his time coming closer. My stomach drops and I swallow loudly.

"Everyone has to play their part, plan B. Your part is over. I've got a better plan than you now. Time to leave the stage, Becky. The curtain is about to fall." Adams opens my cell door. His hungry fingers close around my throat.

That brings life back to me. I scratch his eyes causing him to loosen his grip. I bring my both legs up and kick him to the chest as hard as I can. He is forced to let go of me and we both hit the floor, me gasping for air and him laughing.

"Feisty, I love it." Adams is rolling on the floor. I get up to my feet and run past him. He grabs my ankle and drags me down. I hit my chin but now is no time to think about such things. With my free leg, I kick his hand until he frees my ankle and I crawl away. As fast as I can, I get to my feet and run towards the elevator. When I get in I push the button frantically so the iron rack would close.

Adams is still in the main room, laughing his ass off. It's like he has never seen anything this funny before. Thankfully the rack closes and separates us giving me an opportunity to fall to my knees.

"You are aware that Harley's men are closing in right now, right?" Adams laughs at me just before the elevator starts to move up, leaving him behind.

I lean my palms to the cold floor trying to steady my breathing. One problem at a time. I got away from Adams or the Joker or whoever he was. He knew things that only the Joker would know but I can't worry about that. You got away. That's the important part. Never look behind, only forwards.

The elevator doors open and the fresh air of Gotham waves through me. I stand up and walk to the rain, closing my eyes and facing the sky letting the water clean my sweat. The Gotham air has never felt sweeter.

Now, I need to get away. As far away as I can. Fuck Nightwing, fuck Robin, I've been held as prisoners way too long. Time to have some real fun. B can choke for all I care.

* * *

 _My insides were boiling. Head psychiatrist on Arkham Asylum was secretly killing patients like nobody's business and his little sidekick was cooking dangerous TITAN formula and I was the only one aware what was going on. Well, not the only one but most likely only sane person who knew. To top that all off, Strange was mind controlling the warden, Quincy Sharp, with Jervis Tetch' techniques._

 _What could I do? I just couldn't walk to the asylum and ask what was going on. The intel that I gathered indicated that if I did that, I would end up being the next test subject on Dr. Young's tests. That didn't sound like a desirable option to me._

 _I considered going to the police. I had all the evidence hidden inside my small apartment. However, going to the police was a big risk. Gotham Police force was notorious of its corruption rate. It wasn't as bad as it used to be but if Strange had his men inside GCPD I would be dead meat. Writing me out would be too easy, I was only a teenager with a questionable reputation and even though I had evidence some powerful men like Strange and Sharp could easily talk their way out of it, taking be down while they did it. Most likely they and Young had some fancy lawyers who would either buy their way to innocence or push me to jail. Maybe even both._

 _One option was going to Batman but how the fuck would I do that? Tape a paper-bat to my flashlight and shine it to the sky and hope for the best? I doubted that would work._

 _While I worked, I cleaned up the medical wing of the asylum. This was the building that I disliked the most on the island. For some reason I had always hated hospitals, must be some trauma connected to my brother. Besides, Medical Center had a weird energy and reminded me of a horror movie set with all the broken tiles and gargoyles. The atmosphere made me jumpy._

 _Killer Croc used to be held in hire until he broke out and ate couple guards while at it. He had been moved to Intensive Treatment but I avoided his old cell all the same. It smelled disgusting and I had passive aggressively denied to clean it up for weeks now. No other staff member seemed to be willing to do it either so it stayed rotting there and luring flies to feast on it._

 _"Becky? How nice it is to see you again." The voice startled me. I was sure I was alone. The voice was easily recognizable though._

 _"The Joker?" I asked. I walked towards the voice's source trying to see if anyone was with us. I found no-one._

 _"Here, Becky." Finally, I saw him. The Joker is tied into a bed in a corner of the big room. He seemed badly hurt. Most of him was covered in bandages but his bad condition didn't seem to bother his mood. He was smiling widely to me. "Did you find anything interesting?"_

 _How did he know? Did he guess? Did someone tell him? Was I in trouble?_

 _"It's okay. My eyes and ears are everywhere." He looked at me curiously, like a teacher observing their student._

 _I edged closer to him, squeezing a mob with my both hands._

 _"Don't be scared, Becky. It's only your uncle J. I wouldn't hurt you." He smiled dangerously. I knew he had hurt plenty of people before but my legs carried me closer to him all the same._

 _"Do you want to hear a secret, Becky. It's real juicy one." He winked at me._

 _I threw all my caution away. "Sure. What is it?"_

 _"You have to come closer. No-one can hear it." He explained to me. I looked around us, still seeing that we were alone but did as he said. I was only one step away from the Joker._

 _"Don't be shy, Becky. I'm all tied up. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted." He reassured. I took the final step._

 _The Joker smile widened to impossible heights. He waved his finger for me to bend closer so he could whisper to my ear. I hesitated but lowered my ear close to his lips._

 _"You should retire." He whispered._

 _"What?" I was taken back. I didn't know what I had been expecting but not that. Maybe something closer to biting my ear off but no. It wasn't even funny._

 _The Joker rolled his eyes like I was retarded. "Next week something big is gonna happen. It will all of those little secrets you dig up so nicely. Truly something to die for." He giggled._

 _I straightened my posture and looked at him with a confused expression. Before I could ask any questions I heard the elevator go so I backed away to continue my cleaning my head spinning from all the new information._

* * *

Back at the airship Arkham Knight is talking to a light-brown haired girl. She is wearing all black suit with many knives but her most noticeable weapons are a dangerous looking bow and arrows.

"I'll take the job but it's going to cost more than you think." The girl says. She looks relaxed, sure of herself but it is difficult to be sure when most of her face is hidden under black mask. Only unnaturally green eyes and a high-ponytail are not covered by the mask.

"I'm going to kill the Bat. I think I have enough money to pay you." The Knight doubts.

"I don't want money." The girl says, not skipping a beat.

"What do you want then?" The Knight questions.

"Something far more valuable." The girl demands.

The Knight wants to ask more but his communicator demands his attention.

"So we have a deal then?" The girl asks.

The Knight hesitates but agrees. The girl could cause trouble but nothing that he couldn't handle or assign Deathstroke take care of. "We have a deal. Now go. There is a life that I need to take."

The girl has disappeared. An old trick that the Knight knows far too well.

The brunette glides through air with help of her sleeves that remind raven's wings. She lands gracefully on top of a tall building and takes a small device out that looks similar to a smartphone.

It shouldn't be too difficult to locate the target, the girl thinks. He has stayed in his nest most of the night but the Knight gave her the first location to start of. First destination, the clock tower.

The girl pushes some buttons and sets off. She jumps to the ground in middle of a group of rioting thugs. Too easy, the girl smiles. It takes under a minute to kill them all.

"Who are you?" The last man asks, terrified.

"I'm going to kill you anyway. Does it matter to you to know your killer?" The girl says, holding the man still with a knife.

"I could become handy to you. I could go around Gotham, telling everyone that there is a new name in town. You would be feared." The man begs.

"I don't need help of criminal scum." The girl slits his throat. "But since you asked so nicely; I am Raven by the way."

Raven wipes blood from her hands casually. She steps over the dead body calmly, clearly unbothered by it. His life or his friends' life doesn't matter to Raven. Gotham is full of people like this and they all need to die. Criminals aren't even humans. They deserve to die. No shades of grey, only black and white.

Raven moves to a side alley. Her motorcycle is waiting for her there. No-one was able to steal it. Or, Raven sees a fried corpse next to it, died trying.

She triggers the bike. The engine runs smoothly causing Raven to smile. She has some work to do and it is easier with a working vehicle.

It doesn't take long for Raven reach the clock tower. According to her intel, it should be abandoned and the tower sure looks like it. Raven can't see anything special about the place but this is supposed to be one of Batman's allies' bases so Raven finds her way to the roof. She takes out the phone-looking device and locates the secret entrance which leads to a normal looking room. Just as she is about to give up her device beeps indicating a secret button near the stone bust. After some analyzing, Raven opens the statue and it starts to scan her.

The light changes from blue to red and Raven hears a clicking sound. She tries the door and then the elevator but the place is under lockdown.

"Shit." Raven curses out loud. She should have seen this coming. Of course Batman would have some security to protect his and his allies' hideouts. How could Raven be so careless, so stupid?

Remembering her training, Raven sits down in middle of the room, facing the elevator. She crosses her legs and closes her eyes, beginning to meditate. She knows her life isn't in danger, perhaps this is even good for her. There is three possible futures for her. One: She will be held as prisoner in here. Unlikely but possible. Two: Someone will check why the alarm went off. Most likely option and the most useful for Raven. Three: She would be forced to call backup. That would be unnecessary. She has been taught everything that there is need to know about Batman and his allies. Someone will come. There is no way to escape this place. She is forced to wait.

"That didn't take long." Raven opens her eyes when she hears the visitor. To her surprise she doesn't see Batman. Instead she sees Nightwing towering over her. He is a newer vigilante but should not be underestimated.

"Look who we have here." Nightwing leans casually to a shelf near Raven, smirking at her.

"Senior Boy-Wonder." Raven nods. "But where is the Junior."

"Am I not enough? I have to disappoint you, he isn't single." Nightwing answers.

Raven gives him an unamused look.

"But lucky for you, I am here to take you to custody." He says not moving.

Raven tries not to roll her eyes. "As if that will happen."

"Nice to meet optimists. They are so rare around here. But you aren't from here, aren't you?" Nightwing captures her with one smooth move but Raven frees herself effortlessly.

"Realist." She fixes. Raven knows she has to show enough resistance so he doesn't suspect anything is wrong. Despite not Raven giving her best, she is still impressed by Nightwing. Batman trained him well and there is a reason why he works solo nowadays.

"A for effort. Too bad I was better." He smirks while holding Raven as a captive. Five different ways to break out come to Raven's mind but she can't reveal all her cards yet. She needs to stay patient.

"What is it with me finding all these girls today?" Nightwing asks himself out loud.

* * *

 _Despite the Joker's warning I decided to come back to work. I was nervous. It had been exactly a week since our little talk but nothing out of ordinary had happened yet. The Joker had broke out shortly after our meeting but Batman hadn't brought him back yet. It was now or never, I figured._

 _I switched to my regular work uniform when I heard an announcement from the loudspeakers: "Batman is bringing the Joker in. All free guards, go to the Intensive Treatment now. Dr. Young, you are needed immediately. Rest of the staff, continue your regular duties."_

 _Two guards walked past me talking something about how the Joker tried to kill the major and how Batman stopped him. Apparently it was on the evening news._

 _I had a bad feeling about this._

 _I continued my normal work schedule. As per usual, I started cleaning up the fucking place. Penitentiary wasn't as bad as the Medical Center but the whole island gave off that creepy horror movie vibe. Right around now, Whistler was supposed to come and give me my next work to do, usually bringing meds to the patients but she was nowhere to be found. I continued cleaning warily when I heard someone coming. I turned around, expecting seeing Whistler in her tight bun but instead my eyes found a blonde woman in a revealing nurse outfit running past me. She was clearly in a hurry._

 _"Harley Quinn." I said before I was able to stop myself._

 _Harley turned around, just noticing me. "Oh, sweetie pie. You shouldn't have said that. Now I have to kill you. You are not in Mr. J's party list."_

 _"You don't have to kill me." I said quickly, somehow not afraid. "I'll be quiet. I didn't even see you."_

 _Harley looked at me skeptically._

 _Crazy idea came to my head. "Besides, no-one would believe me anyway." I looked at my toes, hoping for the best._

 _"Aww." To my surprise, Harley was ruffling my hair. "I used to be like that too. Trust me, kiddo, I know how it feels. When everyone looks down on you and no-one respects you. Things will get better. Your time will come. For me it was my Mr. J rescuing me and setting me free. Your turn will be soon. But let me give you some advice first."_

 _Harley bended closer to me. She was definitely not tall, but taller than me. "This is a cruel world we live in, ruthless. But you can beat it if you don't hesitate to use everything that you got to your advantage when you have the chance."_

 _I stared at her, pondering her words._

 _"Maybe I don't have to kill you. I see great potential in you, kid." Harley said. Her delicate hands wrapped around my throat, shutting air off. I tried weakly to realise myself but my limbs became too weak for any resistance._

 _"Sorry. This is the only way, sweetie." Harley's voice echoed around my head when I lost consciousness._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, couple things. First: This story will not have fast updates because I am really busy and kind of lazy. Second: Thank you for all those who have left a review. Without you, I wouldn't continue this. Third: Raven is a new side character. If you have read my other story (Mad Night in Mad House) forget everything that you think you know about her. The main character in that story shares their alias name with this Raven and they have a similar costume but other than that, they are completely different characters. I just happen to like ravens. Thank you for patience and please leave a review.**

 ** _Knockout_** **: Don't worry. Glad to hear that. Hope you still continue to read this. Sorry for taking this long to update.**

 ** _xXSherlockianGirlXx_** **: Thank you. Your review motivated me to write more. I really want to finish this story so I am grateful for you helping me find my motivation.**


	9. Part I: Chapter 8 - Backfire

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 8 – Backfire**

* * *

Streets are surprisingly empty. It is very quiet. Adams said that Harley's men are just around the corner but so far I haven't seen a thing. I wonder how Bird-brain will react when he realizes I'm gone. Will Adams just say that I escaped and there is nothing he could do?

I still need new clothes. I accidentally ripped B's jeans on my way down. I try to remember where the nearest mall is around here. B never was the first girl to go to shop and her memories are covered with fog.

I notice a small boutique. I break the window with brick and ignoring the burglar alarm I enter to the shop.

"This should be okay." I grab couple clothing pieces. Without bothering to hide I change my clothes in middle of the shop. The dress is short and purple. Knee high socks in different colors covers my legs. One of them is green and the other one is yellow. I put on a yellow corset to give me some protection. It has a zipper so I can close it by myself. I add B's leather jacket and turn around to admire myself in the mirror. Now I only need weapons.

I find a crowbar on the floor. "Oh this is just too good."

I try to swing it and accidentally knock a clothing rack to the floor. My gaze moves between the crowbar and a clothing rack until I left out a small giggle.

It doesn't take long till I'm full on having a war against the shop. And I'm laughing about it. Actually I'm having the time of my life.

"What the actual fuck?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see three guys standing outside the boutique. They all look confused and freaked out at the same time. Their facial expressions looks so hilarious that I start laughing even louder.

"You should see your face. They look epic!" I manage to get out. I'm practically on the floor because of laughter.

"Kill her!" One of the guys shouts. The same guy picks me up and throws me onto street head first. I feel blood on my neck. I feel itching spot on my skin. The blood is coming from there.

"I'll love it! Do it again!" I stand up to see now disgusted looks on my attackers' faces.

"Or maybe…" I feel a wicked smile coming to my face. "I'll show you how good it feels." I swing my new crowbar straight to nearest guy face. He can't stand and starts couching blood. I see couple teeth on the blood.

"Cool!" I shout as I take another swing knocking him out and possibly breaking his skull. "You guys better be careful. I think I heard a crack."

"Get him!" Another guy tries to hit me in the face but I try to hit him with my crowbar. My weapon is bit too heavy for fast moves so his punch knocks me off my feet.

"You sure can swipe girls of their feet, handsome." I laugh. "Sadly... so do I." I swing my crowbar towards his ankles making him fall too.

"You just need to know where to hit. I know this from experience." I sit on top of him ready to knock him out. Just when I'm making my finishing move I feel something hitting on my side throwing me off the guy.

"You seem to understand how I like it rough." I pick my crowbar from the ground.

"The bitch is crazy."

"Oh, you bring knives. How lovely." I swing my weapon again finishing the guy who kicked me earlier. "Now there is only me and you."

The last guy looks horrified. He holds his knife like his life was depending on it. He was correct.

"Stay away from me, bitch."

"That wasn't nice. Didn't mommy taught any manners?" I do a sad face for him. He jolts his knife and cuts through my shoulder. The wound isn't deep but blood is pumping smoothly down on my arm.

"I bet you thought that will stop me! Think again, loser!" I knock him to the ground. I sit onto his chest taking his knife away.

"It's a very beautiful knife. I hope I can borrow it." I push the knife onto his cheek. I see panic in his eyes. This is going to be so fun.

 **'STOP!'** No, not her.

 **'I know you don't wanna do this.'** Her voice is in my head.

"Does it look like I don't wanna do this, B?" I spit angrily.

 **'I won't let you do this. It's my body. Not yours. I command you to stop.'**

"Oh you command me? You dare to command _me_? Without me you wouldn't even be alive. We wouldn't be alive. Did you forgot that?"

"Who are you talking to?" The guy asks.

"Shut up!" Both me and Rebecca shout. I hit him to the head to make him quiet.

 **'That wasn't necessary.'**

"Don't try to fool me. You should be grateful to me. I saved us! I saved us from him." I yell at her.

 **'No you didn't. You made me almost kill Nightwing. And our doctor. And Arkham Knight. And all of those other guys! I don't even know their names. And you made me kill them.'**

"So what? Night-bat is okay and so is the stupid doctor. And it was likely that Knight is wearing an armor. And those other guys, they would have killed us. Did you forgot about that?"

 **'Don't try to tell me killing people is okay. It's not. And you know that. Let me in!'** Her voice is getting stronger. I see her pitiful figure in front of me. No scars, no smile, no tattoos, just Rebecca. "You can see me?" She makes me ask.

"No! Get out. Get out of my head. This body belongs to me know." I say and walk right through her.

"You know that doesn't work." She says to me. I see her again. This time she is little further away.

"Fuck you! I've been trapped in you pathetic little mind too long. I'm not going back. I've come too far." I shout to her. We are face to face next to the ocean. I can see the waves through her.

"Only reason that you got out was because of Scarecrow. Let's face it. You are nothing. You needed J… You needed Joker to create you. And that took some time. Several months actually. And _I_ , this pitiful figure as you said, was strong enough to take you down. I had controlled you before and I'm doing it again. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Stop. Stop! STOP!" I yell. I push her over the edge but she clings on me pulling me with her. We both fall to the ocean. I feel the cold water on my skin, pulling me deeper. I can't see anything else than black. I can't swim.

* * *

 _Harley had knocked me out. Completely. She had tucked my body into locker and locked it so I couldn't get out. It didn't matter. I was unconscious so long that the Joker was caught before I woke up. After that I was in the locker for our till guards heard my screams and let me out._

 _It didn't matter anymore. Summer vacation ended. School started but I didn't go. Now that I knew that Joker knows who I was I had a whole new goal._

 _"Rebecca is right. We need to do something big to get notice. Something bold. Something that people can't ignore." Jack spoke. He had become our unofficial leader after summer. He didn't call me "Becca" anymore. Something about being fair and evenhanded. He didn't say the same to Miranda on last Friday when I saw him fucking her against the wall._

 _"But what, J?" Speaking of Miranda. She looked him all puppy eyes. She used to laugh at him in situations like this before. I guessed people really change._

 _"I know! We need to brake in Arkham City." Michael said next to me. He never was the bright one._

 _"Don't be an idiot, Michael. How a group of teenagers are supposed to break in an expensive high-security prison?" I scowled at him._

 _"Michael may be right." Has Jack gone crazy?_

 _"What?" My mouth has dropped._

 _"See? I knew I was right." Michael sounded so pleased with himself. I felt a powerful urge to slap that stupid smile of from his stupid face. Stupid._

 _"But we need funding. And I know just how we are gonna get it." Jack smiled to us._

 _The alley was dark when we sneaked on it. It was only September but there were always dark in Gotham. But we had a plan. I needed to concentrate. I only needed to look sinister. Jack will do the talking. He should be here already. He and Miranda were probably screwing each other behind some dumpster._

 _"Have you saw J anywhere?" To my surprise I saw Miranda next to me looking extremely worried._

 _"I thought he was with you. Maybe he is buying condoms." I hoped she didn't hear shakiness in my voice._

 _"Don't be a dick, Becca." She rolled her eyes. But I was able to hear smile in her voice._

 _I playfully hit her arm. It was nice to hang without Jack._

 _"There he comes!" Kurt said pointing a tall man coming towards us._

 _"J!" Miranda immediately ran to her boyfriend who seemed pleased to himself._

 _"What do you have there, J?" Michael asked looking at Jack's other hand._

 _"This my friends is the reason why I'm late." He showed the object to us. He was holding a small gun in his hand. I felt a peace stuck in my throat._

 _"Is that real?" Kurt's eyes were wide as he looked the gun. I could see the fear in his eyes._

 _"Of course it's real you idiot. I stole it from my dad." I had heard that Jack's dad was a police. Jack rarely talked about him. I've got itch that they weren't close._

 _"Why you have it?" I asked looking suspiciously the gun._

 _"It makes wonders to people's spirit when you have a gun in your hand." He smiled. I didn't see any doubt in his eyes. Miranda looked him like he was some sort of a god. It made me sick to see my ex-best-friend like that._

 _"Fine. How we are going to do this?" I said just to get my mind back on the nicer track._

 _First everything went fine. We had our Joker-masks to cover our identifies and Jack was the only one talking. People gave us their money and jewelry without any bigger problems. It was going well. Too well._

 _"Hey, you!" Michael shouted to a lonely man. The man stopped and looked at us quickly before lowering his gaze._

 _I heard a couple arguing nearby. The man was shouting to a woman. Soon I located them into a building couple floors above us._

 _"Give us your money and no-one will get hurt." Jack said pointing the gun towards the man. Miranda was next to him probably trying to look like some sexy mafia woman. To me she only seemed desperate and slightly stupid._

 _The arguing couple was now louder._

 _"Here. Take it. I don't want any trouble." The man said handing his wallet to Jack._

 _I don't know how I knew but at that moment I knew something bad was about to happen._

 _We all heard the police car. It was driving with the lights on. And it made a terrible sound. The man jumped slightly. He was scared by the sudden loud noise but it was enough to drop the wallet._

 _A loud bang was heard. It was quiet after that. Only rain made a sound._

 _My eyes were locked into a red dot on the man's chest. "You shot me." The man sounded shocked. Like he didn't fully understand what had happen._

 _Then he fell to the ground. His eyes were still open looking at me._

 _You would think that you'll get used to it seeing dead bodies in movies and news. But to be honest; nothing can prepare to see how life escapes from someone. Man's empty eyes locked me there. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I didn't hear or feel anything. Only thing that existed to me was those empty eyes._

 _My friends escaped. Nobody picked up the wallet. Nobody left behind to make me come with them. Nobody was there when the police came._

 _They asked some questions. I couldn't open my mouth to answer. They took me to their police car. My legs weren't able to move. They threw me into jail. I didn't care. They moved me around and asked questions. Finally they brought doctor in to give me tranquilizer. If I wasn't in shock I should been worried why but I didn't care. The important part was that I was able to sleep again._

 _Fatal mistake._

 _I didn't remember getting into a car. I didn't remember the drive to prison. I didn't remember the security check. I didn't remember anything. All I remember waking up to his horrible laugh._

 _When Joker left me alone I had time to think. I had time to analyze how my mind was falling apart. How I couldn't remember my mom's voice or my youngest siblings face. She was only five months old when I last saw her. It was… Joker sad every time a different number. I didn't know how long I've been here. I didn't know how long he was planning to torture me. Break me. My breaking point was near._

 _I remember the day when he left and never came back. He had dropped me next to mirror to see how well he did have break me. To see every detail all the time. Until I wasn't able to take it. I remember how I broke the mirror with my bare hands. I remember the pain that gave me comfort. The blood that covered me from the world. It was the same feeling. Drowning. And I can't swim._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave your opinion into a review. If you can tell why did you clicked to read this story, please let me know. Also your opinions, advice and ideas are respected.**

 **I'm sorry to say that it's not likely that I can keep this once a week but I'm going to try. I'm sorry :(**

 **Okay if anyone has some information about this site's reviews because sometimes I get a review in my email but it doesn't show in this site. This happened again. Guest called Knockout (love your reviews by the way) apparently left me a review:**

 _ **Of course I still ready this, I always check to see if you update, good chappie btw hope you update soon**_

 **So I'm just going to answer this like I normally do. If some of you can see this review here then yay but I can't.**

 **Knockout: Thanks. Here is your chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Next thing I want to talk about. How I can complain (or add) about the character selection? Like Nightwing isn't for example in here and they have spelled Anarky wrong (if I remember correctly) so it's quite bad.**

 **Sorry for the long author note. I'll be back with new chapter hopefully on next Sunday.**


	10. Part I: Chapter 9 - Professional

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 9 – Professional**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asks keeping her voice calm and cold.

"To GCPD obviously. You'll love it." Nightwing pushing her walk faster. They are out of the clock tower and cold rain falls to Raven's ponytail and face.

However going to GCPD doesn't go with Raven's own plans. "It was nice to meet you but I gotta run." Raven kicks him making Nightwing's grip loosen and frees her both hands. She pulls one of her knives out ready to throw it. She needs Nightwing for now. She needs more information. She just need to make him realize that she is too dangerous to be locked up GCPD.

Nightwing drops a smoke bomb making Raven smile. She has used this tactic multiple times. She automatically knows what he is trying to do. Raven knows that she needs to let him catch her so she gets ready for the attack.

Nightwing surprises her. Instead of sneaking behind her and then capturing her, he knocks her out completely. Nightwing ties her legs and arms. Then he picks her over his shoulder and moves on to GCPD.

Raven wakes up in the bridge near the GCPD. Her head is little dizzy but she knows from experience that it will go away soon. It still looks like Nightwing is going to take her to GCPD. Raven can't let that happen. She needs to bluff her way out of this.

"Did you see that?" Raven points out something in the water.

"Please? Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?" Nightwing doesn't even bother to look at where Raven is pointing her finger.

"I'm serious. There is something in the water." Raven continues.

Nightwing sights but turns to see what Raven is pointing at. In deed he sees somebody but she is technically in the water. She is on the edge of the sea. She is limp and her eyes are closed.

"Shit." Nightwing murmurs. He doesn't let go of Raven when he jumps next to Rebecca's lifeless body. He quickly checks her pulse. It's there. She is alive. "Thank god."

"Someone you know?" Raven takes notice on his tone. It would help if she would be able to see his face.

"Why so curious? Jealous maybe?" She swears she can hear his smirk.

"I'm not going on that route. Is she alive?" Raven just need to wait for the right moment.

It is like Rebecca hears Raven's voice. She opens her eyes and coughs. She can't remember clearly what happened. She remembers being in the water but she can't remember how she got out. She can't swim. She was drowning. Did he save her again? It didn't look like it.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice is weak and dry. Like she haven't talk in forever.

"Nice to see you again, Rebecca." Nightwing takes her hand to help her up. Raven sees her opportunity.

She spins free from Nightwing's back. Her hands are still tied but that isn't problem to her. She is professional after all.

She grips Rebecca to her and waves a knife from her sleeve. She presses the blade to Rebecca's neck.

"Why this always happens to me?" Rebecca sighs.

* * *

Arkham Knight isn't patient man. He never was. Right now his temper is already being tested. First Crane didn't let him kill Bruce and then the bastard almost got the cloudburst. He had only one hostage remaining. At least Barbara was somewhat safe. Crane couldn't lay even a finger on her.

He had let the Rebecca-girl escape. Or whatever she was. Jason had always hated personality disorders. Harvey is a great example of that.

To be fair her tattoos and scars are disgusting. Even thinking about that makes Jason angry. He hates her. He hates Joker. And he HATES Bruce.

"Boss? You gotta see this." One of his militia says. Jason recognizes him to be Smith. Jason found him betrayed, just like he. Smith gives him a small screen.

"This is showing all around the city." Smith says.

"How does it feel to see your city on the brink of ruin, your friends in the clutches of death?" The screen shoved Barbara's lifeless body in the wheelchair. "You stretched yourself too far this time, Batman, and now your failure is all but complete. As that final dying breath escapes her body, she will know you are the one who failed her." Crane ends his message and I can only imagine the horror in Batman's eyes. Finally something is going right.

"You can go now." Jason tells to his soldier. He is already on a tight schedule. He needs to prepare the Cloudburst. Now.

Jason really doesn't care about Crane's plan. It doesn't matter. All he wants is to see Bruce dead. And he wants Bruce know who did it. Jason wants to look at his eyes when the life escapes from them and him to know that he, Jason Todd, the fallen Robin, defeated him.

And his moment is close. It is getting closer and closer. But first he needs to take care of cloudburst. It is well hidden but Jason knows that Bruce will find it. He always will. Barbara was keeping him busy only for a moment.

Truth to be told Jason isn't sure how Bruce will try to defeat Crane. He will fail of course. But how? He has the whole city against him. Watchtowers, tanks, checkpoints, even fucking bombs all around Gotham. Crane got practically everybody against him. Jason dispraises them. He wants to shoot them to face. They are nothing more than criminal scum. They are worthless and a shame. But for now Jason needs them. He just needs to kill Bruce. The prize is expensive but Jason is ready to pay.

The new fake Robins needs to die too. After only six months he already took a new one. He didn't even bother to look Jason. He is worthless to Bruce. It doesn't matter anymore. Bruce is going to die tonight and so is Robin. He had professional working on it after all.

* * *

 _It was blurry. I couldn't see a thing. It was cold. I broke the skin in my palm again. It was weak after so many scratches and soon I felt warm blood on my arm. I rubbed my palms against my eyes. I accidentally touched my scars on my cheeks. I left out a small chuckle._

 _Suddenly I was blind. Everything has turned white and it strikes pain through my brain. I saw a dark shadow in middle of the white. Animalistic groan escaped from my mouth. I backed away against the wall trying to escape the light._

 _I heard a voice. It was soft but it sounded strange. I couldn't understand what the voice was saying. I groaned again. This time it was for warning. The shadow came closer. I jumped towards it but somehow I couldn't touch the shadow. It moved quickly and I was weak. I tried to jump again but I could only see black and I collapsed to ground. I felt something touch me and immediately I panicked. I bit the first thing that I could. I felt my teeth sink into flesh and the shadow yelled. Quickly I was back in the air. I heard shadow's voice again but it wasn't soft anymore. It came closer so I crawled as far as I could from it. To my surprise I didn't feel wall and my surroundings came even brighter. The change was so sudden that I screamed from pain. The white was too much for my eyes._

 _I felt something cold and wet on me. It was rain. Slowly I was able to see again. White turned into red. It was in my hands, it covered my body and it dripped from my hair._

 _High pitched laughter ran through the air. I couldn't stop. Tiers fell from my eyes and they became red. Everything was red and messy and chaos and…_

 _The shadow had followed me. It was standing few feet away from me. It was looking at me. It wasn't shadow anymore. It was human, like me. No, definitely nothing like me. It was too calm and collective. It was a he._

 _He made sounds again. It was back to soft tone and he was keeping his both hands up so I was able to see them. He walked closer. He spoke again. I couldn't understand him. He kept speaking as he walked closer trying to keep me calm._

 _I had a premonition what he was about to do but he was too quick. He jumped over me and captured me from behind. I wasn't able to bite him again and my kicks and screams were useless._

* * *

The knife cuts through my skin. Small drop of blood drops from the cut. It doesn't bother me. Pain tolerance is one thing that I got better at after Jo… after Joker.

 **'No! NO! Not again!'** Punch Line sounds so terrified that it makes me almost laugh. Parts are turned now.

"Could you just let her go?" Nightwing sounds so tired of this. Is this third time when he saves me in last twenty-four hours? I almost pity him.

"Only if you don't take me to GCPD." The girl says as she sinks the blade deeper.

"Nightwing has a point, whoever you are…" I say. I'm trying to resist rolling my eyes.

"Raven." She cuts me.

"Okay, good for you. But I'm kinda used to this. He is more than used to this and he's going to catch you anyway. I may end up dead but that's only going to piss him off. It's personal then." Why did I gave my knife and tazer to Knight again? They would be handy now.

"Don't get too cocky." She only states keeping her eyes on Nightwing.

I look at Nightwing hoping he gets the hint. Once I got his eye contact I blink. Then I break free from her grip using one of my training methods. She probably knows how to prevent that but she underestimated me and didn't pay enough attention. Nightwing kicks the knife off her hand and captures her quickly. Raven screams from disappointment but settles for it.

"I could say the same thing." He smirks. "But you have a point. You can't go to GCPD anymore. You are way too feisty for that."

When he isn't paying attention I grab Raven's old knife and put it in my shoe. I notice my outfit. Stupid Punch Line.

 **'Hey! I heard that.'**

"What are you going to do about her?" I ask.

"Cell would be good use. Possibly your old one." He says keeping his eyes on Raven.

"Who is she?" I ask again.

"I don't know yet. I found her in one of Batman's lairs."

"Wow. How did she found it?" Raven choses to ignore us and keeps her mouth shut. She only glares us.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna fin out." Nightwing looks me clearly thinking something else.

"Yes?" I question him.

"Can you wait here? On this rooftop, I mean. I need to put her away and then I come back for you." Nightwing turns his eyes back to Raven.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders. He nods and uses his grappling hook to get out of my sight. I wait few moments until I start moving. Of course I'm not going to stand there and wait. He clearly doesn't know me. I need to do couple things first. Punch Line left a big mess for me to clean off.

* * *

 _I was at hospital. My hands and legs were tied to the bed and I was in intravenous therapy. I was alone again. Only noise was from hospital gadgets. I tried to free my hands but it alerted the staff. Soon, doctor came from the door. She was an older woman whit grey hair on a bun. She looked oddly familiar. Maybe I had knew her in other life._

 _"Hello, Rebecca. I'm doctor Gretchen Whistler." Even her name sounded familiar. "Do you remember me?"_

 _"No." I lied a smile on my face. "Can you remove these ties? They hurt like hell."_

 _"I'm sorry but I afraid not. They are necessary from security stand point." Her face didn't flinch. She sounded like this wasn't her first time. "Do you remember anything that happened to you?"_

 _Pain. Laughter. A shadow. "Few things."_

 _"You were found inside of Arkham City. Before that you were arrested being connected in murder of Sam Rackel. When you were found, you tried to attack your rescuer and you were wounded in many ways. It took DNA tests to find out your identify." Her voice was dry and professional. She irritated me._

 _"Good to hear, doc. But this is kinda boring. Can we skip this part?" I yawned._

 _"Do you remember who caused you this?"_

 _"Caused what?" I tried to dodge the question._

 _"You have multiple Joker-themed tattoos, scars that form a twisted smile, burning marks, other scars all over your body and you were undernourished and dehydrated to the point that after maybe few more days you would have died. And you had multiple ribs broken, your ankles and shoulders dislocated and signs of beating and possible rape." She still sounded calm. Like this was something that happened daily to her._

 _"All sounded correct but that rape thing didn't happened. I wasn't his type. And you probably know more than me. I didn't know I had broken ribs. I suspected it of course but after awhile it didn't matter anymore." I looked her with bored expression._

 _"So you remember what happened." It wasn't a question._

 _"Some of it. Memory never was my strong point." I laughed._

 _"Rebecca, please. You have went through a deep psychological trauma. Let me help." Now she really was getting to my nerves._

 _"Please, doc. Do you seriously think you can help me? And stop using that name. It doesn't belong to me anymore." I spitted to her feet._

 _"What do you mean?" Whistler took her notes ready._

 _"Rebecca was too weak to take all the pain. Ordinary, stupid girl. What was she thinking idolizing_ him _?" I felt rage in my voice. That stupid, delusional piece of shit._

 _"So you aren't Rebecca?" She lifted her gaze from her notes to face me._

 _"Nah, you really should keep up, doc. You are way behind." I laughed to her face. "But I'm bored now. Go away. I don't want to talk anymore." I face the other way._

 _"You aren't charge of this situation." Whistler sounded angry for the first time._

 _I started screaming on a top of my lungs and wrestled as violently as I could. Soon I felt sedative going through my veins and I passed out._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. You are going to see lot more Jason in future. Also I wanted to say quickly obviously my Raven isn't same Raven from Teen Titans. I invented this character long before I got into comics and named her Raven because ravens are my thing. Later when I read Teen Titans I cursed myself but it was too late to change her name. The character was Raven and that's it. So in my version Teen Titans isn't a thing and neither is the "real" Raven.**

 **Random Fandom kid: Thank you. I'll do my best.**

 **Anyway, see you on the next chapter!**


	11. Part I: Chapter 10 - Legacy

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 10 – Legacy**

* * *

First I need to go home. I need my medicine to keep Punch Line in check. But I need to go quiet. I can't be seen or I will die. Punch Line had luck earlier when she faced those men. They were just random thugs without any proper weapons.

Nightwing is so going to kill me.

I'm not far from my apartment. Luckily Nightwing left me on Miagani Island near the bridge that goes to CGPD. Grand Avenue is only couple blocks away. If I can only stay in the rooftops I will be fine. Supposedly.

Luckily after the incident with Joker, part of my rehab was exercising and my choice was parkour and learn how to fight. Of course I'm only a beginner but I have basics covered. Hopefully that's enough.

I jump to the next rooftop quite easily. I need to remind myself not to get too cocky. There is still many things that can go wrong.

I reach my apartment without any problems. Once or twice I heard thugs driving around with stolen cars and shooting their weapons but none of them spotted me. I sneak inside and grab a key from my bra. And they said that keeping your stuff in your bra isn't practical.

My apartment is small and messy. My clothes are lying on the floor and many books and cd's are all over the place. My acoustic guitar is left on my bed but I ignore all of this and go straight to my bathroom. I open the closet over the sink and grab couple medicine packets. I ponder them in my hands until I drop them and go get my shoulder bag. I throw the pills there and take couple in my hands. I get a glass of water and drink them down. Now Punch Line isn't a problem anymore. Then I go back to the main room and move the guitar from the bed. I tear the mattress open and find my hand gun. I shouldn't even have it. I would be send back to asylum immediately if somebody found this. Even Dick doesn't know about it.

I put the gun on the bed and put my knife from my boot next to it. Then I find my pepper spray. I need more. This isn't enough. I sigh and go to stand next to the wall. Earlier there was a closet but now it was covered but there is a weak spot and if you know about it you can access to it.

I tug my hand through the weak spot and soon I find what I'm looking for. A purple packet with a green bow and red polka dot pattern. Small, handwritten card is attached to it. I rip the card away and throw it to the floor. Carefully, I rip the packet open ignoring the bow. There is a pack of cards, a gun, dentures with dynamite, purple cloves with reinforced knuckles, joy buzzer, boots with hidden knives and a jester outfit in it.

I remember when I got it. It still makes chills go down my spine. Part of the deal was that I can't throw it away or tell about it to anyone. I haven't broke my promise to this day. Maybe it was time to take it to the good use.

I take off almost all of my clothes. I can't be recognized. I put on purple and yellow striped tights and darker purple shorts. The shirt is yellow and it also has orange stripes. These ones are skinnier and I feel a protective layer on it. It would most likely to protect me from basic bullets and maybe some knives. I hope I don't find out.

The jacket is darker purple suit jacket. It's packet with secret pockets and I can fit easily most of the weapons in there. I don't do that yet. Instead I find little grenades from pockets. They are filled with Joker's toxin. The tough makes me terrified but I can't back now. Instead of panicking I bite my tongue and take a deep breath. I tie a green bow around my neck and braid my hair and tie it too with a green bow. Lastly I take a green domino mask to my hands. It isn't enough to cover my identify.

I go back to the bathroom and pick up my makeup kit. I make my eyes even darker and I add some green to around the edges. I paint my face white but I leave my tattoos out so anybody can see them. Rebecca doesn't show them ever. I add red lipstick to my lips and my scars. I smudge it a little bit so it looks even messier.

"Why so serious?" I say with a dark voice. I smile to my reflection. It is scary how much I actually look like him. It's almost like he is back. I shake that though out of my head quickly. This isn't the right time.

I go back to my bed and look at the all the weapons. I put joy buzzer to my right hand under the clove. Dynamite dentures I put straight to my bag. Same goes to Joker toxin grenades. I put cards to my jacket pocket and my own gun too so I can reach them easily. Other gun I hide to my pants so I doesn't get noticed. First I check that it isn't loaded. I find five normal bullets and one fake bullet. Classic Joker. I could see the bang flag already.

I put green boots on and I try to kick my bed. I notice that if I push the right spot the knife comes out easily. It looked like it could really hurt.

Before I leave I put more useful things to my bag. I decide the brad isn't a right idea. I quickly undo it and put my hair into two pigtails. I sight and put my mask on. I check that it stays in place. It's scary how perfect fit all the clothes are. Joker most likely measured me while he was beating the crap out me. How polite of him.

I'm ready. I hesitate a moment before I step out of my apartment. Now if I am able to avoid Nightwing, Robin and Batman I should be safe. No-one else is able to recognize me. All the people that I know are long gone.

I almost smile when I find a pack of gum from one of the pockets. Fine. I give this one for you, Punch Line. I open the pack and throw it to my mouth. It's been forever since I last chewed gum. It's nice for a change.

I need to concentrate. Since my phone died week ago I need to find another phone that I can use. I need to check that Dick is safe. Sure, he is in Blüdhaven but you never know in Gotham. He is probably worried about me. I haven't call him awhile. He's been busy as always and I've been avoidant as always. Sometimes I wonder how he can deal with me despite I sometimes disappear for days. If I've been quiet for too long he comes to check on me or at least sends a doctor to help me.

I owe him so much. I should thank him more.

* * *

 _I'm no longer in a hospital. I've been moved to Arkham Asylum. It's funny how after a while you remember things differently. The place wasn't so dark anymore. I was able to see it in a new light now. Doctors didn't give me a permission to walk so I was moved in a wheel chair. I was tied to it obviously but it was nice change from lying on a hospital bed._

 _Guard called Aaron Cash was responsible for me. He had only one hand and a hook in other. Rumor has it that Killer Croc bit his hand off and is wanting the rest of the body too. I wasn't jealous for him._

 _"You are going to be transferred into Penitentiary. You have your own cell and a new psychiatrist." He said._

 _"I'm so excited. Can you see how happy I am?" I answered sarcastically._

 _"If you want, we could arrange a surgery for your scars." Cash said. He was trying to help but I wasn't a mood for that._

 _"Why on earth I would do that? I love my scars. They really highlight my smile, don't you agree?" I smiled at him. I felt little tingling sensation but I was already used to it. The scars still hadn't heal properly so every time when I smiled or laughed they hurt a little. It was okay. I liked the pain._

 _"Here is your new cell. Make yourself comfortable." He said. I wasn't on a highest alert patients so Cash was bringing me here alone. The cell was small and it had only a bed and toilet._

 _"If your treatments help you should get to a better cell quickly. It's all on you, Rebecca." Cash pushed my wheelchair in and freed my hands and legs. I was too weak to attack and I was too concentrated to trying to get up._

 _I didn't remember the last time I walked. My ankles were healed already but the doctors were too concerned about my head to let me walk freely. Or it was due to the fact that first time that they tried to make me walk I tried to strangle one of them. I failed of course but I wasn't allowed to move after that._

 _I was bare feet so I was able to feel cold tiles against my soles. Carefully I tried to stand up. It was wobbly but I was still able to do it. Meanwhile I tried to take few steps Cash had already left the cell and was now closing the door. It didn't bother me. I was having too much fun with my new ability._

 _"Here are your clothes. After you have changed somebody will come and pick up your hospital wear. You aren't allowed to leave your cell without security guard with you. For now you aren't allow to meet visitors and you can only leave your cell to meet your doctor and go to lunch. For now you don't need to care about that because for now all of your food will be brought straight to your cell." He read most of it from paper. It sounded like he does this a lot._

 _"Bored now." I said without looking at him. Cash left and I found a pile of orange clothes from my bunk. I changed them but I tied the top part to my waist. They felt weird against my scars and burns. White top revealed most of my tattoos. I gently patted smile face on my wrist._

 _The cell was too dull for my taste. It needed some color. I remembered when Rebecca painted smile faces on streets. It wasn't that bad idea. I scratched my left wrist so blood came out. I scratched more until couple drops had turned river of blood. I tipped my fingers to the blood and started painting smile faces to my cell walls. Guards came soon. Maybe the cameras alerted them but they were too late. My cell wall were covered in bloody smile faces and each one of them were looking at them. I smiled to them too. Covered in blood and smiling wickedly I looked at the horrified guards._

* * *

Dick is behind from his schedule. He was supposed to track Penguin's weapon trucks but Rebecca and this new ninja-girl made difficulties. He needs to dump this girl somewhere safe and then contact Bruce and be ready to hit. It is hard enough to convince Bruce to let him be in Gotham already. Joker's death really changed him. He had always been loner but now he is shutting everyone out. As Jason's death wasn't bad enough.

"Alfred, can you hear me?" Dick puts his hand on his ear. Raven remains silent but lifts her eyebrow.

"Master Grayson, what brings me this pleasure?" Always maintaining his politeness, classic Alfred.

"I got this one hostage and I need to put her somewhere." Dick says while jumping to another building.

"Perhaps GCPD, master Grayson?" Alfred says.

"She already tried to escape, twice." Dick sighs. Raven tries to hold her face on a bored expression but Dick is fairly certain that she smiled.

"Oh, I see. And master Drake already has his share of hostages. I see what I can do." Line is silent for a moment. "You could bring her to Wayne Tower and Lucius could provide a cell for her. Blindfolded, I assume."

"Yeah. Thanks." Dick ends the conversation. He stops on a rooftop and puts Raven down. "Sorry."

"You don't look sorry." Raven says sharply seeing Dick's grin. Her limps are tied so all she can do is sit on the roof and try to look confident.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Dick covers her mouth and nose so Raven can't breathe. She reminds herself that she needs to do this but she can't help her body's automatic reaction to fight or flight. She can't do anything so soon she fells unconscious. Dick lifts her to his shoulder and rushes to Wayne Tower. He can't be certain how long Raven stays unconscious and it's important that she knows as less as possible. It's already bad enough that she heard Alfred's name.

"Mr. Grayson, what a lovely surprise. Who is this lovely lady that you are bringing in?" Lucius Fox asks when Dick bursts to his office. Technically it's Bruce's office but Lucius controls most of the time Wayne Enterprises.

"She calls herself Raven. I need the special cell and make no contact to her. She can't allow to know where she is or who she is dealing with. And if you can, identify her and inform me as soon as possible." Dick puts Raven to the floor. He removes the bandages that are covering her face.

She looks young. About in her late teens or early twenties. She has thin eyebrows and tanned skin. She looks oddly familiar.

"Looks like she could be one of Talia al Ghul's personal guards that Mr. Wayne faced back in Arkham City." Lucius says. He has a point. She looks like she is from Near-East.

"She resembles Talia to herself. Maybe she is used as her double." Dick notes. "Anyway, are you able to do what I asked even when the situation is what it is?"

"Considered it done, Mr. Grayson." Lucius returns back to his desk to open something. Dick leaves from the balcony leaving Raven and Lucius behind.

Back in his early days as Robin, Dick's favorite part of the job was being able to fly around in Gotham. It brings back some good times when his parents were alive. So much has changed since then.

First his parents, then Jason and now Barbara. They all have died because of criminals. His and Barbara's relationship was always complicated but Dick can't even imagine what Tim must feel like now. Dick knows that they were dating and apparently they were quite serious. He haven't properly talked to Barbara in years. After Jason died their family fell apart. Tim was able to repair some of it but now it was all lost.

Jason had died several years ago. The Joker hold him a long time. Dick couldn't even imagine all the horrible things that he did to Jason. Jason was just a kid. He was way too young to die and the way that he had to go… Dick still is able to see those video tapes how The Joker tortured the boy. He and Bruce tried to find him but they couldn't find anything. None of them weren't able to find him. They never even found Jason's body. The casket was buried empty. Only thing they had about Jason's death was the video about a broken boy whose cheek is marked with J letter and who's beaten with a crowbar. And then Joker shot him. To the chest. On a video. The second Boy Wonder died alone and broken.

* * *

 _I was moved to a different cell again. They didn't like my decorations. I also got a suicide-collar to check that I didn't try to kill myself and my nails were cut as short as possible so I couldn't rip my wrists open again. Stupid doctors, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was having way too much fun._

 _"Doctor is waiting for you." Guard outside my cell said. He was here to pick me up for my daily shrink appointment._

 _I rolled off my bunk and the guard handcuffed me before taking me to the doctor's office. She was waiting for me but it wasn't Whistler anymore. This one was younger and she had a red hair._

 _"Hello, Rebecca. My name is Dr. Sarah Cassidy. I'm here to help you." She had a tape recorder on. It annoyed me._

 _"Is that thing necessary?" I asked while the guard pushed me to sit down._

 _"Yes. You can leave now." She said to the guard. He only nodded and left closing the door behind him. "So, Rebecca. Can you tell me something about yourself?"_

 _"I love cutting my wrist open. I also enjoy murdering puppies and boiling kiddos alive." I answered without hesitation. "And don't call me Rebecca. Get your facts straight."_

 _"But your name is Rebecca Robinson. Why wouldn't I call you that?" She asked making notes._

 _"Rebecca was me before_ him _. I'm not her anymore." I answered lifting my eyebrows._

 _"Who are you now then?"_

 _"I dunno know yet. That's the fun part." I smiled wickedly._

 _"Then I must refer to you as Rebecca. But back to The Joker." The name made me shiver. Cassidy made a new note. "You avoid his name."_

 _"That wasn't a question."_

 _"I assumed it was obvious. You were abused and tortured by him. Of course you don't want to use his name. But fear of the name will only increase the fear of the actual thing itself." She answered._

 _"_ He _isn't a thing. And are you implying that I'm not supposed to fear_ him _? It's his fault that you are talking to me at this moment."_

 _"No. I'm only implying that avoiding your fears will only make it worse."_

 _"You are starting to sound like Scarecrow with all that fear-talk. I remember that he always talked about different phobias, even when he slept. Can you imagine? Of course Croc put an end to it." I crossed my arms and lifted my legs to table._

 _"Please but those down. But you remember working here?" Cassidy asked calmly._

 _"Some of it. It was monotonous as hell. You must get paid a lot. I can't see any other reason why somebody is still working here." I said keeping my legs on the table._

 _"Perhaps passion or need to help others?" She pushed gently my legs down._

 _"Like Halreen Quinzel? Or Jonathan Crane? Or Hugo Strange? This asylum's old employs has a habit to end up crazy. Not surprised tho. Old Arkham himself started it." I slammed back._

 _"You seem to have cynical view on people." She made another note._

 _"In Gotham it's called being realistic. Besides good joke or two always saves the day." I lifted my arm so that the tattooed smile face was covering my mouth like it was my real smile._

 _"You haven't crack that much jokes."_

 _"Not in the mood. I just been through a deep psychological trauma." I quoted Whistler._

 _"Fortunately we need to end this interview has come to end."_

 _"Can you see the tears on my cheeks?" I asked sarcastically before she was able to finish._

 _"Very funny. We will meet tomorrow. You may go back to your cell." She closed her tape recorder and called the guard in. He walked me back to my cell pushing me in._

 _When I was left alone I sat on my punk slowly hitting back of my head against the wall. There was something about pain that made me feeling better. I continued hitting my head until I zoned out._

* * *

Jason curses out loud. Bruce destroyed both of his radar towers and is probably now headed to his long-range missile launcher. It is bad enough that he had allied with Poison Ivy and waked a huge fucking plant earlier. Bruce must be desperate to prevent Cloudburst to happen. His plants will not help him. But Ivy can be problematic later. Jason knew that she should been left in her cell back in Blüdhaven but Crane had to have his mind.

"Gamma 4, status?" Jason angrily demands. "Gamma 4, do you copy?!"

"Sir, he's going for the defensive shield!" His militia commander answers.

Jason knows there isn't time to waste. He immediately alarms his units. They have Bruce's location. He just lowered the defensive shield. And now he is lowering the bridges.

"Sir, Batman's lowering all three bridges into Founders' Island." Militia commander tells.

"He is bringing in the car to destroy the missile launcher. Deploy strike team Delta to target location now."

"Yes sir. What about the Batmobile?" Militia commander asks.

"Activate the Cobra squadron. Run it into the ground." This should keep him occupied.

Only after few seconds militia commander says: "Lost contact with a drone, sir."

"Send backup, now!" Idiots. Jason is working with fucking idiots.

"Four still in operation." Not for long if Jason knows anything about Bruce.

"We lost a Cobra. Maintaining the search pattern." Militia commander says again. "Sir, we got three Cobras left in the field."

"Cobra offline. I've got two in support." Militia commander reports. Jason knows that's not enough. "Just two remaining." He continues.

"Drone offline. Sending a Cobra to support." It hasn't even been five minutes. Good thing is that Jason is almost where Bruce is. "One unit still under my command."

"He wiped out the drone in Drescher!" Militia commander shouts. "Strike team Delta deployed. They are heading to target location."

"You're trapped Dark Knight. You put up a good fight. But now you lose." Jason is so close to reaching his goal.

"Rooftop's clear. Target is in a control room. Moving to secure." Militia's member says.

"Hold off, lieutenant. He's mine." Jason walks the stairs up and kicks the locked door easily open.

"Where did he go?" Militia's member asks next to him.

"Raise the defensive shield. Keep all access points covered." Jason orders. He looks around the room trying to find Bruce. "Sir, the launcher is secure. As long as we controls the skies, he'll never find it." Jason reports to Crane.

"Good. Are we still o schedule?" Crane asks.

"We're entering the final phase."

"Your patience will be rewarded soon."

At the same moment Bruce drops down from the ceiling taking out five of Jason's men. He tries to strike Jason but they both end up holding each other's throats.

"Who are you?" Bruce's voice sounds painful. Jason can't blame him. His grip on his throat isn't gentle.

"Not yet, Dark Knight." He pushes Bruce away and drops a smoke bomb, disappearing from Bruce once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay. We are almost at the juicy part. As always don't forget to leave a review. I really appreciate them! See you on the next one!**

 **By the way can I get applaud from keeping up with my update schedule?**


	12. Part I: Chapter 11 - Birds

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 11 – Birds**

* * *

Gotham resembles more a war zone than a city. I have never seen anything like this. I don't believe Arkham City was this bad. At least there wasn't an army defending criminals.

Speaking of army even the rooftops aren't safe. Arkham Knight isn't messing around. It feels like every other rooftop is filled with militia and sentry guns. Gotham has went straight to hell under Scarecrow's guidance.

Most of the time watchtowers are higher than me so I need to look out their firepower. Luckily one girl isn't easy to notice and I've stayed undercover so far. But today isn't my day.

One of the red lights hits me and I immediately panic. I hear gunfire go off and without thinking I jump off the roof. I maybe managed to get out of gunfire but I have another problem. I can't fly.

I'm hanging on the edge of the building only my hands holding on to the edge. Roof is wet and slippery and I feel my grip slip. It's only matter of seconds for my grip to loosen and me falling to my death.

Out of nowhere a hand appears. It pulls me to my safety but it's too quick for my eyes to be aware of my surroundings. Somebody holds me and we fly to somewhere. I can only register the ground under us.

"You're safe now. And officer will come and pick you up." The one and only Batman stands in front of me. He is taller than I thought and he looks scarier than I imagined.

"Wait! Don't go!" I shout desperately when I notice his grappling hook. "I'm Rebecca Robinson."

That stops him and he turns to look at me properly. He notices my outfit but I can't read his face since most of it is covered with a mask.

"I know this looks bad but please don't tell the cops." I beg. I remove my stupid mask as an act of trust.

"Give me one good reason why." His voice is low, almost like a grumble.

"I did a mess earlier tonight and I need to fix it. If I go to GCPD I can't fix anything." Okay, maybe I'm not telling the whole truth but it's better than lying.

"You would be safe there."

"I know. But I need to fix this. Please?" I try.

Batman stays silent for a moment just analyzing me. I feel like he knows that I'm not telling everything.

"Fine. But you better not get into trouble. I have work to do. Take this." He gives me a small communicator. I attach it to my wrist but when I look up he is gone.

"Hey? If you can hear this, please don't tell Nightwing that you saw me. He is going to be so pissed." I shout after him. I have no glue if Batman hears me or not but I'm not going to stay here and wait for an answer. I hear screaming from the watchtower. I guess Batman didn't go that far. Soon sentry guns blow up leaving me the freedom to move.

I try different buttons on my communicator. It opens a hologram screen. "Cool." I browse different features and find a call button. I press it and tap Dick's number on it. I thank my luck that I have only one friend who has a phone number. I only need to remember about three numbers and since I rarely ever leave my apartment I can memorize all of them.

"Rebecca?" His voice says after couple peeping sounds.

I'm not sure where to talk so I awkwardly lift the communicator closer. "Yeah, it's me. Did you get out?"

"From Gotham, you mean. I live in Blüdhaven, remember?" His voice sounds a bit weird. I admit that I'm not good at reading people but I sense that something is off.

"What's wrong? You sound weird." I ask.

"Nothing. Just a flu. Where are you?" He changes subject.

"Still in Gotham. I kinda missed the evacuation." I'm not sure what to say to Dick.

"Are you safe? Where are you?" He asks. He sounds worried.

"Listen. I need to tell you something. Shit is going down here. Earlier at the evening, before all this started, or actually it might have been yesterday. Anyway when Scarecrow poisoned Pauli's diner, my old work place, I was going to work and I accidentally pumped at the wrong person at the street."

"What do you mean?" Dick asks.

Hell, I might as well tell him everything. "It was this new Arkham Knight guy's soldier. He is helping Scarecrow. He has his own militia and bombs and tanks and guns. The soldier-guy kidnapped me because I saw too much. He locked me into his trunk and he and his militia buddy took me to their safe house. Then this Arkham Knight came in."

"Wait. What?" Dick interrupts me.

"Shut up and listen. As I was saying, Knight came in bringing Poison Ivy. I guess she didn't do as Scarecrow wanted. But then Knight left her there and took me instead. So we left and I tried to escape and tazered him." I swear that I heard him sigh. "Obviously that didn't work as I wanted and he recaptured me quickly. He took my tazer and knife. So then I was taken to Stagg's airship. So I panicked and tried to escape again. This time it worked little better and I managed to get a hostage. I almost got out until Knight came back carrying this new girl. I think she was Gordon's kid. So he stopped my escape but I panicked again and shot him to the chest."

"You did what? How did you even get a gun?" Dick interrupts me again.

"I'm telling you. So he had an armor but I had time to hide. Long story short he captured me again and because I was being difficult he brought me to Scarecrow and I got to taste his toxin." I stay silent for a moment trying to fight against flashback. "After that memories are little blurry. Punch Line decided to show her face. I believe she and Knight had conversation and somehow she was able to get us free. I only remember Knight being really angry. His anger was terrifying. So Punch Line escaped successufully and I think Nightwing helped her. I'm not sure how. I remember being brought to their secret lair and this is the worst part."

"Go on."

"I met Robin."

"How terrifying." He sarcastically interrupts.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant and you know it. Anyway, Robin showed me to their other prisoners. You heard the news about those missing people, right? Like that headmaster and singer and so on. They were Jokerfied. Like some sort of weird sickness." I know this is important and I try to remember every single detail that I can but it hurts my brain. "They have Joker's blood in them or something. But I remember five cells but one was empty. I can't remember how I got out but something scared the living hell out of Punch."

"You are not Punch Line anymore. What happened?" Dick asks.

"We had a fight. She was trying to kill this guy. I wasn't going to allow that happen. Not again. I have enough blood in my hands. So we argued and then she pushed me into a water. Or maybe she jumped. It was unclear." It feels so good to finally tell everything to somebody.

"But you can't swim. How did you got out?"

"I don't know. When I woke up I saw Nightwing again but I don't think he saved me. He had this girl with him. She was his prisoner but managed to get free and tried to make me her hostage. Nightwing defeated her and left me to take her away. She called herself Raven or something."

"Are you with Nightwing right now?"

"No. I'm not waiting him to rescue me. Do you know how big mess Punch caused? I went to my apartment to get my meds and stuff." I'm not going to tell him about Joker's "gift". Even though he is dead, he is still everywhere.

"Idiot. You need to get to safety. How did you call me by the way? I though your phone was broken."

"It is. Batman gave this to me." I say.

"Batman? When did you met him?" He sounds surprised.

"About a minute before I called you." I answer truthfully.

"What are you going to do now?" Dick asks.

"First I'm gonna check Dr. Cassidy."

"And then?"

Before I can answer a giant plant grows next to me. And I mean _giant._ It's a huge flower, taller than buildings around it. It grows so powerfully that it makes the ground vibrate. It makes me fell and accidentally drop my communicator. It ends the call but it appears to be still intact.

"Shit." I look at the huge plant that rises in front of me. "That's not gonna capture some attention."

* * *

 _"Now, can we talk about your childhood?" Cassidy asked. I was sitting on my chair in another taped interview. Because I had been acting nicely I've been moved to another cell and given some personal stuff including gum._

 _"Like I have a choice." I murmured under my breath. "Sure, whatever you say, doc." I said louder._

 _"You have three siblings. Is that correct?" She checked on my medical file. Rebecca's family wasn't allowed to meet me yet. Not at least face to face. I was apparently too sick._

 _"Had."_

 _"Your oldest brother, Robert, died eight years ago."_

 _I didn't answer but I stopped chewing my gum._

 _"Where you close?" Cassidy asked with a sympathy in her voice._

 _"Yeah. Rebecca was pretty close with him." I removed myself on the sentence._

 _"Can you tell me more about Robert?"_

 _To be honest I would rather crap her stupid pen and stab her into the eye with it but world was cruel to me._

 _"He was twelve when he died. We used to play Mario Cart together. He always hated when I tried to sneak to his room and play spy with Ray and Ronald. We weren't that good to stay undercover." I smiled. Rebecca seemed like she wanted to talk about this._

 _"I see."_

 _"Mom and dad loved him. After he died everything fell apart. Robert was the only one who Rebecca told about her obsession with_ him _. I think they were close."_

 _Cassidy noticed how I changed me to her. She stayed silent._

 _"That was of course before Robert school was bombed."_

 _"Police never caught the guilty, am I correct?"_

 _"No. Those bastards are too corrupt for that. I heard they captured the right guy. Black Mask a.k.a. Roman Sions. The mob boss that controlled the whole fucking city until_ he _took him down. The bastard had so much money that he could bribe anyone. And bastards at the GCPD are still so corrupt that they transferred underage girl to a dangerous prison full of dangerous psychopaths. And why is that? Because the biggest criminal in town wanted a new toy!" I didn't notice when I had stood up but I was shouting to scared looking Cassidy only my hands handcuffed to the table._

 _"I think we can end this interview here. Guards, take her back to her cell." She pushed button under her desk that called guards. I was quickly back in my cell. After the guards disappeared I let myself drop the first tear. Silently I allowed the tears come. It was the first time in years that I cried._

* * *

Dick is almost in Penguin's last hideout. He earlier told Bruce his other hideout but after hearing that Penguin himself is hiding over here Dick couldn't help to get a head start. He is an independent hero for God sake. He doesn't need Bruce's permission to do his job. And Dick is in a hurry. He still has to find out who Raven is and where is Rebecca.

She called him earlier and told some interesting details. What did Punch Line do to piss of Knight so badly? And even Rebecca didn't have a clue who helped her out of the water. Other interesting detail is how did she got out from the movie studios. After this Dick needs to call Tim.

Multiple Penguin's men are watching for him but Dick easily finds a route around them. He confidently walks straight through the door without bothering to hide. The room is full of thugs. There is more of them than Dick expected but Penguin is also in there.

"Kill that cocky bastard." Penguin shouts waiving his umbrella.

This is Dick's favorite thing on the job if he didn't include flying. Actually fighting against bad guys. He is good at it. One of the best. But this time it isn't enough.

Finally couple of Penguin's men are lucky enough to capture Dick. He took down most of Penguin's men but they got the upper hand.

"Hey, Oswald. You're losing." He smiles to his smaller opponent.

"Don't get too cocky, boy. It's time to call big bad Bat here." Penguin's men bring in a camera.

Dick throws a cocky grin at it. "Good news. I found Penguin. He's right where we want him."

Penguin hits Dick near neck. "Cocky little bastard." He lifts Dick to sit straight. "You been takin' from me all night Batman. It's time I did a little takin' of my own.

"Bats, I'm fine! Don't worry about me." Dick yells at the camera. Thug who holds camera shuts is and kicks Dick to the torso.

"He is all yours boys." Penguin leaves Dick's eyesight. He leaves his goons to beat Dick up. He knows Bruce will be here soon. Penguin was wise to leave them.

Thugs try to hurt and make him mad but Dick keeps his positive attitude. "Don't expend too much energy forming words. You're going to need it later."

"You ain't getting outta this punk! You're gonna die in here." Thugs hits him.

"There is nothing like beatin' on Batman's friends." Other thug says.

Dick continues ignoring their punches and poking fun of them. This only irritates them more.

"Hey! His up. Boss wants to finish this one himself." Some other goon interrupted.

"You hear that, Nightwing? We're gonna keep you alive for a little bit longer." The thug who is currently beating Dick says.

"More stimulating conversation. Great." Dick sounds bored.

"Aw, let me hit him, please?" Despite asking permission the thug raises his hand ready for a punch.

"Hey! What did I just say?" The goon in charge says.

"I know, the boss wants him alive. It's just his face, it's so… hittable!" Dick has heard that one before.

"Look at it this way, it's something to look forward to." His friend tries to comfort him.

"Yeah, I guess." Dick's beater admits.

"What you even doing here? You got no business being in this city?" Now the thugs are sounding like Bruce.

At the same moment Batman bursts through the wall behind Dick's back. He throws Dick and his chair to another goon breaking the char, freeing Dick and knocking out the goon. Dick and Bruce clear the room quickly. They take down the goons together. They really don't have a chance against Batman and Nightwing.

After Dick finishes the last thug Bruce starts talking: "What did you think you were doing coming here alone?"

"A thank you for finding this place would be nice. You should be happy, we got all the caches. The Penguin is finished." Dick says defending himself.

"We still need to find him." Bruce reminds.

"I doubt he stuck around." Dick says remembering earlier.

Bruce just turns around and goes to the vault to spray his explosive gel to the dynamite ready to blow it up. He comes back and starts to close the vault door.

"Well ain't this cosy!" Penguin is holding his gun on Dick's head. Now he understands Rebecca's frustration on being a prisoner all the time.

"You need to keep an eye on this one, Batman. He's a bit too careless for my liking." Penguin lefts out a dark chuckle. "Come any closer and you get to see the contents of his head!"

"Hey, Oz. Do you remember the Flying Graysons?" Dick bluffs.

His bluff is enough to distract Penguin. Bruce attacks and he and Dick take him out. Bruce blows his final vault and knocks out Penguin.

"You know I was just going to suggest you to do that." Dick comments. "So here's the part where you tell me off…"

"I'm proud of you, Dick." Bruce sounds serious. He looks Dick in the eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" This isn't how Bruce usually acts.

"This is the end. This is the last time we meet." Bruce says.

"Don't talk like that. This won't stop you. Nothing stops you." Dick isn't sure is he trying to convince Bruce or himself.

"Keep Blüdhaven safe. Promise me." Bruce holds out his hand for Dick.

"It's okay Bruce, I get it. You just don't want me hanging around, stealing the limelight." Dick backs away trying to keep his tone light.

"Dick…" Those four letters sound so familiar and so desperate at the same time.

"I won't let you down." Dick says on a serious note. He uses his grappling hook to get away but he still hears Bruce's silent "I know."

Could Crane actually do it? Could he stop Bruce and Batman?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay most of this chapter went for making up a mistake that I did earlier. This is why you should write all before posting it guys. But now we are on the right track. And on a side note: Did you see the new Star Wars Force Awakens? Not gonna lie, I cried (it was so GOOD) and I might write something on it. And who else is exited for Season of Infamy? Next chapter will probably be linked some of the missions.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Thanks for all of you who are following/favorite this and even those who are only reading this. Special thanks to those who had left a review and Merry Christmas for you all!**


	13. Part I: Chapter 12 - Family

**A/N: This chapter includes spoilers for Season of Infamy: Shadow War mission. You've been warned. ALSO AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IT!**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 12 – Family**

* * *

Gotham is changed to hell. I saw Firefly burning down a fire station, which is ironic I got to admit, Two-Face robbing banks, bodies nailed to a wall, Riddler sending his creepy messages and thugs shooting their guns. Like Knight's militia wasn't enough. Even Scarecrow makes his speeches occasionally. Just to make sure that we don't forget him. Like we have a choice.

Batman has been awfully quiet for some time. Banks are still robbed and fires are still started but nobody hasn't heard about him in a while. Earlier Founder's Island was freed from Knight's grip. At least the bridges went down so us, regular not-vigilantes, can move on and off the island. Since then nobody hasn't seen Batman. I overheard from couple Knight's militia that Arkham Knight is pretty pissed about his nemesis disappearance. I'm not interested about him. I have better things to do then worry about some random guy's revenge as long as it doesn't affect me.

I mean of course I want Batman to defeat Scarecrow but I can't help him much. The best thing that I can do is get out of his way.

* * *

 _It was Christmas. I've been here for a month now. Better cell and some of Rebecca's old stuff. I was still forced to wear prisoner's clothes but I got the freedom to wear accessorizes if I wanted. First I said no but then I realized how fun it could be. Since it was holiday and apparently it would help for my "recovery" if I would act like "normal" people during Christmas I was half allowed and half forced to wear Christmas sweater. I don't think even Rebecca would have liked this. It was bright red with a reindeer on it and it was the ugliest sweater that I had ever seen._

 _"Oh good, you are wearing your sweater." It was rare that Cassidy was in my cell. We had our interview in here because during Christmas some rogues went little crazy and it was banned moving patients/prisoners during holidays unless it was absolutely necessary. So Cassidy was sitting in my cell with me. She had a chair and I sat on my bunk opposite to her. It was weird having anyone in my cell. It was my home and nobody ever came there._

 _"Yeah. This is the weirdest fucking method I've ever seen, doc. I don't think Rebecca ever wore a Christmas sweater." I noted._

 _"I thought it would be nice to wear something else than your regular uniform." She smiled to me._

 _"And you decided that wearing the ugliest piece of clothing that you can find?" I lifted my eyebrows._

 _"Listen, Punch Line." She only used my name when she wanted me to listen something that she knew I won't like. "Since you have made some progress…" With that she meant that I don't slit my wrists and paint smiley faces with my blood anymore. "…you are allowed to try meet visitors now."_

 _"Yay." I said with most sarcastic tone that I could._

 _"Your family really wants to meet you." Now I saw why she used my name._

 _"I don't have a family." I said immediately._

 _"Yes you do. Don't play stupid with me. They really want to meet you since it's been months when they last saw you. However we have couple rules that you need to follow."_

 _"Yay."_

 _"First of all you are going to be hand cuffed and there will be guards watching you all the time." She said pretending to not to hear my comment. "Second of all I expect you to know how to behave. This is your family. You may think that Rebecca is dead but I know that she is still under there and meeting her family would help your disorder."_

 _"Relax, doc. I just got my gum back, I won't try to kill them or anything." I rolled my eyes. Now I understood the sweater. It would be less of a shock to see. Still it didn't cover my face tattoos or my scars._

 _"You will meet them soon. They are arriving to the asylum at the moment. I will tell them details about your disorder. Then you will meet them. Guards will help you to visitor center." She got up and left me alone in my cell. It didn't take long till guards walked me to the visitor center. I was left alone in a room with table and three chairs. I sat on one of them with my hands cuffed and other two were on the other side of the table. They were probably for Rebecca's parents._

 _I sat alone for a moment trying to carve smiley faces to table with my nails. It was difficult because my nails were still kept short incase I decided to rip my wrists open again._

 _Since I was concentrated only onto the table I didn't notice when the door opened. I didn't even notice them when they sat on their chairs._

 _"Grhm." Jeremy Robinson coughed to get my attention. He wasn't a tall man. Only muscular for working as a police in Metropolis._

 _"Ou." I only said. I didn't carve the table anymore. I wasn't sure what to do._

 _"The doctor told us about your disease." Rachel Robinson said quietly. She was a small woman and I remember her to be quite fragile. Rebecca was always careful around her after Robert's murder._

 _I didn't say anything. I only observed their expressions. It must be a shock to see their daughter like this. They didn't know that Rebecca was dead._

 _We all just sat quietly there full five minutes. Nobody knew what to say._

 _"Is the food okay here?" It was so typical of Rachel to ask about food. She used to call Rebecca every day to make sure that she ate something._

 _"I guess. I get my own food since I'm separated from others." I said keeping eye contact._

 _"So you haven't meet any other patients here?" Jeremy made sure._

 _"Nope." Long answers weren't my thing at the moment._

 _"Good." Another awkward pause._

 _"So, how's the patient interviews?" Jeremy tired._

 _"You know; I go in, doc asks some questions and I go back to my cell." I needed to keep it cool._

 _"You live in cell?" Rachel frightened._

 _"Yes. I tried to bite somebody's hand off and I'm wearing a suicide collar because I decorated my old cell." I spitted out. I was aware of the window next to us. I was sure that Cassidy was observing us even though I wasn't able to see her._

 _"You tried to bite somebody's hand off…" Rachel repeated weakly. She irritated me._

 _"Yes. You heard right. I also still have broken bones, sometimes I throw up my food and oh, most importantly I have insane dead clown in my head telling me several ways to murder someone." As I talked I saw how Rachel's face washed out of color. "And the only reason that I haven't done anything is because_ he _wanted me to do it. And I'm not taking orders from anyone."_

 _"Rebecca…" Jeremy tried. Wrong move._

 _"I'm not Rebecca. I assume that Cassidy told you that much. She is dead. Killed by_ him _. I'm Punch Line and I'm not your daughter. I'm not under your control. You are weak parents. You shut her out after little Robert kicked the bucket. You shut all of your kids out. Sweet Rebecca moved out and started toy with wannabe gangs and ended up in prison. How are you other kids? Like the new bee. Wasn't she called Roberta? What a better way to name your kids than after her dead big brother? Must make wonders to her when she grows older. I mean look at what happened to Rebecca."_

 _Rachel started crying and Jeremy tried to comfort his wife and keep his poker face. Neither of them tried to stop me._

 _"How are Ray and Ronald? Are they cutting or perhaps into drugs? Or maybe both? Why have one when you can have both? Kids grow up so fast. It takes only a moment for them to grow up from playing spies to transferring to shop lifting. Or are they just trying their best to hold on and then move away as afast as possible?"_

 _"Rebecca, you are not thinking straight." Jeremy tried to stop me._

 _"OF COURSE I'M NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! I'M FUCKING MANIAC, PSYCHO, CRAZY, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT. Shut your big fat mouth and listen for once. REBECCA IS DEAD!" I shouted. I was tired to pretend calm and collective. This shit isn't worth it._

 _"Please." Rachel's voice was weaker than a whisper and I ignored her completely._

 _"Oh, get some fucking balls. You aren't the one who is locked in a fucking cell and forced to eat whatever pill that someone gives. You aren't the one who was tortured six months. You don't have tattoos or scars or burning marks. You aren't marked to be_ his _property." I violently removed my stupid sweater shoving my tattoos and scars in all of their glory. I got a glimpse at myself in the window. I had faded green hair which looked like a cat more than actual hair. I was grey and bruises and scars covered my skin. And all I saw was_ his _marks._

 _Apparently Cassidy has enough since almost at the same second as I got my shirt of guards entered the room capturing me. But damage was done. Rebecca's parents did see_ him _in me._

 _Later that same evening Cassidy came back to my cell. I was surprised because I was still in the same cell than before and I also got to keep my stuff._

 _"You have a package waiting for you." She said. She opened little locker and put a package there before she left. I opened my side of the locker and saw a small packet. It was covered with wrapping paper and a bow._

 _All though clearly saw that it was opened already and then closed again I was curious. It passed the security check but the important question was who was stupid enough to send me a gift. I ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a book._

 _"A book? I was expecting something more exiting. But a book?" I mumbled. I noticed a card inside the packet. I picked it up. It was simple Christmas card with a white snowy landscape in it. I opened it and found with a beautiful handwriting words "Hope, this helps. Sincerely Richard Grayson"._

* * *

Dick is on his way to Wayne Tower. He and Bruce already took down Penguin and Bruce sounded like he is planning to quit after this night. It is a scary though. Dick can't imagine Gotham without its Dark Knight. What is going to happen to Gotham if Scarecrow wins?

Dick reaches Wayne Tower and enters in. He sees Lucius working on some project of his but interrupts his work when he sees Dick.

"Mister Grayson. How can I help you?" Lucius stands up.

"Did you find anything about Raven?" Dick asks.

"As a matter of fact I did, Mister Grayson." Lucius hands his tablet to Dick. Dick looks at it and sees Raven sitting in middle of her cell at the same position as when he found her first time. She is meditating with her eyes close but she is facing the camera so she clearly knows that she is being watched.

"Well, fill me in." Dick says.

"She isn't in any database but I managed to find something. Around the world it's been reports of female assassins. Most of them are about Shiva and some are suspected to be even about Talia al Ghul but I found some rare pictures of this Raven right here. I also found out that she is often used by those who have power but don't want to share it to kill some big names. I'm sorry for lack of information. This was more Miss Gordon's specialty and she has really been undercover."

"Can I see those pictures?" Dick asks handing the tablet back to Lucius.

"Yes, of course. Just give me a moment." Lucius quickly writes something on the tablet before showing Dick a picture of some government's men in a cold climate.

"What am I looking at?" Dick asks seeing nothing special about the picture.

"This was the president of Finland. He was assassinated ten years ago. Killer used special kind poison arrow. It's one of the deadliest venoms on the earth. President was shot in the chest during live tv with a shot that seemed impossible. Green Arrow commented that he knew nobody else than him who was able to perform that shot. This picture is taken moments before the arrow killed the president. If you take a closer look at the corner you can see this." Lucius increases the picture and Dick is able to see unclear imagine of a small black figure. The picture is unclear and he can't even tell if the figure is a he or a she.

"This is only seen a second before figure disappears. The killer was never caught. But the arrow is identical to the arrows that Raven is carrying."

"Ten years ago? That means that she was about ten years old. Maybe younger. How is that possible?" Dick asks.

"You were about the same age when you started." Lucius reminds.

"Yeah, I guess…" Holy shit! "If she has been killing country leaders since she's been ten there is no way that I was able to catch her that easily." Dick craps the tablet from Lucius. He switches to the camera that watches Raven and sees only smoke. "Shit! Lucius take cover. She has escaped."

"Too slow." Raven is holding her arrow next to Lucius' neck. "This is one of those, oh so poisons arrows that were used to kill that corrupted scum. One cut through his skin and he is gone. I would think you next move very carefully."

"Relax Lucius. I got this." Dick takes his escrima sticks out.

"Sure, birdie. As long as you remember that your friend's life is in danger."

"What do you want?" Dick asks trying to bluff some time.

"Robin's location." Raven says.

Well that's not going happen. "As the rest of the world."

"Does rest of the world have a poison arrow on your friend's throat?"

"Well they usually give up easier but don't worry, you'll join that club soon."

"Where is Robin?" Raven demands. Her arrow is dangerously close to Lucius throat but it still isn't breaking the skin.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Liar!" Dick notices that her accent gets thicker when she gets angry. "You don't know how much its depending on this."

"I would guess a lot of money but call me old fashioned." Now Dick is interested. He sees that his opportunity is close.

"If I show you, will you tell me where Robin is?" Raven says. "This situation is a dead end. You are not going to give me what I need and I'm going to kill this man. Then you will do anything that you can to hunt me down and drag Batman into this. Innocent blood will be spilled."

"You have…"

"…a valid point?" Raven suggests.

"I was gonna say an optimistic view what's gonna happen if you kill Lucius but sure, let's go with your idea." Dick says.

"So we have a deal?" Raven asks.

"I suppose we do. At least now." Dick lowers his escrima sticks at the same time when Raven lets Lucius go. Dick helps Lucius to sit down.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Lucius whispers so Raven can't hear him.

"I always do. But if you can don't mention this to Batman." Dick winks before turning around.

"Are we going or not?" Raven crosses her arms.

"Yes, part of being a good person is making sure that hostages are okay."

Raven only snorts before turning around and going to balcony. She stops to wait Dick and then jumps opening her arms like a bird.

Dick jumps right after her. Fresh air makes Dick feel good and the illusion of flying makes it even better. They land on top of a building and before Raven can move forward Dick stops her.

"This better be worth it. I'm a busy person." Dick reminds Raven.

"Believe me, this is worth it. It's matter of Gotham changing to warzone." Raven's eyes are dead serious.

"In case you missed the news, it already is." Dick addresses the city around them.

"This is nothing compared to what's coming." Raven says.

Like it is a que, giant explosion happens. Thick smoke spreads around the city. The wave is so powerful that it makes them both stagger.

"Oh no." Raven's eyes are widen when she looks around them.

"Scarecrows toxin." Dick says. Thick cloud of toxin covers Gotham's streets. Dick hears screaming all around him since hundreds of thugs are trapped to the streets. Only tallest buildings are safe. Raven and he were lucky. Toxin is just below them.

"How? I never seen anything like this?" Raven whispers. "It looks like it is alive."

Dick must to admit that she is right. The gas glows slightly orange and it movements make it look like a living being. Thugs' screams sound obtuse and ghostly.

"Welcome to Gotham… The City of Fear." Scarecrow's voice says darkly.

"I can't… I can't show you. It's under that toxin." Raven says. "It's even more urgent than I thought."

"We don't have a deal then." Dick says looking down at Raven.

"I… I need to tell you. It's too important." Raven looks unsure about herself.

"I'm all ears." Dick raises his eyebrows.

Raven looks around her before opening her mouth. "I'm part of League of Assassins. One of the top assassins and Talia's personal guards. Since Ra's al Ghul died back in the Arkham City the league haven't been like it used to. Of course Ra's' body was saved and some of us tried to bring him back. Because Batman destroyed Lazarus almost completely it was only possible to bring him half back. He is like a zombie and only thing that is keeping him alive is remains of the pit pumping straight to his bloodstream.

"But problems were far from over. We lost many in Arkham City. We couldn't bring back Talia. League was falling apart without its leader. Then Nyssa came back." Raven bursts.

"Hang on a second. Do you mean Nyssa Raatko?" Dick interrupts.

"Yes. She came back. But she didn't want to recreate her father. So league divided to two. Loyalists are trying to recreate their leader and rebels are on Nyssa side. She wants to take over the league and destroy the pit." Raven tells.

"And that's bad because?"

"Because league is having a full out war in your dear city. They will not quit until other side is completely taken down. And that means lot of casualties on both side and civilians."

"Let's say I believe you. That league is having a civil war. Who side you are on?" Dick asks sharply.

"Before this I was gone a long time. Nyssa is ready to leave Gotham if Batman says so. That's not right. League belongs anywhere where corruption and criminals are. But she has a point. Ra's comes out crazier every time when he enters the pit."

"That's not an answer." Dick points out.

"That's all you are going to get." Her accent thickens again. "It needs to be stopped."

"Why would you care if innocents die? And how's this is connected to Robin?" Dick isn't ready to trust her.

"Because if this war rages on longer it's gonna destroy the whole league. You are detective's eldest son. His first choice as his heir. At the moment you are my best change to end this."

"I'm gonna ignore that last part. I still need more evidence." Dick still isn't convinced.

"You're going to get some." Raven says as she jumps to next building leaving Dick no other choice than following her.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my Christmas present to you all. I had kinda festive theme in flashback. Rebecca's past is starting to unravel and she is almost ready for next phase. New mysteries are surrounding Raven.**

 **IMPORTANT PART: As you probably know at the end of Shadow War mission you can choose to either destroy the machine that is keeping Ra's alive and leaving Nyssa in charge of the league or you can give Ra's his cure making him to possible to kill Nyssa and claiming his league back. Because this is (most likely) last Arkham game the option is leaved completely to the player. If you can leave a review telling which option do you want me to write in this story. I have a vague idea on both of them and I really need help to decide which option I'm going to go. So if you possibly can, leave a review telling me your opinion. It can only be something simple like "I want Ra's to be in charge" or "I hope that Nyssa becomes the new leader". I really value your opinion. You can vote freely as many times you like and as long until I tell otherwise. Thank you!**


	14. Part I: Chapter 13 - Time

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 13 – Time**

* * *

Scarecrow's toxic explosion was so strong that it knocked me to the ground. I stay on my knees resting on my hands on top of the rooftop. I was lucky staying this high up. Just a feet below me yellow gas is circling the building. I hear how regular thugs are screaming and killing each other. Soon the toxin is so thick that it blogs most of the sounds.

Scarecrow actually did it. I can't believe it. He won. Gotham's future is on his hands. There is no change for Batman to defeat this.

I lift my gaze to the huge flower over Botanical Gardens. It absorbs fear toxin but it can't remove it all. Batman will need something bigger than that. Poison Ivy is most likely responsible from the plant. Why she is helping Batman is a mystery to me. She usually isn't fan of us "pathetic meat-sacks". I remember back when I worked at the asylum that she preferred females but that wasn't much. I thought only human being that she actually cares is Harley and maybe Selina. Guess I underestimated her.

Okay, now would be great idea to make a plan. Dick safe and sound so I don't need to worry about him. I have my new fancy communicator so I can contact practically everybody. This thing even has an internet. Quick search told me that Dr. Cassidy was evacuated and safely out of Gotham. I'm probably one of the only ones who failed to evacuate. Before Scarecrow released his toxin I heard thugs talking about Bruce Wayne and Simon Stagg staying at their lairs. Wayne was most likely in Wayne Tower and Stagg at his airships.

Suddenly I see Stagg enterprises logo. It is in my mind. I remember running past it and then jumping.

"Punch Line…" I close my eyes trying to remember more. Headache starts quickly but I know that at some point I was definitely at Stagg enterprises.

 **'Why so serious?'** Punch Line says. First I startle that my meds aren't working but then I realize that her voice is only a memory. Keeping my eyes closed I can see Arkham Knight standing in front of me. He is towering me. Even though I know this isn't real I get a bit scared.

 **'What do you mean?'** Knight sounds irritated. Punch Line does that to people.

 **'You should take your mask off. Nobody can't see the great big smile of yours.'** Someday I swear I will kill Punch Line. Somehow I get her to materialize and then I punch the fuck out of her.

 **'I don't smile.'** Knight is clearly as annoyed as I am.

 **'C'mon! You have to smirk sometimes!'** I know for a fact that Punch Line was smiling stupidly when she said those words.

 **'I'll take you back.'** I know Knight tried to pull Punch but she fought back.

 **'You are no fun. No cookies for you.'** I thank my luck that Punch didn't get me killed back there. I'm sure it came close.

 **'You can't be serious. Minute a go you were okay being dragged and now you won't even move out of free will.'** To be clear I wasn't okay being forced to do what he wanted but I was scared that he was going to kill me. It isn't my fault that Punch happens to be crazy masochist.

 **'Technically it wasn't me who was okay being dragged. I would have punched you at least.'** Like that was going to work. Knight would just have brake my arm.

 **'Oh, you mean…?'** He is quick. Most people aren't sure if they are talking to me or Punch Line. Some even don't see the change. Dick says that my whole posture changes and even my voice is different. According to him my voice is lower and raspier but Punch's uses higher pitch and when she is more psychotic than usual, she speaks quite low. I do that too when I'm mad.

 **'Yap. Rebecca has left the building. But you got to admit. She pulled of a quite a show. Like shooting you in the chest. Without that chest piece of yours she would have killed you. I bet you didn't except that to happen?'** I hate to admit but Punch had a point. I was ready to kill somebody.

I open my eyes. I was definitely in Stagg's airship. Company's logos were all over the place. Why Arkham Knight was in Stagg's place? Wasn't Stagg's company making medical work? I thought he was helping people. In Gotham that was apparently never the case. Next thing I know is that Bruce Wayne killed his own parents to get access to his parents' money or something else that stupid.

But what happened next? How did I get out of there in the first place? Armed guards were everywhere. And Punch Line isn't the best at plotting or manipulating. She is has too short temper for that. And then there is the fact that she only follows her impulses.

I close my eyes again. This time I see my own reflection. I'm in cell with a glass wall. Punch is flirting with the reflection. She has changed her attire. She ditched my hoodie and wiped my makeup. It was covering my face tattoos and scars.

 **'B, these jeans are really awful. What were you thinking?'**

I don't need to know that. I concentrate harder and try to skip couple steps beyond.

Knight drags us away. He and Punch are talking. He notices something in my hand. To my surprise Punch takes my jacket off revealing our tattoos.

 **'What the hell? Don't you understand what those mean? Are you mentally retarded? You have** ** _him_** **all over your skin. Your scars? It was a vice choice to cover them. You… You…'** Even though I know I'm safe from him his rage scares me off. Knight is furious. Angry isn't enough to describe him.

 **'Do you know what, you won! Leave this place. Yu have five minutes before I order my men to kill you. Just leave.'** Knight's rage is gone. Or not gone but different. He is cold and I notice even Punch was scared. Knight leaves her and now I know why I'm alive.

But Knight wasn't right. I didn't choose these tattoos or these scars. I didn't want The Joker to be marked me. Or at least when I got to know him. When glamorous imagine of him changed to cruel reality. Back when I was under seventeen I used to worship him. I admit it. It was dumb and childish. But I didn't realise the truth.

Back when I was younger Gotham was corrupt. It's gone lot better direction but we still have some corruption. Seeing somebody different working against those corrupted cops was really something. Over ten years ago, when I first saw Joker and Batman, it was new. Sure, some other guy called Anarky did the same thing but he was quickly captured and I haven't heard anything about him since. So Joker being against Gotham's police was really a game change. But I was wrong about him. All the other Joker-wannabes and I were wrong about him. We thought he was an anarchist trying to make some difference. Showing that we could make our own rules without government or police. It was too good to be true. The truth is that Joker is just a psycho who wants to see the world burn. He isn't interested anything else than causing as much chaos that he can. I'm glad that he is dead. He still has his strings on me but it was time to me to break free.

* * *

 _Medea. The book that I got for Christmas was called Medea. I haven't read it. It just sat next to my bunk. Sometimes at night it mocked me. I didn't like it. I almost destroyed it couple times but then backed out. Walls didn't talk to me anymore. The book was only one that did._

 _"Medea. I'm bored." I was laying on my bed keeping my legs straight up._

 _The book stayed silent. Most be because those stupid meds. My dose was raised and the pill changed to a different color._

 _"Did you hear me? I'm booored." I turned to lay on my belly. The book still didn't say anything. I crapped it and threw it to the wall. It stayed on the ground open at random page._

 ** _'Don't.'_**

 _Finally the book was talking. "You didn't say anything earlier."_

 ** _'Let me…'_** _Weird. The book sounded weak. Maybe it suffered from all the violence that I made it go through._

 _"Well, you don't see me to say sorry." I turned back on back and allowed my head go over the bunk's edge so I saw everything upside down._

 _"You have a visitor." Guard opened the cell. I fell from my bunk to the floor but quickly stood up._

 _"Stupid floor. Don't do that to me."_

 _The guard ignored me and walked me to visitor center. This time I didn't get my own room. It was just that kind of booth with a glass. Similar to those that I saw in movies._

 _I jumped to my chair. It was rotating one so naturally I started spinning like a madman. It took me few moments to notice that my visitor was waiting for me. I picked the phone and he did the same._

 _"Who the fuck are you?" I was still allowed to have my gum so I chew it and made a little bubble._

 _"Your cousin of course." He winked. I admitted that my memory wasn't the best one but I was certain that he wasn't my cousin. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked tall and seemed being in good shape. Quite opposite to me._

 _Apparently he noticed my disbelief. "I'm Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick."_

 _"Nice nickname." I pointed out. I was still chewing my gum and slightly spinning on my chair. I didn't do full spin so I was able to see Dick at all times._

 _"What do I call you?" He just smiled._

 _"Punch Line." My bubblegum popped to my face. It made me giggle as I ripped it off my skin._

 _"Mind if I call you just Rebecca?" He grinned to my tries to remove the gum._

 _"Yes, actually I do. Double persona disorder or something like that." I was able to remove rest of the gum and started making a new bubble immediately._

 _"Yes, I read your file."_

 _"Only family members are allowed to read it." I pointed out. I started moving back and forth on my chair._

 _"I'm your cousin, remember." He said keeping it cool._

 _"OH! Now I remember. You are that Wayne's kid. Didn't you get kicked out of school or something?" It happened some time ago and Rebecca didn't read the paper but I was able to remember the headlines._

 _"Yeah, something like that." He said it in that way that it implied like I missed some private joke._

 _"I got kicked out of school too!" My chair almost fell down so I needed to take few moments to steady myself. "Something to do with me being psycho and killing somebody."_

 _"You didn't kill anybody."_

 _"Sam Rackel. I guess it wasn't big news next to Arkham City. Funny don't you think? Lives becomes meaningless next to politics." I left out a giggle._

 _"I never cared about politics." He kept his eyes on me. He was reading me. I smiled even wider. So wide that I felt blood coming out of my cheeks. "Have you read my book?"_

 _I completely forgot the stupid book. It was playing silent treatment on me. Stupid book. "It didn't speak to me."_

 _"That's the idea with books. They are meant for reading, not speaking." I didn't question why he knew I was talking literally._

 _"I don't read."_

 _"You should. It can be very lonely in here." He smiled to me._

 _"Like you know." I murmured under my breath._

 _"What did you say?" His face was telling me that he already knew._

 _"Nothing!" I laughed. I started spinning again._

 _"It's enough for this day, Rebecca. Time to go back to your cell." Guard took me by the shoulder and walked me away. I was able to get a glimpse of Dick speaking on a phone his back facing me._

 _When I was back in my cell I picked the book from the floor. I took it to my bunk and looked at it._

 _"My new cousin told me I should read you. What do you think?"_

 _The book stayed silent._

 _"He seems suspicious, I know. But he is the first living thing who talked to me because they don't have to. Cassidy talks to me because she gets paid. B's parents talked to me because they felt guilty. They wanted to believe that they love me. That locking me away they would forget me. Out of sight, out of mind. That was what they are gonna do to me. They wanna forget me, just like rest of the world." I threw the book away again. It slammed against the wall with a loud smack before it fell down to the floor. I didn't pick it up._

 _"Locked away. Alone in her cell. Like a puppet on his strings. Like a toy in her box. It's quite funny. B's own parents lock her away so she can be just a toy. We don't have control. Everything just comes and goes and nobody asks a thing from us. We are toys. But we aren't even shiny new ones like everyone else outside these cells. They are wanted puppets. We are shabby and dirty and broken. And we can't be fixed."_

 _I looked at the book on the floor with cold eyes._

 _"Where is my knife?"_

 _I poked my cheeks. I didn't need knife to do this._

 _I slowly tried to rip my mouth. Blood started coming out. It brought soothing feeling of pain. But something stopped me._

 ** _'But he came to see us.'_** _Small voice said._

 _"Yeah. Some random Dick came to see us. How lovely." I said sarcastically to the book in the corner._

 ** _'But he came. We aren't out of his mind. He even gave you a Christmas present. And he doesn't even know us.'_**

 _I stood up and picked up the book. I walked back to my bunk with it._

 ** _'You can be fixed.'_**

* * *

Jason is furious. Bruce wasn't still giving up. Doesn't he realize? Crane won. There isn't nothing that he can do about it. Even Poison Ivy's plant can't help him. Gotham was finished. No street to defend, no rooftop to conquer, only fear gas.

Jason knows that at least a moment a go Bruce was located to Stagg's airships. He took all of his men out. He is probably going to find Stagg and try to get him help. There is no need for that. Cloudburst is invincible. There is nothing that Bruce can do.

Jason put drone to wait for Bruce to come out from airship. So far Jason hasn't hear a thing from the drone.

Crane still keeps going on about his speeches. Jason couldn't give less fucks what he is talking about. Jason is just waiting for Bruce to step forward so Jason can kill him.

Suddenly Jason's scanners alert him that Container Yard's entrance is open. "That sneaky little bastard."

Jason waits that Bruce is inside and locks the entrance. It's the only way out. He has him this time.

"Batmobile spotted! Container Yard." Militia commander says.

Jason doesn't know why Bruce is there or how did he got his dear car back but it doesn't matter. He alerts Crane while his commander reports loosing drones.

"I'm glad you got the wheels back. I want a proper fight when we meet." He says to Bruce.

It is almost time.

"Target is lost." His commander reports.

"Find him, sergeant."

It doesn't take long to do that. Somehow Bruce is now inside where most of Jason's tanks are at the moment.

"Batman is here." Militia commander says.

"Surround him! Destroy him!" Are these idiots able to do anything by themselves?

Bruce takes out more drones. His wining.

"I get to be the one who killed this city. Me! Your time will come." Jason knows this city better than anyone. He grew up in these alleys. He slept in these streets. He survived. No, he won. And now he is doing it again.

"Scarecrow, you read me? He took out the container yard drones. He's wasting his time. There's nothing there." Jason tells after Bruce destroyed all of his drones.

"Nothing we know of." It's a miracle that Crane answers. He is too focused on his twisted little games. If that fucker lays even one finger on Barb…

But Jason sees his point. If Bruce is wanting to go there, there must be something. Jason only has few drones down on those tunnels. Bruce must searching something on those metro tunnels. There is no other way.

Maybe another plant? Jason can't find out why. According to Crane's calculations there isn't enough plants in Gotham to remove his gas. But maybe make it weaker. If the gas is so thick that it is able to affect Batmobile then it would be logical for Bruce to try and find another plant. He is trying to find Jason and destroy the cloudburst. Gas is most likely keeping Bruce from using Batwing's scanner.

Jason is right. His scanners report him that another plant is freed and it's right below the church.

"Sergeant, there's a weed grown tall in Divinity Churchyard. Cut it down." Jason gives an order to his men.

"Sending drones in now, sir."

"I own these streets, Dark Knight!" Jason directs his words to Bruce.

Bruce just takes down more of his tanks.

"Confirmed contact with multiple organic defenses. Ivy's still helping him." His militia reports.

"Send in more drones. Ivy backed the wrong man." It is time to die for her. She is just criminal scum.

Bruce is destroying drone after drone. Jason's men are losing.

"You cannot let her harden the bark, we'll never get it down." Jason reminds his men.

"It's like he knows exactly where to strike!" Commander tells. That's why Jason trained them.

Jason only has under ten drones left. "Scarecrow, Divinity assault's taking heavy losses."

"Don't fret. This three won't make any difference. Ivy isn't strong enough to purify Gotham. No one is." Crane stays calm.

"He wiped them out sir. We're gonna need more tanks." Militia commander sounds shocked.

"No. Now he needs to face me." Jason makes his decision. Bruce should have died already. "Batman, just stop. Stop acting like a hero, stop thinking you can save… anything."

Jason keeps a small pause. "Oohh, you've found another tree? Well, I've still got the Cloudburst. You want to finish this? Come to the Bleak Island. Then it'll be over."

It is time to kill the Bat.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember last chapter when I asked you to vote? It's still going on. So *wink wink* go vote, maybe? Please? Anyway I hope you all had wonderful Holiday. Now I wish you all have a happy New Year. See you in 2016 (most likely at least)!**

 **Nyssa wins: 1**

 **Ra's wins: 0**

 **Thank you fanreader99 for voting.**


	15. Part I: Chapter 14 - Back

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 14 – Back**

* * *

Raven leads Dick to high building. They are now on the roof.

"Why we are here?" Dick analyzes his environment finding nothing.

"You see in the minute. But first, we need to hide." Raven jumps to her hiding spot. She waves Dick to come with her. "You said that you need proof of the civil war."

After few minutes Dick sees one Assassin jumping onto the rooftop. She is wearing a white uniform. That's new. Back at the city they all wore black uniforms.

Out of nowhere two other Assassins appears. They both are dressed in black.

"Where is the pit?" One of the black Assassins yells. Their outfits are different from city, too. Looks like they got an upgrade.

"Safe from Demon's Head's slippery fingers." White Assassin pulls her sword out.

"Traitor!" Both of the black Assassins screams. They attack to the white Assassins.

Dick tries to get out of their hiding spot but Raven stops him. "You can't stop this. Let them fight."

White Assassin manages to kill another one of her attackers but it doesn't come without a cost. Remaining black Assassin kills the white Assassin. As her last breath she strikes her sword to her killer. Only survivor is wounded badly. She tries to cover her wound but she is losing lot of blood. She quickly escapes.

Raven steps out and Dick follows her. "Do you believe me now?" She asks.

"So league is having a civil war. Which side is wining?" Dick asks. He examines white Assassin's body.

"Rebels. They are the ones wearing white. They know the pit's location. We need to destroy it." Raven looks the bodies too. She knew them.

"Why Robin is connected to all this?" Dick stands up and moves to look closer the blood that the living Assassin left behind. He quickly scans it for his detective mode.

"Arkham Knight paid me to kill him. According to my research he knows where the pit is. If I bring him Robin's head he is going to tell me what I need."

"Woah, slow down a bit. First of all: How do you know that he knows where the pit is? Second: what makes you think that you can trust him?" Dick says. He can't find a match for any blood samples. It doesn't surprise him.

"He is being around lot longer than you and your Bat-buddies think. He had has time to prepare and plan his revenge. And I trust him for the same reason that you trust me. I don't." Raven crosses her arms.

"Why would he tell you where the Lazarus pit is? Why wouldn't he used it for himself?" Dick points out.

"He knows how corrupted person goes after using it. And besides he doesn't strike me as a guy who wants to live forever. He's only interested in killing Batman."

"Why?" Dick says.

"I don't know. But that doesn't matter. The important part is finding the pit. I need to destroy it."

"There is more ways to find it. Why don't we try to follow Rebels? It's not impossible to track assassin." Dick notes. It's hard but he is a good detective and Raven know their methods.

"You are right. But it's impossible to follow them when other side is killing them and most of them don't even know where the pit is. These are just solders. They don't have any real power in the league."

"But you have?" Dick is good with reading people. Raven's posture gives him impression that at least she _thinks_ that she has some power. If she lies Dick can notice it. Nobody is able to lie to him if Dick sees them.

"You must think why I'm not carrying a sword. Most of us are." Raven takes black Assassin's sword. "This belong to Loyalist. Stupid fool. Sword is weapon for those who are first in line killing people. They don't know what is going behind the scenes. Arrow is for those who can step back and have some distance."

"I'm not giving you Robin's location but I will help you find the pit. And don't try to cross me. I know it before you know it even by yourself." Dick is done studying the crime scene. He has all the information that he needs. "We need to know where that ninja is going."

"I know already." Raven sounds surprised.

"Great. Then what are you waiting for?"

Raven jumps of the roof and Dick grapples away to follow her. She moves quickly but it isn't a problem for Dick.

"Where are we going?" Dick asks.

"To Elliot Memorial Hospital." Raven leaps away. They are almost there.

"Lead the way." Dick says when they arrive to their destination. Raven walks around the corner and points at the vent. It's surrounded by water and there is a generator keeping the water electrified.

"You can use your electric sticks or whatever they are called." Raven points at the generator.

"It's called escrima sticks. Get your facts straight." Dick sends an electrical charge and it makes the power go off. The water is now safe to cross.

"Follow me." Raven drops into vent. Dick follows her shortly. They enter the hospital quietly.

"You need to stay unnoticed. If they see you they will kill us both." Raven whispers. Dick sees one Loyalist facing the other way. She is so far that she hasn't notice them yet.

"Got it." Dick usually cracks joke or two but Raven looks so stressed that she might lose it.

Raven takes one long gaze to Dick but then she turns around and walks to Loyalist. Dick disappears into shadows giving her room.

"Hey!" Raven walks to Loyalist. Her face is changed back to blank look. Dick knows that look. He sees it often on Batman's face. It's face of a person who has something to hide.

"Mistress, you came back." Loyalist sounds slightly upset. She is trying to hide it but this proves to Dick that Raven wasn't joking when she was talking about power.

"Where's Ra's?" Raven doesn't look her. She is watching men who are practicing fighting. This irritates Loyalist but she hides it. Raven is her mistress.

"Mistress, you have to understand that he is hiding from those traitors. I can't…" Loyalist tries to explain.

"You can't tell me, where he is? Do I need to remind you who I am?" Raven turns to look at the taller assassin.

"No, mistress. But after Nyssa's betrayal…"

"I am not Nyssa so this shouldn't be a problem." Raven's tone is polite but it is obvious which one is in charge.

"Yes, mistress. He is in down stairs." Assassin steps away and lowers her gaze respectfully.

"So show me the god damn way." Raven says.

Loyalist begins to walk her to right direction but Raven protests. "I don't need you to babysit me. Just point it for me."

Assassin points at right direction. She looks pissed but doesn't act when Raven walks away. Dick waits till Loyalist is looking other way and sneaks behind Raven.

"Your accent isn't as thick as hers." Dick points out as they walk down the stairs.

"As I said, I was gone a long time." Raven sighs. She rubs her temples like people who have a headache.

Dick takes a closer look at her face. Now that he has this new information about Raven's status in the league and her looks…

"You are Ra's daughter. Just like Talia was and Nyssa is."

"Close. I'm actually his granddaughter." Raven doesn't even bother to lie.

"Talia or…?" Dick asks carefully.

"Talia." Raven closes her eyes for a moment.

"Oh." Dick says softly. Talia died just a year ago.

"We never we're close. I was kept as a secret. That's why I was away. I wasn't allow to enter Gotham or anywhere near Batman. He would have figured out." Raven opens her eyes and stops. "I was spending those years perfecting my skills. You probably know Shiva?"

"Yeah. She's got a quite a reputation." Dick remembers Christmas Eve. It's hard to believe it happened twelve years ago. It was just before his parents were killed. Only a year later Dick became the first Robin.

"She trained me more than my own mother. But I didn't stay long, Richard." It isn't a surprise to Dick that she knows his identify. Ra's knows it too but he respects Bruce too much to use his information to his benefit.

"I assume you know who Batman is too?"

"In this family, who doesn't?" Raven manages to make a weak smile.

They arrive to a new door. Dick grapples up and enters from a crack between rocks while Raven takes the door.

They arrive into a big lair. A handful of Loyalists are guarding Ra's. They lift their swords but lower them when they see Raven.

"Mistress." They take a respectful position and let Raven pass. She stops in front of her grandfather and she lowers herself to a one knee and puts her head down.

"Grandfather." She says and stands back up. He is worse than she remembered. Dick first thought that he is already dead.

"Ayda…" That must be Raven's real name. Dick is able to barely hear Ra's saying it. His voice is terribly weak. Raven wasn't kidding when she said that Ra's looks like a zombie. He is barely alive.

"You need to find Rebels, where they are hiding Lazarus Pit." One Loyalist walks between them. She appears to be their leader when Ra's himself is so weak.

"Is that an order?" Fire lights in Raven's eyes.

"Of course not. But surely you want what is best for your master, mistress." This Loyalist is smarter than the one in upstairs. She speaks Raven into a corner.

"Don't be foolish. Of course I want. But how should I know where the pit is? I just got into Gotham. You've been here forever." It's a game. League's politics are like a game. A deadly game.

Before Loyalist is able to answer one league member runs through the door. "Rebels! They found us! They are coming."

Raven quickly disappears when every other standing assassin in the room pull their swords out and run out.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Raven asks when she appears next to Dick.

"Oh, I already had my proof. This is for other purposes."

"We need to go." Raven ignores Dick.

"Way to state the obvious."

"This way. They are going to destroy the way that we came here." Raven sprints to other side of the room without touching the floor. Dick follows her lead and sees her to disappear into small tunnel. They exit the building.

"Move." Raven takes one arrow and drops on her one knee. She aims at the end of the tunnel. She releases it and runs further away. Dick is right behind her and he hears how the tunnel blows up.

"Why did you do that?" Dick looks Raven with confusion.

"Because that's how nobody can follow us." She looks like it was obvious.

"I'm not gonna give you Robin." Dick reminds.

"So we're speaking code. Fine. I know. But I need to destroy the pit. And then end the war."

"No offence, but how destroying the pit will stop the war? I'm all in for that but innocent lives are more valuable." Dick points out.

"Batman taught you well. You sound just like him."

* * *

 _Dick was visiting me every week. He came in every Tuesday nine a clock. Always. Medea-book continued talking me. Her voice became stronger and stronger. Other voices in my head went smaller as a contrast._

 _"Should I read you? Why won't you just tell me what you are about?" I was on the floor. I had a glass of water next to me for the colorful pills that I took. I didn't need water to swallow them._

 ** _'That would spoil the surprise.'_**

 _"You always say that." I sighed._

 ** _'Because it's true.'_**

 _Before I was able backtalk guard came to my cell._

 _"Is it that time already?" I got up and allowed the guard walk me to Cassidy's interview room. "Hello, doc."_

 _"You seem joyful today." Cassidy had her record tape ready._

 _"It's a good day. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Odd. I didn't think I'd say that._

 _"Is there something you want to talk about?" Cassidy usually waited no for an answer._

 _"Yes, actually there is something that I wanna talk." Words were coming out of my mouth without me saying them._

 _"Really? Please continue then." Cassidy covered her surprise quickly._

 _"I've made lot of thinking lately. You never told me how did I got out. Only what injuries I had."_

 _"Nightwing found you. He brought you here." Cassidy observed me closely._

 _"Who is he?" What the fuck was going on?_

 _"New vigilante. He is mainly located to Blüdhaven." Cassidy made notes._

 _I feel how I nod my head but I wasn't responsible of that. "How long have I've been here?"_

 _"About three months."_

 _"And how many times you have changed my medication?"_

 _"Your current medication is forth one."_

 _"Good. It's working."_

 _"Are you implying that you want to be cured?" Cassidy's pen was practically flying on the paper._

 _"Yes. I want her out of my head." Her? What the fuck I was talking about?_

 _"Her?" Cassidy read my mind._

 _"Punch Line or whatever she calls herself."_

 _"Who are you then?"_

 _"Rebecca Robinson."_

 _She tricked me. She was Medea. Or Medea was Rebecca. That didn't matter. She manipulated me to trusting her. To talk to her. She made the other voices go away. She killed them. They were my friends. That toxic, little fucker. I thought she was dead. Now she was trying to crawl back from her grave. This was my body now. I would make her regret that she never thought otherwise. Nobody should underestimate Punch Line._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I promise next one will be longer one. And it will be full of our supposedly dead-Robin. By the way what do you think of Raven's parents? Please leave a review.**

 **VOTING IS STILL GOING ON!**

 **Nyssa wins: 2**

 **Ra's wins: 0**

 **Thanks for PorcelainPuppetLady for voting!**


	16. Part I: Chapter 15 - Beginning

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals in their mind. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one and with the history like she has is she able to survive with out losing her sanity or life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca be only his toy?**

 **Chapter 4 is rated M**

 **Romance will be a slow burn.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 15 – Beginning**

* * *

Jason is ready. He has six Cobra tanks ready to shoot Bruce down. His militia informs him that the bridges are raised. It must be Bruce's work. He is here.

Arrogant fool. Does he really think that he has a change against Jason and six cobras? Cloudburst is invincible. Bruce has nothing that can penetrate its armor and Jason has powerful cannons on his side. He knows how Bruce thinks. This time he has the upper hand.

"We've lost a Cobra. Maintaining search pattern." Commander informs Jason.

Already? He certainly isn't wasting his time. Good. It wouldn't be fun without a proper fight. "It's over Batman. Gotham's dead!"

This time Crane isn't stopping him. This is his moment. The moment when Bruce goes down.

Commander informs that the bastard took another Cobra down. "Look around, Batman. Look at all good you've done." Jason points out sarcastically.

He has to admit that Jason is quite pleased with himself. He has brought Gotham onto her knees under Bruce long nose. Something that nobody else wasn't able to do.

Shit! He got only tree Cobras left in the field. But he still has the upper hand.

Jason checks every alley with his 360° scanner. To his disappointment he finds absolutely nothing.

Just after Jason loses his forth Cobra, Crane steps in. "Your escort is almost done, Knight. Protect the Cloudburst, withdraw."

"He can't defeat me. The Cloudburst is too powerful." Jason argues.

Crane has some nerve trying to order Jason around. Without Jason Scarecrow wouldn't even have Cloudburst. Jason doesn't give a shit about his plans. He is just like any other lunatic.

"Cobra tank down. Holding formation." Militia commander says.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crane asks.

"Finishing the job." Jason's voice is cold and determent.

"This is not the plan that we agreed upon." Crane's tone stays calm but Jason can sense the heat behind the surface.

"It's the plan that works." Jason is done taking orders from that sack. This is his operation now. "Scarecrow can choke on his toxin, Batman. He wants you to suffer. I just want you dead."

Then the last Cobra is destroyed.

Jason's personal tank is better than Cobra. It's quicker, it's weapons are better and it's armor is stronger. Jason knows that eventually Bruce has to come out of his hiding spot and it will be his end.

Tank jolts slightly and Jason's scanner finds Batmobile immediately. Time to die, Bruce.

Jason sends few missiles but Bruce is able to dodge them. He tries to make quick turns to shake off Jason from his trail.

"No escape!" Jason shouts.

"He is trying to overheat the Cloudburst. Leave now." Crane orders. It breaks Jason's concentration and Bruce gets away.

"He cannot win!" Jason curses.

"You will have your change to kill him." Crane says.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Jason has waited long enough.

Jason runs a quick scan but still finds no signs of Bruce. "I don't need permission to kill you."

Fear gas has cleared the streets of Gotham. First time in ages there is no criminal to be found. Only empty streets and two tanks playing a game of cat and mouse. Just two of them. Nobody to stop Jason from killing Bruce this time.

Bruce strikes again. It's only his second hit. Jason's tank can takes dozens more.

"Let me show you what real damage looks like." Jason says when he spots Batmobile.

Bruce tries to shake Jason off by driving into a tunnel. Jason easily keeps him on his sights. There is no escape for this time.

"Coward!" Jason grins when the tunnel ends.

Bruce finally gets away just barely missing Jason's missiles. Jason is angrier than ever and double checks every alley there is in Bleaks Island.

"The Cloudburst is not a bait, Knight. It's mine." Crane's voice says from the radio. His anger shines through.

"And Batman is mine."

When Bruce doesn't show up in while Jason tries provoking him out. "You tried so hard, for so long. But what are you, really? You're just a man in a suit, playing hero."

Jason's tactic seems to work since Bruce fires another shot. Jason follows Batmobile but his militia was right about its movements. They are difficult to track. But Jason knows the driver better than anyone else from Bruce enemies.

"Stay and face me!" Jason grows tired playing cat and mouse.

For a moment Bruce slips out of Jason's scanners but he manages to find him again. "Gotcha in my sights!"

To Jason's disappointment Bruce slips away once again after couple minutes of chasing.

"The Cloudburst won't withstand another strike. Retreat." Even though Crane is right Jason can't back away now.

"No. This is to the end." If Bruce hits again Cloudburst will overdrive but tank will not. Jason still has his change to kill his old mentor.

"You don't deserve friends. You don't deserve anyone!" Jason guides his speeches back to Bruce. Jason had waited to say those words for an eternity now. "Before I'll kill you, you'll know the truth."

"You could never save Gotham. You've just prolonged its dying, gasping breaths." Jason continues.

Finally Bruce fires his final shot finishing Jason's main cannon. Jason curses but the fight is not over yet.

"You won't win… ever!"

"This ends now!" Jason shouts when Bruce doesn't appear.

Tank gilts violently. Multiple missiles hit it and Jason notices that its armors performance has decreased to half way.

He drives towards where the hits came but Batmobile is quicker than he thought and another cannon hits Jason's tank. Batmobile hides behind a building but it can't hide forever. "Fight me, Batman!"

Bruce uses the same tactic. He hits, dives safety and waits for a new opportunity. He hides behind corners waiting for Jason to make a mistake.

"There you are!" But Batmobile dodges behind another building.

Several hits and threats later Bruce finally overdrives the Cloudburst. Jason doesn't have any other way than open the tanks shutter. He manages to track his upper body out before collapsing against the machine. Fear toxin hits him hard and he can't get up. He feels how Bruce takes him and grapples away just in time to avoid Cloudburst's detonation. Both men land the rooftop roughly.

Bruce is struggling to get up and Jason sees his opportunity. He quickly is over Bruce strangling him. They both are weak because their quick expose to toxin but Bruce manages to have an upper hand. He rolls over Jason and starts hitting him to the face repeatedly.

Just when Jason thinks it's over Bruce quits and stands up holding his head. It must be the fear gas getting to his head. Jason doesn't feel very well either and he quickly grapples away when Bruce turns around.

Jason can already hear Joker's laughter. He sees his smile around every corner. He can't hear Crane's angry threats to Batman or anything else. Just insane laughter echoes through his head. And failure.

* * *

 _"Rebecca?"_

 _I lifted my head. I had a new cell. Or it wasn't a cell anymore. I wasn't anymore prisoner. Now I was classified as a patient. It had been good luck that Asylum had been closed after Arkham City. Moving out of prison section was almost impossible in there. At least I never heard anything about healing patient back there. Mr. Freeze for example wasn't crazy or evil. But he was kept at deep-frozen chamber until all the villains were let free to Arkham City._

 _"You evening meal." Locker opened and I saw poor macaroni doze on the plate. Next to it was my evening pills. Asylum's food wasn't tasty but I ate it anyway to gain back my old weight. I was badly underweight when I got here three and half months ago._

 _One of the pills helped me sleep. I suffered from nightmares but according to Cassidy it was pretty normal after what I experienced. According to her if I managed to maintain my progress I would be demobilized in a month. I was doing well. I should be proud of myself._

 _Punch Line was losing. She was only an extra voice in my head with no real power._

 ** _'How naïve. You really believe that those pills will help you? That it makes your nightmares go away?'_**

 _I ignored her. If she didn't get enough detention she would eventually fade away. I swallowed my pills and waited them to affect me. She would go away. Just needed to ignore her._

 _I kept my eyes on the clock. I counted seconds in Spanish. I only studied Spanish for a year and I skipped most of my classes during that time. But it was a vise choice because it needed my full concentration._

 ** _'I think you are underestimating my power.'_** _Punch said in my head. She was sometimes in my sighs like now. I saw her even though I kept my eyes closed._

 ** _'Way to be a party pooper. Have some fun. We haven't seen blood in a while. You know that me plus blood is equal to fun.'_** _She gave me a wink. For my luck I fell asleep quickly as my medicine kicked in._

 _Of course I had nightmares. It's funny, people think after time flies by you wouldn't get scared by the same things over and over again. Those people have never seen nightmares about_ him _._

* * *

 _"You look horrible." Dick first comment was when he saw me. We were at the visitor center. I was allowed to have visitors without glass between us but it was my request to keep my visits here. And by visits I meant Dick because he was the only one who came to see me._

 _"Thanks." I wasn't feeling like meeting people. I had huge dark circles around my eyes and I was on a grumpy mood anyway. I wasn't good with people at my best but this was a low note even for me._

 _"C'mon, Bee. Don't be so grumpy all the time." Dick joked._

 _I gave him a look. My smiling scars were still noticeable._

 _"Yeah. About those scars…" Dick clearly knew what I was thinking._

 _"If you are gonna say that they aren't even that easy to notice I will break this glass and stab you." I crossed my arms and glared him._

 _"You hear that a lot?"_

 _"Every single doctor and psychiatrist that I meet says that."_

 _"No, I wasn't going to say that. Has anyone suggested you surgery?" Dick asked sounding serious. He was usually always cracking jokes so this was rare._

 _"Yeah. But this is America and it costs money. Which I don't have." I said. I already guessed what he was going to say._

 _"I can pay that." And I was right._

 _"Richard Grayson, you are a fucking idiot. You've known me couple weeks or something. You can't just come in and pay something this big. It isn't small amount."_

 _"Money isn't a problem." He had a weird look at his face. Almost guilty. But he covered it quickly with his trademark grin._

 _"I didn't mean that. I'm sure old uncle-Brucey will loan you some couple million dollars. But it is a problem for me. I was stupid. I did something wrong and got to jail. If I acted like I should have I wouldn't be here with an extra voice in my head and stupid tattoos and scars."_

 _"Hey. Don't be so harsh on yourself."_

 _"Time is up." Guard came to me. I stood up and gave an eye roll for Dick as a goodbye. He stood up too and watched me when I walked behind the guard._

 _Horrible noise jumped me. I didn't control myself. I fell to the ground covering my ears. I couldn't close my eyes._

 ** _'Bitch, did you think that was gonna be that easy to get rid of me?'_**

 _"What did you do?" I whispered with terror._

 ** _'You delusional fuck! I didn't do anything. I'm only in your head, remember?'_** _Punch Line laughed._

 _"What?" She was telling the truth. It was someone else. First thing that I noticed was that the guard was poking me to get up. There was also a calm voice telling something on loudspeakers._

 _"You need to get back in your room." Guard spoke. I stood up but I was immediately knocked back to the ground. The guard fell next to me. His head was pierced with a pen. He was dead._

 _"Prisoner has escaped on level one…" The voice said. I was on level one._

 _I was too shocked to make a noise so I turned my gaze and saw tall man towering me. He had scars all over his body. I knew who he was. Victor Zsasz was one of the craziest prisoners that I saw back in the asylum. He has a habit of killing people and marking their deaths on his skin. And now he was looking at me._

 _I screamed on top of my lungs as hard as I could. I backed away on the floor but it was useless._

 _Zsasz was suddenly knocked out and I saw Dick behind him. He didn't have any weapons but somehow he managed to break through a glass and knock out dangerous lunatic._

 _"What? How?" I managed to get out of my mouth._

 _"Luck. Get up." He didn't wait me, he just took my arm and pulled me up. He guided me through the hallways. Then he suddenly pushed me into a locker and I heard the lock click._

 ** _'Not this again.'_**

 _"Hey! What the fuck you think you are doing?" I got my voice back._

 _"Just stay quiet. I'll be right back." And then he just left._

 ** _'Wow. What a hero.'_**

* * *

Scarecrow's gas is gone. Just like that. One minute it was filling the streets and suddenly it just clears away like nothing happened. Well it is replaced by some pollen. It makes my nose tickle but it is still better than toxin.

Now I can see what is happening on the streets. Bodies are lying everywhere. None of those deaths was easy.

I carefully land to the streets. It's quiet and it is much easier walk a regular street than jump over buildings. Most of the thugs are dead or gone. But I can't let my guard down.

It would probably be vise to find a safe hiding spot and stay there but none of my actions are usually vise so why start now. This is so going to be death of me.

It feels nice just walk even I'm possibly minutes away to be beaten or raped or worse. Last year I've stayed indoors avoiding people. Spending all of my time to be careful and avoid attention. Odds are against me. Why not try walking on a street like I normally should do. Act like regular people if you count out criminals who are controlling city.

It can't be that hard.

I regret my decision almost immediately. Even though it is easier just walk a street than being on the rooftops it is not easy to look at all the bodies lying around. There is so many. This is horrible. Nobody deserves to die like this.

I just can't believe how many people have died. Scarecrow truly destroyed Gotham. I've never seen anything like this. And I've seen lot of horrible things. More than most people at least.

I walk couple blocks further and then climb back up. It's better to play it safe. Night is almost over. I don't know what happens when the morning comes but it will be nice to see sun again. Or it would but because this is Gotham and in Gotham is always raining.

I decide to sit little while. I let the rain fall to my face and limps. Occasionally a lightning strikes bringing some light. I always had liked thunder. In a weird way it makes me relax. At least it brings some variety to the weather. Nature's way to clean itself.

This all seems so final. Like an era is coming to its end. This massive strike into Gotham, all the villains teaming up… What is going to happen to Gotham?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. I'm not happy with this chapter but I need to go to sleep so here you go. Please let me know what you think.**

 **VOTING IS STILL GOING ON!**

 **Nyssa win's: 4**

 **Ra's win's: 0**

 **Thanks for xXSherlockianGirlXx and bconfer368 for voting.**


	17. Part I: Chapter 16 - Lost

**A/N: Oh look, guess who is back from the dead. I have not abandoned this story, which I know is surprising.**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without losing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M.**

 **Romance will be a slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 16 - Lost**

* * *

Jason Todd has a lot of bad memories in his life. Often person's worst fears come from those terrible memories but for Jason he doesn't see how his father tried to sell him so he would pay his depth to mafia. Jason also doesn't see how his parents are executed in front of his eyes. He doesn't see any memories from his life at the streets of Gotham. He doesn't even see how Bruce turned his back to him or how Joker and after his death Harley Quinn tortured him and broke him. No. All that Jason sees is loneliness, how everything is chaos and nothing makes sense and he is all alone. Everyone who were important are either dead or abandoned him. Jason's worst fear isn't Joker or memories of his torture. Jason's worst fear is being completely alone and the worst part is, that it has already happened. Jason is alone. He has no-one left to support him. Barbara wanted to lie to him and tell that she cares, that Bruce cares but Jason knows better. They are lying. They see a lost child, not Jason.

Nobody sees Jason. He isn't a lost child or a commander with a private army or a toy on an alley. He is only Jason. Crane wants to use him to defeat Batman but Jason doesn't care. He doesn't care about Gotham or anything. He doesn't even care about the Joker. He is dead and gone no thanks to Bruce.

Bruce. Once that name meant a father figure. Someone who believed in him and helped him to rise from streets of Gotham. Bruce trained him, even raised him. And he left him die. Not only that, he didn't avenge him. Bruce stood by and let The Joker continue his killing claiming that it was wrong to kill. The fact is that every single person that The Joker killed… that blood is also in Bruce's hands.

Actually, that is wrong. It would have been better if Bruce did nothing. But he picked Replacement. Another young boy who he would turn into soldier. Maybe Replacement will also die in battle tonight. Jason hired assassin to kill him. His life means nothing to Jason. Just like Jason's life means nothing to Bruce.

Jason isn't even angry for Bruce not saving him and letting him die. He angry because after everything that The Joker has done to him, to Barbara, to everyone in Gotham he still lets The Joker live. Bruce still thinks he should have saved The Joker from his death even after he killed Thalia.

When Jason finally gets grip from reality he is surprised how little has happened. His military has stayed loyal and even found Commissioner Gordon for him. Jason knows Bruce will show up soon. He has already lost one ally tonight, he doesn't want to lose another.

It doesn't matter. Jason will welcome Bruce gladly. He has his plan ready waiting for him in the tunnels. He would only need to wait for him to come.

Jason is slightly touched that his military forces has stayed loyal. He handpicked the members, all people who had nothing until Jason gave them a purpose by becoming the Arkham Knight.

* * *

 _By a miracle I was able to break out from the locker. This time prison break wasn't as grand scale than back at the asylum. I wondered where Harley was. She was also just another one of_ his _victims after all. And I could still remember her kind words. Hopefully, after_ his _death she would be able to come to her senses. Unlikely, I know but one could only hope._

 _But now wasn't the best time wonder about dangerous criminals. Or actually it was but focusing on the current crazies and very real lunatics in this very building rather than ghosts from the past. Dick had disappeared leaving no trace for me to find. Most of the place was fully locked and only other humans that I could find were lying dead on the ground._

 _Maybe it was Punch Line's work but corpses didn't startle me anymore. I was able to look at them dead in the eyes and feel nothing. It felt like Sam Rackel was killed a life time ago. So much has happen to me since then. I am not the same person that I used to be. I survived and learning from my mistakes but with what prize._

 ** _'Morbid much? At least I'm still here, bitch.'_**

 _Of course it was Punch Line. Every single time when it seems like matters can't get any worse she appears._

 ** _'I missed you too. But we have to get out of this mess. Or do you still wanna die?'_**

 _I decided to ignore her and hope that she woulf go away. Someday it will work._

 ** _'Yeah but today ain't that day. Besides we have bigger problems.'_**

 _Panic lifts its evil head when I hear footsteps. Quickly I jumped to empty locker and closed the door. I could still see outside from the crap but no-one could hopefully be able to spot me from my hiding place. The person who was coming walked calmly without a hurry in their step. It seemed unlikely that they were being chased and I was fairly certain that the person was alone. I tried to breathe as quietly as I could trying to catch a glimpse of the person I was dealing with._

 _Unfortunately luck was not on my side. I heard how the person stopped and before I could do anything they opened the door of my hiding place, pulled me out and threw me to the floor. Before I could properly react or even scream the person was on top of me pressing me down trying to trap me there._

 _'_ _ **Oh hell no, mister.'**_ _For a moment Punch Line and I become one and the same kicking the attacker away and crawling back up. I or Punch screamed like a wild animal and jumped against the attacker. At this point I have registered that I was dealing with a male, who was larger than me but not in their greatest shape giving me a chance._

 _The man cursed when I hit him knees first to the chest causing us both to crash to the floor. I kicked and screamed and bit and yelled using everything that I had. It was probably attracting unwanted attention but I had no time to consider that. The man fought back finally getting an upper hand and crushing me with his body._

 _"Time to die, sweetling." He started to strangle me. I tried to scream and rip his arms away from my throat but it didn't help. I couldn't breathe. My vision was turning to black. I was going to die._

 _That was the first time that I directly killed someone. I have no memory of it but later I was told what happened. Apparently I had managed to free myself form the man's grip by trying to rip his eyes out. As soon as I was free I started hitting him, beating him with new power that I never knew I had. The footage shows that the man was scared and tried to escape but I chased him and ripped his throat with my teeth and hands killing him. Then Nightwing appeared to the scene finding me sitting next to the body fully relapsed to being Punch Line. She was uncharacteristically serious, sitting calmly, singing under her breath and observing the bloody mess of a body. She had drawn smiley faces with the blood, then wiped them away when she noticed Nightwing._

 _"Am I a monster?" She asked and started giggling. Before Nightwing could react properly to the sight in front of him, I passed out._

 _Later I learned that the man who I killed was one of the inmates, called Kevin Martin. He had committed multiple crimes but I had still killed him. Whether or not I had killed a bad man didn't matter, I had ripped his throat open, fully becoming what_ he _had created in me, a killer. I could add him to the list of deaths that I had caused. That Punch Line and I had caused._

* * *

Dick is alone again. Raven, Ayda, whatever she is called left to investigate some lead. She said that she will contact him when she finds something useful and promised to leave Tim alone for now. Knight probably has bigger problems in his hands at the moment anyway.

Lucky for Dick, this is Gotham and something always goes wrong. Just when he was having a calm, quiet patrol around Gotham Bay, feeling all nostalgic about being back here again, an airship crashes from the sky to the bay. Dick recognizes that it is Iron Heights prison airship and immediately realizes the potential threat.

"Bruce, you've got a problem. A big one. You heard of Iron Heights? The prison airship? Yeah, well it just fell out of the sky, crashed in Gotham Bay. You could have casualties. Or escapees." Dick says to his com.

"Meet me there." Bruce answers immediately. Dick sees the batmobile driving past him and curses the old man. Bruce is going to be there way before than he is.

"I'm here." It doesn't take long before Bruce announces.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Sans cape, remember?" Dick answers rolling his eyes.

"Iron Heights Penitentiary. What do we know?" Bruce is as serious as ever.

"What can I say, imagine the worst prison in the world." Dick checks his intel of horrific tales that he has on Iron Heights.

"That bad?"

"No. But it's still pretty bad. What I can't figure out is what it's been doing in Gotham airspace. Must've picked someone up we don't know about." Dick deduces.

"I'm going in."

"See you inside, Bruce." As talkative as ever, Dick thinks. He arrives to the airship. It doesn't take long for him to find his way in. The first thing he notices is one of the guards ripped in half. Must be Killer Croc's work.

"Nightwing. This ship was holding Waylon Jones, he's on the loose." Bruce announces.

"Yeah, I figured. I found a guard, well, half of one." Dick answers.

"Keep moving, we need to find him, fast." Way to state the obvious.

Dick makes his way through the prison occasionally finding dead guards or scared inmates in their prison cells. The atmosphere is claustrophobic keeping Dick on his toes trying to spot anything even remotely resembling Croc.

"Nightwing, make your way to my location now." Bruce's voice says in the con.

"Croc?" Dick asks checking his location.

"He's got the warden." Bruce reports.

"I'm on the way." Dick says when he figures the quickest route. He makes his way to prison's gym dropping in right when Bruce enters the room.

"Need a little help?" Dick asks when inmates start running in. As per usual Bruce is his silent brooding self and together they take down the room full of attacking prisoners. Dick decides to keep the light tone and tries not to think about their last conversation when taking Penguin down.

"Taking the warden, why not just kill him and escape?" Bruce wonders when the last man is knocked out.

"Maybe he likes a long lunch." The sad part is that Dick is half-serious.

"Hey Batman, I'm in the control room." Guard's voice says from above.

Dick lets Bruce lead the way to inside. "The prisoners have been dealt with, you're safe." Bruce says when he enters the room where the guard is located.

"Man, thank you. When I heard those cells unlock, I thought that was it." The guard looks still scared but relieved.

"I need access to that door." Bruce demands bluntly.

"Good luck. It uses keycards, two-man rule. As soon as this bird took a nose dive outta the sky, they bailed. Lucky bastards." The guard informs them.

"I'll find them. Nightwing, I'm going after the keycards. Work on getting the survivors off this ship." Bruce says, now talking to Dick.

You got it. I'll check the database, make sure we don't miss anyone." Dick walks past of Bruce and the guard to the control panels. The guard follows to help him, leaving Bruce by himself. Dick guesses his getting more information from Alfred but soon to Dick's surprise he returns to see what he and the guard are doing.

"I dunno, I'm no expert, but I think he's gonna eat him, Batman." The guard says while checking the computer.

With that Bruce leaves.

"He is not much of a talker, isn't he?" The guard asks from Dick.

"Talking isn't his strongest suit." Dick jokes. "I've accessed internal security. That'll take you right back out the way you came in." Dick says through coms to Bruce. This should save some time.

"Is he always like that?" The guard asks.

"Yeah not always funniest being around him really." Dick confesses. "I'll go and help the survivors. You stay here out of troupe." Dick says to the guard before leaving the room. He contacts Cash so GCPD can help him with the survivors to get them to safety.

He has left the ship to help Cash out when Bruce calls; "Nightwing, I've got the keycards. What's your status?" Bruce soon asks through coms.

"I'm working with Cash getting everyone back to GCPD."

"When you're done return to the ship. Croc's not getting away." Bruce says before quitting the call. Dick does as he is asked and soon meets up with Bruce in the control room. He is already there when Dick enters taking the keycards out.

"What took you?" Bruce asks without turning his head. He is standing back at the door but of course he hears when Dick enters.

"Aw, you miss me." Dick teases and catches one of the keycards when Bruce throws it. Together they activate them and open the security door.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh look it's been like a year. Sorry for not updating this thing like ever but to be fair I have been working on some other stuff. I will continue with this story, updates will be very slow but I want to finish this god dammit. Chapters will most likely be shorter, around this long. Summer holiday is almost here so maybe I'll be able to update more often.**

 **VOTING IS STILL GOING ON!  
**

 **Nyssa wins: 4**

 **Ra's wins: 0**

 **SoraMalfoySlytherin: Thank you so much. I will hopefully finish this.**


	18. Part I: Chapter 17 - Release

**A/N: What do you mean I didn't update during summer?**

* * *

 **Part 1: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 17 - Release**

* * *

Raven starts to think that this is hopeless. She has been investigating the city for who knows how long finding nothing. Truth to be told this is getting pretty annoying. At least Gotham is now free from fear gas only leaving piles of bodies rot to the streets. Every now and then The Riddler would stop by in a telecast mocking the dark knight but otherwise it seems to be unusually quiet and peaceful for Gotham.

Raven is very frustrated. She has no clue how to progress and she hasn't even started to think about the civil war that the league is suffering. Raven doesn't know where she stands. She has been away for too long. Her mother is dead, her aunt is leading the Rebels, rest of the league is surrounding the creature that is left from Ra's and Raven is completely clueless on how to proceed. She doesn't know who to support, her grandfather or her aunt who both have cared nothing of her. Shiva has distanced herself leaving Raven alone.

Immediately when Raven arrived back to Gotham Loyalists contacted her to meet her grandfather. They demanded that she would stay loyal to Ra's and would help the league to find the last piece of Lazarus pit left in Gotham. How she could do that, they didn't say but it became very clear that she would not be welcomed if Raven wouldn't be a good granddaughter and help grandpa to make his comeback from the dead. Again.

Raven tries to think of what her mother, Talia Al Ghul, would want. Truth to be told, Raven didn't know her at all. She knows that they look very alike, or looked anyway. Raven isn't certain should she mourn for her or not. She was her mother but only by biologically. Raven wasn't even good enough to be heir to her precious grandfather. Never good enough, was Raven's childhood motto. She laughs dryly. Another tragic story in Gotham, how original.

As far as Raven can see she has two options. Either she should search for her assassination target and not get Knight angry or she should figure out her place in the cursed league. Frankly she just wants to walk away but she doesn't know where. What would she even do? All she knows is how to kill. Maybe she could set up a shop instead somewhere far away.

Instead of doing any of the above, Raven brakes in to GCPD's upper floors. She quickly finds the cybercrime department and hacks into their system. Raven was never the best hacker so she knows she doesn't have much time before someone will find her and shut her down. It's practically a miracle that Raven managed to find a computer that still works. Gotham has truly turned into a nightmare.

Raven types Rebecca Robinson's name to criminal data base. Immediately she finds the one she is looking for. Raven clicks to open her record. It shows a photo of extremely pale, dangerously skinny girl with bright green hair, Glasgow smile and many bad tattoos. Rebecca rose to quite a fame back in the day. First she was wrongly shipped to Arkham City when she was still under aged later causing an outcry from the public. Her case was used by many protesters before word from her conditions got out. Apparently Strange had given the girl to The Joker to play with. And play with her he did. The girl on the pictures looked nothing like Rebecca Robinson before that.

Raven reads the list of her crimes. It seems that the court left her off pretty easy considering what she was accused off. No doubt damage control after the Arkham City fiasco.

Something about the girl fascinated Raven. Without The Joker she was truly ordinary. Just another rebelling teenager who got in over their heads. Not particularly smart or charismatic. But Raven still needs her.

Okay, maybe needs is too strong word. Raven doesn't need her or anyone on that matter. But she will be useful to Raven. Or at least she better be. What a useless girl. Maybe that's why The Joker took an interest in her. Maybe he saw an easy blank state victim that he could twist to his will. Or maybe he was just bored.

Piece by piece Raven starts form a plan. Maybe she couldn't find Robin but she knows who could. Rebecca Robinson is just a huge Chekov's gun waiting to go off and Raven will help her with that. She seems to be mysteriously close all the key players in Gotham and if something were to happen to her…

It doesn't take long from Raven to locate Robinson. She is alone in a new ridiculous outfit, standing on a roof top. Raven doesn't see a reason to come quietly. Robinson is just an ordinary girl. No challenge to a trained assassin like herself.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Raven says walking closer.

Robinson startles and turns around to face her. She has added the amount of makeup and she is wearing a domino mask in a pathetic attempt to cover her identity. Maybe it would have fooled someone who doesn't know her but it didn't fool Raven.

"What do you want?" Robinson asks. She is serious and doesn't look scared. There are probably few things in the world that actually scare her after the Joker.

Raven clicks her tongue. "Didn't the Joker teach you any manners while he was at it?"

Finally a reaction. Robinson's face harshens, her voice is lower when she talks. "Wasn't my last time beating you enough?"

Oh Raven remembers that. She underestimated the little bitch and Robinson managed to surprise her. It wouldn't happen again. "Last time you had someone else to finish the job for you."

Raven closes to Robinson, forces her to the ground and locks her arm in a painful position. Robinson tries to pull up a fight but Raven shuts her down easily. "Where is your knight in shining armor now?"

"Fuck. You." Robinson spits. Raven pulls her arm earning a cry of pain from her prisoner.

"Look, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Raven explains.

"You haven't even told me what you want." Robinson mutters through her clenched teeth.

"Look, for some reason you seem to know lot of important people in this city. I just need you to point me in the right direction." Raven thinks about breaking some of her fingers. Unnecessary but fun. "I just need to know where Robin is."

Robinson's eyes widen as if she just remembered something important.

"So you do know where he is." Raven says satisfied.

"Go to hell." Robinson isn't giving up yet. It's okay. Raven knows many ways to get people talk.

"Wrong answer." Raven twists Robinson's arm. This time she doesn't let a sound only biting her lip. "Changed your mind yet?" Raven asks.

"You can't get me to talk." Robinson sounds ragingly sure of herself.

"Want to bet?" With one swift move Raven dislocates her shoulder. Robinson whimpers but still doesn't let noise escape through her teeth. Raven lifts her up only to throw her to the ground again. Robinson tries to get back to her feet while Raven walks closer to her similarly how a lion walks closer to their prey when it's about to die. Raven kicks Robinson easily back to her knees and then forces her to fall face first to the ground. Raven pushes Robinson to her back and sits on top of her. When Robinson tries to hit her Raven easily captures her wrists and forces them back to the ground. She positions her knees so that Robinson can't move her hands. She kicks and screams from fury but nothing can help her. Raven takes her time, carefully choosing one of her knives. She traces Robinson's lips, nose, cheeks and other facial structures with it not yet leaving a mark.

"How about we try this again. I asked you a question, _B_."

Robinson spits to her face. Raven pushes her other leg so that it causes pain to Robinson's dislocated shoulder. Her face twists but still no cry from pain.

"So be it. Don't say I didn't leave you an option." Raven says. She thoughtfully thinks where to start. "How about we finish what your creator started." Raven forces Robinson's mouth open and places her knife to its corner right where her old scars start. Slowly Raven starts to cut through Robinson's cheek. Even if the girl wants to scream she isn't able to. Her new wound bleeds so heavily that Robinson nearly chokes to it. After Raven is done with her right cheek she tries again.

"Have you changed your mind yet about talking?" Raven smiles sweetly.

Robinson choughs up blood. It seems to be difficult to her to talk. Maybe Raven should have started somewhere else.

"You seriously think you can get me to talk don't you?" Robinson laughs. She coughs again. "You think you can hurt me in ways I can't even imagine? You think you can break _me_?"

"Everyone has a breaking point." Raven says casually. She positions her knife and carves open Robinson's left cheek. The blood is everywhere.

"You can't break something that is already broken. Have you forgotten who I am? What I've been through?" Robinson has to stop to spit some blood out. "Honey, I have felt pain. You don't have his smile."

Despite everything the bitch manages to laugh. She quickly has to stop to cough but starts again. The laughter has maniacal pitch to it.

Raven slaps her blooding her hand. It isn't enough to stop the dammed laughter.

Robinson spits to Raven's face again. This time she hits her eyes with her bloodied spit managing to blind Raven. It takes her by surprise and she releases her hands automatically to wipe the spit away but Robinson uses this to her advantage. She twists away from Raven's hold and hits Raven face first to the roof. Raven quickly recovers and jumps back to her feet. She sees Robinson about a three feet away from her, holding a gun to Raven's face. The girl is covered in blood but the gun in her hand is real. Raven doesn't know where she got it but Robinson is too far from her to Raven safely unarm her. She slowly lifts her hands.

"Drop the knife, bitch." Robinson says. She doesn't seem to be bothered by her shoulder or by her face wounds.

Raven does as she says, seeing no other option.

"Now rest of your weapons. And no funny business. Don't think I won't shoot you." Robinson demands.

First Raven places her bow and then quiver to the ground. It would be useless to try and shoot Robinson. Raven has to think something else.

"I know you have more weapons." Robinson points out. Slowly Raven removes the knives from her boots but doesn't touch those on her sleeves.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Disarm all of your weapons or I put a bullet between your eyes." Robinson isn't fooled.

Raven does as she is asked. When finally she has no more weapons hidden Robinson seems happy.

"Now back away. Slowly. Keep your hands so I can see them. And turn around." Robinson commands.

Full of rage Raven does as she said. She walks to the edge of the building. She can see the scum of Gotham rioting on the road. She wonders if Robinson is planning to kill her and push her down.

"Stay where you are." Robinson says. Raven deduces that Robinson has also backed away from her.

"Happy now, puppet?" Raven says her voice full of venom.

Single gunshot is heard. Raven feels pain on her left calf. She nearly falls off the roof but manages not to. Instead she lands on her ass, holding her leg.

"You fucking…" Raven yells.

"Sorry," Robinson says without looking sorry at all. "I can't allow you to follow me."

Raven briefly sees how Robinson has taken her weapons before she disappears from the roof.

Raven screams from fury, cursing the little animal. It doesn't matter, she reassures herself. Robinson has lost too much blood. She can't get far. Raven will have her revenge. Either that or she bleeds to death or someone else in Gotham kills her.

* * *

 _It has been months since my first proper murder. Punch Line had stayed quiet after that. My medicine was working, therapy helped. Doctors said I was getting better, healing._

 _I was not so sure of that. I didn't feel like I was healing. Actually, I felt like shit. And I tried to explain that but no one seemed to listen._

 _"So, Rebecca. We've been thinking relocating you." Dr. Cassidy said casually observing me._

 _"Where?" I asked warily._

 _"Since your progress has been exceptional, the board has decided to release you from our care. Congratulations, Rebecca. You are officially cured." Dr. Cassidy said. She managed to keep her professionalism._

 _"What? No! I can't go back there." I said. Truth to be told, I wasn't surprised. I knew this was coming. I was a touchy subject and the department that I was in was ridiculously overloaded. The asylum was desperate to free some space._

 _"Look, Rebecca. I know this will not be easy for you. But as long as you take your medications and agree to weekly meetings with me you will be fine. You will be under surveillance at first but I am sure you will do fine." Dr. Cassidy said. She looked apologetic and I understood that this decision was not one that she recommended._

 _"Where will I go? I have nothing. I have no one." I said looking at my hands. My old apartment must have been rented to someone else already. I was not going back to my parents. They hated me._

 _"Actually, Mr. Wayne has paid you apartment for a year now. Mr. Grayson has promised to help you settle in." Dr. Cassidy's face gave nothing away._

 _"You must be joking right?" I couldn't believe my ears._

 _"Pack your things. Mr. Grayson is already waiting." Dr. Cassidy said finishing the meeting. She stood up to leave but at the last moment she turned and gave me a weak smile and mouthed good luck._

 _With that I was left alone. No more guards to help me to my room. Instead I walked silently, taking my time, looking around the place that was closest thing to my home. What if I broke again? What if I hurt someone else?_

 _My room was nearly empty. It took me five minutes to gather my things. I carried them on my arms. I realized an awkward issue. I had no other clothes expect those that the asylum let me wear._

 _When I arrived to the lobby I was handed official document that said I was cured. I was given some directions and orders but most of them went in and out of my ears. I didn't feel like I was real. I felt like this was a dream. I didn't notice when I was handed some clothes, I didn't remember when I put them on, I didn't feel when I was walked outside. My classy eyes just looked forward seeing nothing._

 _"Rebecca? Rebecca, are you okay?" My eyes snapped to a familiar face. Deep blue eyes were staring at me worryingly. I blinked couple times trying to get a grip on reality._

 _I opened my mouth but words didn't come out so I closed it. Instead I just nodded trying to register Richard Grayson's kind face._

 _"Let me get that." He took my bag from me that I didn't remember having. He opened the door for me letting me to sit next to the driver's seat. In a minute Dick started the car and drove us off._

 _"Bee…" Dick started. It must have been that nickname that finally allowed me to talk._

 _"I'm fine. Or as fine as I can be I guess. This is just… this just feels weird." My voice was raspy but at least I was talking._

 _"I know. But you will do fine. You have a place to stay and I have a job for you when you feel like starting to function again." Dick said. He kept his eyes on the road. It was early morning and surprisingly not raining. I couldn't remember when the last time that I saw Gotham._

 _"How did you get me a job? Wait, actually don't tell me. I don't want to know." Probably uncle Bruce had paid for it just like my new apartment._

 _Dick laughed. "The owner owned me a favor. He wasn't happy but hired you never the less. You will be working in a diner when you are ready."_

 _I stayed quiet for some time looking at the waking city around us. "Look, Dick, I appreciate all of this but…"_

 _"Hey, listen to me, Bee. You've been through a lot. You will be through a lot in the future. I just want to make it as easy to you as I can. Okay? That's what friends are for." Dick said with a kind serious voice._

 _I was taken by a surprise. He had never called us friends. I didn't know I had friends. Slowly, I felt a smile creeping to my face._

 _"That's the spirit." Dick smiled too._

 _Maybe he was right. My battle was far from over but at least now I had hope. The Gotham morning had never looked so beautiful to me before._

* * *

 **A/N: Would you look at that I'm back again with a new chapter. Thank you for sticking up with me. I think we are finally, fucking finally getting to the meat of the story. Flashbacks are nearly over just like the main game and part 1 of this story. Of course Rebecca will still have to survive her err... new facial update and reunite with Jason. I'm planning to do only two part story and all will be updated to this fic so no worries. I am also planning to try and update more often. Maybe once a month? Lets say at least once a month is my new goal.**

 **Voting has finally closed!**

 **Thank you for everyone who voted and who read I hope you will drop a review if you have time. And special thanks to my new friend (assuming that you are reading this) to motivating me to finally update. You know who you are.**


	19. Part I: Chapter 18 - Gift

**A/N: Look whose back! In a week. Amazing.**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 18 - Gift**

* * *

"The security door below is unlocked. We can head deeper into the airship." Bruce says, as serious as ever. Dick looks at the door they just opened.

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna keep the giant man-eating escaped convict waiting." Dick lists sarcastically. Bruce ignores him and leaves the room leaving Dick no other option than to follow him. They find their way through destroyed airship to a room that has left recording repeating itself on the television.

"We tracked the subject back to its den, located beneath the Founders Island Lighthouse. It suffered minor injuries during capture. Fortunately, wounds did not impede testing." Says the recording. Dick assumes it to be the warden's voice.

Bruce focuses on the recording that is now showing footage of Croc's testing. Dick watches too and regrets it immediately

"The creature's regenerative healing factor is quite remarkable, superficial lesions can repair almost instantaneously and the subject's hand is now fully regrown post amputation. Further surgeries have been scheduled to see whether tissue growth can be accelerated." Warden continues while camera zooms to show how Croc's arm is sawed.

"Human trials are underway, stabilizing the recombinant DNA is our next step. We have lots of work ahead of us. As an aside, the subject's physiology is altering, possibly as an adaptive response to trauma. Sedatives are becoming less effective. Termination, although undesirable, must be considered." The video is like mad doctor's wet dream.

"The warden was experimenting on Croc and the other prisoners, trying to weaponized his condition." Bruce says after the video ends.

"Looks like Croc wants payback. Can't say I blame him." Dick points out. He feels disgusted. He walks to the only working computer and starts hacking. "Man, the things they were doing here. To prisoners. To Croc. Bastards." Dozens of mixed test subjects and results pop up showing on airship's full glory of fucked up scientists.

Bruce moves to the floor grate leaving Dick to head to the one on the wall.

"They must be directly ahead. I'll take the floor grate." Bruce announces as he lifts the grate.

"See you on the other side." Dick says while he lifts a fallen locker out of his way. Just as old times Dick waits for Bruce to make the first move ready to follow his old mentor. The room that they enter is full of angry inmates, warden tied to Croc's old chair and Killer Croc himself in all of his glory.

To say that Croc doesn't look good is even under normal circumstances understatement of the year but now he is even worse. He had grown to be huge, his sickness worse than ever.

Bruce jumped up from the floor grate trying to take Croc smoothly down but he is too strong. Instead he waves Bruce aside giving Dick his sign to move.

"I know your scent, Bat!" Croc growls.

Dick blows the grate away. "It's that aftershave."

Working with Bruce again feels nice. Like much used old shoes that just slip smoothly back on. He and Dick work well together taking easily down most of the inmates and together beating Croc. Dick gives couple snarky remarks like he usually does keeping the mood light. Despite everything that has happened between Bruce, Gotham and him he enjoys the job.

Finally Bruce gives the final blow, knocking Croc out.

"No way I'm helping you carry him outta here. I'm just saying." Dick says looking at Croc's unconscious body.

Dick lets Bruce handle the warden. He is dramatic as always but Dick has no pity to the warden.

"Seriously, how are we getting Croc outta here?" Dick asks again.

Bruce's only answer is to call Batwing. He leaves without a second glance bringing to Dick's mind their earlier conversation. Dick has a bad feeling about it but decides to not to press the issue. He hopes they will later have time to talk it out.

* * *

 _I was walking home from work. Paul's diner wasn't far from my small home but I liked to take my time. Crime had went down making Gotham a safer place. Well, it still wasn't exactly safe but safer than before. I could enjoy my walk to home without a need to worry about getting robbed, raped or killed._

 _I let my thoughts wander. It has been a long time since I felt this peaceful. I was taking my medication, I was sleeping, nightmares still plagued me but even they were getting better. Dick lived in Blüdhaven but we kept in touch talking via skype or texts. I still didn't feel like hanging out with people. Working in the diner gave me all the human contacts I needed and more. Even my weekly sessions with Dr. Cassidy went well. We didn't even need to meet every week anymore. Slowly we had moved to meet once or twice a month._

 _So to say it shortly, I was doing better than anyone had ever imagined. Sometimes I thought about contacting my parents but so far I had decided against it._

 _I kicked a bottle away from my way. To my surprise it rolled and the gently bumped against a big man standing in front of me. We were on a busy street, people passing by but this man ignored them and stood looking at me up and down._

 _"Rebecca Robinson?" The man asked._

 _I thought about running away but so far the situation didn't feel threatening. Odd, yes but dangerous, no._

 _"Yes?" My voice cracked so I tried again. "I am." My mind went to the taser that was hidden in my bra. A gift from Dick._

 _Without another word the man gave me a brown box. Then he disappeared to the busy street leaving me alone with the box. It wasn't as heavy as I expected it to be. I shook it carefully trying to decide whether or not to get rid of it but curiosity got the best of me. So I took it home._

 _I placed the box in middle of my messy apartment. Millions thoughts ran through my mind. It could be dangerous, I didn't know what was inside. But why go to this lengths to kill me?_

 _Knowing how stupid it was I finally opened the brown box._

 _My body reacted faster than my mind. I found myself pressed against the wall as far away from the box as I could. I was hyperventilating._

 _Inside the brown box was another, smaller box. This one was purple, the exact same color as my hair, with a green bow and red polka-dot pattern. There was no mistaking who was the person behind the gift._

 _I had to collect myself for a while. Force to my breathing back to normal. I held my eyes in my shaking hands counting numbers. Breath by breath, number by number I managed to control myself enough to look at the colorful box that was still resting on the floor._

 _No poison gas had been released. Nothing. Of course I should had expected that. I knew_ he _hadn't planned to kill me. I was his plan B after all._

 _Carefully I crept closer. I felt panic rising but managed to somehow stay calm. Or as calm as I could. There was a neat card on top of the box. I took it and opened it._

 _"Becky! Darling, puppet, my dear ol' plan B!"_ His _voice cackles. Only that was enough to send me into full panic. I screamed and felt tears rolling to my cheeks. I collapsed to the floor ad curled up trying to cover my ears, my eyes, anything._

 _"I know it's been awhile and if you are listening to this it means that I am… ah, taking a break so to say."_

 _I tried to tell myself it wasn't really him. That he was dead and couldn't hurt me anymore. But deep down I knew that wasn't true. He will always hurt me._

 _"But we know how the audience loves encores don't we, Becky. You are my little encore, toy. Don't let me down. And don't dare to throw this away or tell anyone. Just keep this as a secret. A goodbye gift so to say. Your dear uncle J looking after you, kiddo. Remember, Becky, I will always be here for you."_

* * *

Jason hates waiting. It leaves him time to think, a hobby that Jason doesn't enjoy. He's plan is ready, well maybe not exactly a plan but never the less Jason knows what he is going to do. Bruce will show his ugly face soon enough. Headquarters is full of Jason's militia but that will only slow Bruce down. He will push through anything to get to Jim Gordon, Jason has no doubt.

Sitting here alone, when the dawn is near reminds Jason of other similar nights patrolling the city. His times as the boy wonder were… not without a downside. Bruce always loved to remind him to control his anger. He is the one to talk. Normal people don't deal with their trauma by dressing up as a bat and beating up criminals.

Finally Jason hears now familiar sound of the Batmobile. Jason takes his que to reveal his own personal destroyer.

"I did ask if it came in black, but then I thought, you'd just get all jealous." He chuckles darkly while excavator's motors sound like a thunderstorm. When the red target light hit the Batmobile, Jason continued. "You didn't think I was gone, did you? No, you knew better."

"You get knocked down, you pick yourself up again." Jason remembers Bruce saying those words to him again and again. "See, I learned that from an old friend."

Finally Jason has Bruce trapped. There is no way out of the tunnels for Batmobile. Its shields aren't strong enough to protect from Jason's excavator and its weaponry is useless. Jason finally has the chance to crush Bruce like a bug.

Still, Bruce tries. Good, it makes it more satisfying that way. He can try but there is nowhere to hide. Batmobile is just a little bit faster than excavator but it doesn't matter. Jason will finally has his revenge.

Jason has been so wrapped up to his hate that he notices too late where Bruce drives through. Batmobile is smaller so it can easily go through the part of the tunnel that is covered with explosives. Excavator is too big for that.

The tunnel crashes on top of Jason slowing him down. The explosives took one fourth of Jason's shields down but Jason barely even notices that.

"You can't stop me! You're going to die down here, forgotten. In the dirt." Just like me.

Jason finally manages to get to the main tunnel system which is like a miniature maze. Bruce has to be hiding in here somewhere. There is no way out.

"Face me!" Jason yells. "Come out! Now!"

Something shoots the excavator. It does no effect but Jason is able to spot Bruce. "You're just giving yourself away."

The old man must have a death wish. "Found you!"

Jason follows Bruce. Only one hit is able to destroy the Batmobile. Just one hit. "Fight me!"

Bruce drives, trying to escape, his vehicle is more agile and he tries to use this to his advantage but Jason closes the distance. "You can't escape!"

Bruce drives through another tunnel covered with explosives saving his ass. Jason's shields are now down to only fifty percent but Jason doesn't care.

"Stop this, Knight. Everything is in hand." Crane's voice tries to calm down the situation.

"We're done, Crane. I owe him!" It was time for this partnership to end.

"We had a plan. He is going to suffer." Crane's venomous voice says.

"He is going to DIE." Jason puts weight to the last word. He is done with all of these cat and mouse games. He is going to end Bruce now.

Somewhere deep down in his mind Jason realizes that he is getting sloppy. That his anger has blinded him. Too bad he doesn't listen to that part of his mind.

Jason's shields are down to only one fourth but Jason can only see red. "Scarecrow's right. The world should see you for the worthless thing you are." Leaving your partner, you son, behind and replacing him without even looking for him. "But I already know. And I'm not waiting anymore."

Bruce manages to take all of excavator's shields down but at last Jason has him cornered. He comes from the ground trapping Bruce to a corner.

"No way out." Jason says. "I did it. Cornered you. Done what no-one else could. All these years, all your enemies. But none of them understands you like I do." It was time to show the greatest detective some of Jason's cards. "You think Crane found Oracle on his own? I'm the one who told him about Barbara. Me! I told you I knew everything about you, didn't I?" Jason smiles. "But don't worry, Bruce. I kept some secrets to myself."

Jason sees how Bruce uses his grappling hook to get out of the Batmobile on the last second. Excavator crushes the now empty car. Jason is angry but the battle is not over yet. The tunnel where Bruce escaped to leads to Gordon and to Jason's top militia men. Final part of his trap is set and Bruce took the bait just like Jason knew he would.

* * *

The blood loss is getting to me. I feel dizzy, about to pass out. I need to somehow sew remaining of my cheeks. Now my only way is to try keep them closed with my hands but it isn't helping. Most of the weaponry that I took from Raven has fallen down somewhere and I've been too weak to pick it up. I need to find pharmacy or hospital or something to stay alive.

My vision gets blurrier and blurrier. I need to sit down. No, if I do that I can't get back up and I will die certainly.

Will that be so bad though? After everything I've been through maybe death could serve me like sleep, without nightmares.

Will I go to hell? I've done fair share of bad things, broke ten commands. I can't even remember them. My mom would kill me.

Suddenly my eyes fill with tears. I haven't spoken to my parents at all since the episode after my transformation. I will die in a gutter and they don't even know how badly I want to apologize my actions, what I've done to them.

It makes me realize how alone I truly am. I haven't talk to anyone in months, I've been avoiding Dick, even my monthly sessions with Dr. Cassidy have been avoiding. I've closed myself off, numbed to the world around me, too much inside my own head to see anything, anyone.

At least the lights are pretty, I think while leaning against a wall. I don't know when I sat down. I don't even know where I am. I hope my parents will forgive me. I hope Dick will understand how great friend he has been. I hope Nightwing knows how grateful I am for everything that he has done for me.

Wait… my mind is blurry and slow but somehow that connects something. The communicator that Batman gave me is still on my wrist. The screen is covered in blood just like the rest of me but I wipe it away. I open the device and see a blue screen in front of me. My mind goes blank. I don't know what to do next. I can hardly keep my eyes open. Desperately I press my hand to the hologram screen but it just goes right through it. I feel so tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a moment.

Darkness takes me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay new game plan for me (which I'm going to tell you just because): Part One will be over after chapter 22. I have short plan for all of the chapters and written some of them out. I will update once a week during weekends (who hasn't heard that before?). After part one is finished I will take (hopefully short) break. During that time I will finish rewriting this story, finish my plan for part two and write couple chapters ready before starting to upload new chapters. Because all of you have been so nice to me and continuing to read this story I will give you future chapter names now (these might change):**

 **Chapter 19 - Breaking**

 **Chapter 20 - Choice**

 **Chapter 21 - Help**

 **Chapter 22 - Tomorrow**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you have time please leave a review.**

 **Martha: Awwww, thank you so much. You have earned my eternal love. Your review literally made my day, you have no idea.**


	20. Part I: Chapter 19 - Breaking

**A/N: Flashback sequence contains detailed descriptions of self-harm. If you are afraid that this will trigger you I would recommend skipping it.**

* * *

 **Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 19 - Breaking**

* * *

Jason's militia is manhandling Jim Gordon. He has to admit the man is stronger than he looks. Of course Bruce is nearby, only a matter of seconds when he will pop up and try to save his friend. Jason lands just as Bruce is about to free Gordon.

"Turn around." He says.

Bruce does as told and turns to look at the man who stands couple feet away holding him at gunpoint.

"Who are you?" Bruce asks. Jason can't believe it. He still hasn't figured it out it seems. World's greatest detective stumbles to recognize his old team-mate. Jason must have never meant much to him.

"You really have no idea, do you, Bruce?" Jason removes the mask with a push of a button. Bruce's eyes immediately go to the burned J on his cheek.

"Jason? But… you're dead." He sounds truly shocked. Jason walks circles around him, giving him time to collect himself. Bruce's eyes follow him closely but something seems… off.

"What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more… I'm hurt." Jason mocks

"Joker send me the film… I saw him kill you." Bruce says trying to make sense of the situation.

Jason sees the camera in front of him, he hears his laughter in his head. "Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you wait before replacing me? A month? A week? I trusted you… And you just left me to die!" Imagines are flashing through Jason's eyes. He even feels his old wounds ache.

"That's not what happened!" Bruce grunts. Finally he has the decency to show some emotion.

"You always told me Bruce… focus on what I want to achieve… and it'll happen. Well you want to know what I want now, huh? I want you dead." Jason puts his gun under Bruce's chin still seeing the Joker. Bruce pushes his gun aside and head buts Jason. Jason quickly rebalances himself and doesn't hesitate to shoot where Bruce just was. He isn't surprised to find out that he has already disappeared.

"You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!" Jason yells while looking around, trying to locate his old mentor. He modifies his weapon to its sniper form. Then he removes the Arkham Knight mask. Under it is a red plain mask that Jason puts on to cover his face. Then he uses his grappling gun to get on a gargoyle for a good sniping position.

Jason's head is spinning. He hears Bruce's words, the Joker's laughter and a smaller voice but others are covering it from Jason to hear.

Bruce doesn't take long to get to Jason's advantage point. He moves the gun so that Jason can't shoot him. "Jason, I can help you!"

"There is no helping me!" Jason grunts. Can't he see, CAN'T HE SEE?

Jason fires his gun causing Bruce to drop him. He disappears with smoke bomb covering his tracks. New area of the room is revealed along with new militia members. "You're not the only one with sidekicks." Jason says bitterly.

Gordon says something but Jason can't make out what he says. His militia is talking but Jason can't hear them. Only thing that he can feel are the memories playing inside his head. They are twisted, all wrong, just like him. Bruce doesn't want to help him, he can't help him. No-one can. Jason isn't some toy that Bruce can tape back together. The Joker already mixed and matched his broken mind to his new twisted creation. Bruce couldn't see that.

Again, out of nowhere Bruce appears. "Joker got to you. I know what it's like!" They are wrestling over Jason's gun.

His words bring new strength to Jason's fury. "Don't pretend to understand!" Jason sets up another smoke bomb disappearing again. Bruce doesn't know what is like, to have his voice constantly laughing inside his head. To have everything and everyone only highlight how different their lives are from yours. How they are intact and Jason is in pieces.

"I learned how to take a little pain, Batman. I learned from the best. But you can't hurt what you can't see." Crowbar hits hurt as much in the dark as they do in the light. "Optic deflection armor. Your sensors won't work. Use your eyes, Batman. If you remember how."

You seemed to see as fine when you replaced me huh, Jason thinks. What will you do after he dies too? At some point you are bound to run out on child soldiers.

"Stand down, Robin!" Bruce demands his voice full of pain.

"Don't call me that! That's not who I am!" Not anymore. Not after what he did to me. Not after you let him live after me, after Barbara, after any innocent person he killed.

"I am not afraid of you, Bruce. You are not a legend to me." Jason says fully knowing that Bruce can hear him. A legend would have killed the bad guy, like he should.

"You won't win. Not this time!" Jason isn't sure anymore who is he talking to.

Bruce appears, taking Jason by surprise and pushing his gun away. Jason tries to hit Bruce but he counters easily and forces Jason back up to a wall.

"You're Robin, Jason. You're not what he made you!" Bruce tries to keep him locked against the wall. Jason pushes him away.

"Stop! Stop talking to me!" His voice breaks but Jason is already on the move. He runs against Bruce and pushes them both of the gargoyle. On the ground Bruce manages to get the upper hand brooding over Jason, fist ready for a strike. Jason can't even lift his arms to protect himself. He can't do anything but stare to his old mentors eyes feeling as broken as ever.

Something seems to stop Bruce. He stands up and steps away giving Jason a change to lift himself to his elbow.

"You did this to me!" He manages to get out.

Bruce too looks broken. "I am sorry."

"You left me to rot in that abandoned wing of Arkham… for over a year… with HIM!" Jason lifts his gun to point at Bruce again but this time there is no power behind it.

"It's not too late. We can fix this… Together." Bruce stretch out his hand, ready for Jason to take it.

Jason can't do anything. He can only give up. He didn't know what he had expected from Bruce but certainly it wasn't this. He looks down, dropping his weapon hand. He has failed. He didn't get his revenge. He couldn't kill Bruce after all this time, after all the preparations, after all that he has been through. It was all for nothing. Jason just wants out. He just ones to disappear. When Bruce turns to look away Jason takes his leave. He gets out. He disappears. And he doesn't look back.

* * *

 _I laid down crying. I wanted to disappear, to leave this all behind, to leave him behind but even after the Joker's death he would always found me. No matter what I did, no matter what medication I took, what therapy I went I couldn't shake him away. His poisoned hands would always find me, grab me and when time for the punch line came, break me. The box, his gift was just a reminder. He would be always with me. No way to escape, no way out._

 _Slowly, keeping my eyes at the box I rose and crawled to the kitchen and took scissors that I had left to the table. Leaning my back to the door, never taking my eyes away from the purple box I pressed the sharp edge against my wrist. At first I only pressed enough to make small red lines to my skin. Not enough to properly draw blood. When my left wrist ran out, I moved on to the right. I draw red lines all the way to my elbows. After that I moved to my thighs, then rest of my feet, after that my stomach, then my shoulders, finally my face. Couple times I hit the scars on my cheeks causing my body to winch from pain but I never moved my gaze away from the box. Finally, when my skin seemed to run out I moved the scissors back to my wrists, this time placing them vertically instead of horizontally. I pressed the steel against my skin again but stopped. Something stopped me._

 _Cutting vertically will make the wound harder to close. To successfully bleed out you should not only slice our wrists but ankles too. This way was quicker. Yes, the death would come faster._

 _I still didn't penetrate my skin._

 _He would get you. The gift was a proof of that. No-one can help you. You are alone._

 _I didn't move my scissors._

 _Weak, you can't even finish the job. You are worthless, you are weak, pathetic, broken. What are you waiting for? No-one can fix you. You should just die._

 _I heard a message coming in. I looked at the open laptop on my desk and saw a message from Dick. My eyes returned to the box._

 _Remember what happened, what you have done. How much blood has to be on your hands before it's enough for you. How many reminders you need?_

 _Slowly, one finger at a time I let the scissors go. Then the tears came back. I cried for a long time, I cried so hard that I couldn't see. All because of one stupid gift._

 _Wait a minute, said a smaller voice in back of my head. This one was kinder than the one before. You have survived so much, think about it, you survived the Joker, you survived the torture, the beating, the humiliation. This, well this is nothing. This is a stupid box, a ghost from you past, so what? Past is past, what is done is done, no-one can change that. But future is something you can change. So maybe it's finally time for you to quit feeling sorry for yourself and claim your life back._

 _I hid the box, took out the trash, washed the scissors, cleaned the blood. Finally I looked up in the mirror. Back at me looked a small pale girl, a girl who had scars all over them, shitty tattoos on their body and a nest of hair, same girl that I had spent months with. But this time, something was different. The girl's eyes. Now they looked back at. There was a fire behind them. They finally seemed alive._

* * *

Raven curses under her breath more from anger rather than pain. To her luck she carries first aid kit in her bike. It appears Raven had some luck. There is no signs of internal bleeding, the bullet didn't break bones and Raven stops the bleeding easily. Only problem is that she can't put her weight on her left foot so she is forced to travel around with her bike rather than free running.

She can't find her weapons but that problem is easily solvable. Raven drives back to the place where she earlier found the bodies of the league members. Getting to the roof is not as easy as Raven would have hoped but she can climb without using both of her legs. Back in her training she was sometimes forced to climb using only her hands and so on. Both of the bodies are still there so Raven is able to take their weapons. She investigates their bodies and collects the hidden blades. Neither of the bodies carry a bow and arrow but Raven can fight without them too. She takes the loyalist's sword and tries its balance. Satisfied, she hangs it to her back before leaving.

Robinson would pay but that can wait for later. If she is still alive. Dislocated shoulder and major blood loss will be least of her worries if Raven finds her. She didn't even get Robin's location out of the girl. This night was proving to be waste of time for Raven. No Robin means no pit location unless Raven wants to try and threaten Arkham Knight for getting information from him. Something tells Raven that is not the best idea. Plus she has no idea where Knight is. No-one has seen him since the cloudburst catastrophe.

Seems like only realistic option for Raven is to continue her search with Nightwing. Find the pit, then decide what to do with it. Nightwing would want to destroy it, but Ra's was dying. Raven's first master was already dead, could she lose another. Nyssa is in town, perhaps Raven should talk to her. She dismisses the idea almost immediately when it pops into her head. Nyssa had always been outsider, even more so than Raven. Her stance was with Gotham always lined with detective more than with Ra's'. Raven has met her only handful of times in her life, even less than with Talia. Nyssa loved Talia but Raven doesn't know what she thinks of her.

Raven is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't notice when Nightwing returns. She spats to herself, how careless, what if he was someone who would try to kill her and she doesn't even notice. Raven is getting rusty. She doesn't even have her bow and arrows, the weapon which Raven is strongest with.

"Found anything?" Raven asks coolly.

"Actually, yes. Batman is going after the Lazarus pit. I can assure that he will want to work alone. He is not what would many call team player." Nightwing says. Raven isn't surprised by this. It was only inevitable that Batman would be mixed to the civil war. It seems to be going down on his territory.

"I, on the other hand, can assure you that I don't care what Batman wants to do." Raven says crossing her hands. It's only then when Nightwing notices her leg and missing gear.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Nightwing says surprised.

Raven ignores his question. "However, I don't think I need to find the pit anymore. Finding and killing the leader will do the job just as well."

"Which leader?" Nightwing asks sharply.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Raven asks sarcastically making Dick cringe. Not only she wants not to discuss about her leg and missing weapons but decides to avoid basic question about loyalty and plan. Where had Dick seen that before...?

"Fine, you don't have to tell me everything, _Ayda_." Dick puts weight on Raven's true name. "But if I'm gonna help you to prevent a civil war in Gotham I need to know where your loyalties rest. With Ra's or with Nyssa."

"Let me guess, you already know where _your_ loyalties lay." Raven snaps.

"Unlike you?" Dick has seen this act many times in his life with multiple costumed heroes, most notably with Bruce. He has become excellent with dealing defensive-turned-attacking answers.

That shuts her up. She looks annoyed and tries to think something to say finding nothing. Dick smiles triumphantly. He won this round.

"Fine, I don't know who to support, my aunt or my grandfather." Raven looks down. To Dick this started to sound like a bad episode of Game of Thrones. Actually, when you stopped to think about it, league of assassins sounded like they came straight from Westeros expect less white.

"Do you want to hear my opinion?" Dick says as a peace-offering.

"Aren't you going to tell me anyway?" Raven looks back up.

"Is that a yes?" Dick questions.

When Raven doesn't say anything Dick decides to continue. "If Ra's takes dive to the pit he will come out worse. And even in his best lives he hasn't been the most staple man hanging around. Nyssa has always been the most reasonable in the family, no offense to you."

"So what? Kill Ra's?" Raven asks. Her accent is thicker than usual which Dick reads as anger to hide uncertainty.

"No, no killing." That is the one rule that Bruce taught Dick to live by. Nothing has made him break his vows yet. Not even his parent's killer. International radical terrorist would be no different.

"Oh so we leave him to die? Hand him over to GCPD? That will work out well." Raven isn't convinced.

"Look, there is no perfect option here. What I am trying to do is prevent a war. Nyssa will take control the rest of the league and work out new rules with Batman, as long as Blüdhaven isn't in a line of fire and no innocent die I am good. Gotham is his city, I have to respect that. His mission. I have my own, do you?"

Raven stands silent but Dick can see that she has made a decision. About a god damn time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes there was a reference to Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight trilogy. He is my favorite director but really? You are going to cast Ra's al Ghul as Liam Neeson and Talia al Ghul as Marion Cotillard? Seriously dude, what. At least Gotham got it right. Well, anyway, after that rant is over I was thinking about changing other chapters than just chapter 4 to be rated M if content such as self harming is included.**

 **If you have time, please leave a review. It would be appreciated. See you again on another update.**


	21. Part I: Chapter 20 - Choice

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 20 - Choice**

* * *

At this point not many things can surprise Jason. He has been Robin, he has been Arkham Knight, he has hanged out with Scarecrow and stalked Bruce for over a year. But somehow he finds himself wandering on the streets of Gotham without his mask, without a plan, not knowing what to do or where to turn, when he stumbles upon a familiar purple haired girl. Rebecca Robinson is lying next to a wall, BatCom left open, her eyes closed. She is covered in blood, source of which seems to be the two mean looking cuts on her cheeks.

Jason looks at the girl with mixed feelings. Last time that he saw her was at the Stagg airships and he let her escape. Those tattoos are still showing but now Jason can have a proper look at them. Her scars, her disorder, those tattoos aren't voluntary.

"Fuck." Jason hits the wall next to him and kneels to check the girl's pulse. It's weak but somehow she is still alive. He notices that her right shoulder is dislocated but that is least of the girl's problems. If she is going to live someone needs to close those wounds on her cheeks and fast.

It horrifies Jason to realize that someone is going to be him.

"Fuck." Jason curses again. He isn't sure why he is doing this, perhaps some twisted heroism complex that is still left in him but never the less he clumsily rips off the sleeves from Rebecca's jacket and uses them to block the wounds. The placement of cuts makes his efforts mediocre at best but now is not the time to be fancy. He can hear Alfred's scoffs in his ears.

Jason picks Rebecca up. She feels light and cold. Her fingernails have turned blue, one of the symptoms of hypovolemic shock. Jason knows it would be best not to move her but side streets on Gotham aren't exactly the safest place to leave her on. It's practically a miracle that someone hasn't found her yet. Must be something to do with Gotham's criminal population being reduced by the Cloudburst.

Lucky for Rebecca, Jason knows Gotham's streets in and out. He also knows that there is a military safe house nearby meaning a medical base. It's the girl's only hope.

Some small part of Jason's brain is wondering why he is doing this. Why he is helping this random girl that he barely even knows. She shot him earlier, she has been nothing but a trouble.

The tattoos, the scars, she is connected to the Joker. This should made Jason angrier but somehow it doesn't. The girl seems to somehow symbolize Jason's own situation. If she dies, all hope for him is lost. He needs a mission, something to do.

Jason kicks the door open finding the base empty. It's not surprising, Scarecrow is probably pulling no punches with Bruce anymore. Jason heads to the medical bay and lowers the girl on operation table. He places Rebecca's feet on an empty first-aid-kit so they are elevated. Then he covers her body with a blanket to prevent hypothermia.

Jason removes the sleeves that are soaked in blood already. He cleans the wounds as best as he is able to and stitches them shut. Jason was never the best at stitching but the cosmetic accepts are least of Rebecca's worries.

He looks at all the blood on the operation table. She has lost too much of it. Jason knows that she needs a blood transplant which is easier said than done. O negative seems to be the best option in this situation since the wounds are not bleeding anymore and Jason has no way of knowing her blood type.

Now that the immediate action is over Jason has too much time to think. His mind goes to Bruce, to his life as Robin, all the things that he has prevented himself of thinking. No, he can't think about that. Not now, not ever. He needs to do something. He searches the blood packs and inserts them to Rebecca's arm. Finding the veins is surprisingly easy. He only needs to poke around couple times before hitting the correct spot. Now that the blood is running, Jason turns away.

The situation finally sinks in. He couldn't kill Bruce. He had the chance but he couldn't do it. After everything, after everything he had done, what the Joker did to him, Jason still couldn't do it.

Jason screams. It is the only thing that he can do. Then he takes a case from the table and throws it against a wall. It breaks and spills it's insides to the ground. The sound makes Jason feel a little better. That feeling soon disappears so Jason takes another object from the table, he doesn't even look to find out what it is before throwing it and screaming some more. This still doesn't feel enough so Jason flips the table and kicks it farther away from him. The physicality feels good. It feels right. He goes to the lockers and starts to take stuff from there, breaking everything that he can find and finally tearing the lockers down. Next goes all the plans, the papers, all of it from the walls. He rips them until they are in tiny shreds and screams some more. He continues storming around the room, destroying everything that comes to his path.

First he doesn't hear her. But when he turns around he is faced with big green eyes that are staring at him looking slightly out of it.

"What?" Her voice is raspy. Rebecca stares at him with empty expression and then turns to throw up. "Augh."

Jason doesn't know what to say. He lifts his hand to feel the helmet but then realizes he left it back at the compound. He feels the burned J on his cheek and quickly lowers his hand.

"What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" She starts to hyperventilate.

Jason stands still not knowing how to react. She wasn't supposed to wake up. What was he thinking? He should have left her to die. She was not his problem.

Slowly her breathing steadies. Rebecca lifts her eyes back to meet his. He knows she is looking at the letter under his eye but she doesn't comment on it. "Who are you?" Her voice is still weak but calmer and somehow demanding.

"No-one." Jason answers too quickly. Her gaze travels down to his outfit and flick of recognition spark on her eyes.

"You are the Arkham Knight." It is not a question. "What happened?"

To him? To her? Overall? Jason picks the one that is easiest to answer. "I found you. On an alley. You were dying."

"Why did you help me? I thought you wanted me dead." Rebecca asks. She looks at the blood transmitter.

Jason stays quiet. He doesn't know the answer.

"Okay fine. Don't tell me. Are you going to hurt me?" Rebecca asks after some time has passed.

"No."

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Rebecca raises her eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"You have been crying." She points out.

"No, I have not." Jason realizes that he sounds like a young child caught doing something that they were not allowed to do. "Which one I am talking to now?"

She tilts her head. "Rebecca Robinson. I took my meds."

She tries to move but hisses in pain.

"Your shoulder is dislocated." Jason tells her.

"Well locate it back then."

"Excuse me?" Jason can't believe his ears. The situation is too absurd for him handle.

"You obviously already stitched my cuts and helped with my blood loss. Why not finish the job while you are at it?" Rebecca asks.

Jason chuckles. It is the only sensible thing to do. "You want me, person who threatened to kill you, left you to Crane and mistreated you in various ways to relocate your shoulder?"

"Yes." She bits her lip seeming suddenly nervous.

"You know what. Fine. I'll do it." Jason walks to her, stepping over the mess that he made while destroying the room. "This is gonna hurt." He warns.

"Just do it. No wait." She takes one of her bloody sleeves that Jason ripped off and puts it in her mouth to bite on. She nods to Jason and turns to keep her eyes on the opposite wall.

Jason puts his hands on her torso and straightens her posture. He feels how small she is under his fingers but he quickly moves his focus onto her arm. "Try to relax and don't move."

Rebecca nods, not looking away from the wall. Jason moves her hand to the correct position. His eyes travel to Rebecca's face and he pops the shoulder back in. It makes a nasty cracking noise and Rebecca squeezes her eyes shut. Her breathing quickens but it soon returns back to normal. She lets the sleeve drop and wipes her mouth. Jason realizes that he is still holding her arm and quickly lets go.

"Thanks." She says moving her arm carefully.

"No problem." Jason says awkwardly taking a step back.

Rebecca moves to remove the needle from her arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason asks puzzled. She is still suffering from blood loss but this doesn't seem to be concern of hers.

"This," She waves the needle in front of Jason. "Can wait. Look, I get that you probably don't want to talk about …that." She points at the scar on Jason's cheek. "But you have to listen. Earlier this evening, after when you let me escape, when I was Punch Line, I visited Panessa Studios. There were five sells, four of which inhabited, full of Joker-fied prisoners and one of them was planning with Harley Quinn to escape."

"And I should care because?" Jason crosses his arms.

"Because those prisoners, they had received Joker's poisoned blood back in Arkham City and they were turning to... him. If they get out there it will be at least four more of him running around in Gotham." She looks genially afraid.

"Not my problem."

"Oh, so you are okay with that? What about the time when you received that burn-mark? Where you part of his fan-club back then?" She asks sarcastically.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Jason spits angrily.

"Oh, I do know. Just because you are willing to ignore the problem doesn't mean that I am. I am too weak to destroy the four Joker-clones. I'm not even sure that I can walk. But you are different. We need to kill them." Rebecca says with a look of determination in her eyes.

"First of all, there is no we. Second, you don't know a thing what you are talking about. Third, just like that you are okay with murder?" Jason laughs at her.

"If they get out there… It will be a lot worse than what you and your little buddy Scarecrow did. I saw your dirty work. I guess Batman outsmarted you in that too. How is it going by the way? Killing him?" Rebecca tries to stand up but nearly fells over. She tries again, this time being more careful and leaning on the operation table that she previously was on, succeeding to stay on her feet this time.

"None of your business." Jason says defensively avoiding her eyes.

"That well. You have to kill them. I'll do it by myself if I have to." She still leans to the table but moves slowly towards the nearest gun. Jason looks how she lifts the weapon with shaking hands before dropping it back to the table.

"Do you even know how to use that?" He asks.

"I am a quick learner." She answers trying again.

Jason lets a long sigh. He could let her leave and most certainly die. The option seems tempting but he has sacrificed too much work on this girl. He might as well go the all way.

"Fine. But you will stay here." He orders, following her and taking the gun from Rebecca's hands easily.

"No way."

"You are too weak to even walk, let alone to travel all the way to Bleak Island. You don't know how to fight, you will only be in the way." Jason explains checking that the gun is loaded.

"And how will I know that you actually will kill them and not just ditch me?" Rebecca demands. It is an impressive act, Jason thinks. Especially considering that Jason is holding a loaded AK-47 and that Rebecca can barely stand on her own feet.

"You know, girlie, you don't really have a choice on this." He points out. He resists the urge to push her over.

"Don't call me that. And how will you get in? Batman has the place on lockdown." Rebecca responds.

"I'll figure it out." Jason says.

"What if I told you I know a way in?"

"You are lying." He accuses her.

"Cross my heart and other bullshit, I'm not." She says arrogantly. "Well?"

Fuck, Jason thinks. "Fine. You can come. But first we need to make an extra stop."

Rebecca grins annoyingly. She tries to follow him but at this point her body is trembling like a leaf in the wind and she nearly falls over again. Jason curses and lifts her easily to his arms. Medically speaking, Rebecca should not be moving, she should be in a hospital and she will probably die of exhaustion but in life one can't have everything.

* * *

 _I felt nervous. It was the first time when I left my apartment in weeks. I was standing on a bright lobby waiting for the receptionist to finish whatever she was doing. Frantically I looked around the room. There were really no good hiding places but windows were always an option. It was only the first floor so I wouldn't even break a leg while landing. On the negative I wouldn't get a proper head start either._

 _"Hey? You got something to do here?" The receptionist snapped me out of my thoughts._

 _"Umm, yes, yes I do." I said stepping closer to the counter._

 _The receptionist lifted her eyebrows. I wiped my sweaty hands to my jeans._

 _"I had time reservation with one of your…" I trailed off when the receptionist started typing her keypad._

 _"With Martin Earls. Just go to the dressing rooms to change your clothes. He will be here soon." The receptionist told me handing a key. I took it and walked with small, quick steps to the locker rooms. I checked the number on the key and found a matching locker. Quickly I changed to sweatpants and to a long-sleeved shirt. I was already wearing a sport bra and my hair was tied out of my way. Unsure what to do I returned to the lobby and stood awkwardly out of the way hoping that I could somehow sink into the wall behind me._

 _"Rebecca Robinson?" Man that I assumed who was Martin Earls asked. He was a young, good-looking man with black hair, very typical in Gotham, jug-ears and soft features. His eyes went straight to my scars and to those tattoos that weren't covered by clothing. He was kind enough to pretend not to stare._

 _"Follow me. I will be doing your schedule. It is very important that you will follow my instructions so you won't break anything. Now the first step…" He trailed off. I jogged close behind him, cursing Dick in my head who had talked me into this._

 _After Earls had explained and finished my training schedule, he showed me how to use the different machines correctly and told me where my krav maga classes would be held. I had googled different self-defense classes that were available in Gotham and krav maga seemed most convenient. I also had announced myself to free running lessons and quickly learned that I was in shit shape. No muscle strength, no stamina and no durability. So getting myself a gym membership seemed like a good idea. I was determined to pick myself back up. Dr. Cassidy deemed it to be a good idea too. Self-defense lessons were just in case. You never knew in Gotham._

 _I enjoyed the physicality. Slowly but surely I was getting better, I could run without dying from exhaustion and could hold myself long enough in a fight that I had the chance to escape. Someone who knows what they are doing or has some experience could tackle me easily but it was a start._

 _Most I loved free running. It was just so fun. The adrenaline cleared my mind and I could just go where I wanted when I wanted. It was the best feeling in the world._

 _One day I was walking home from my class when I went past Gotham plaza. It was an extravagant shopping center full of fashionable boutiques, beauty salons and restaurants. I usually strolled right past it but for some unknown reason today was different. I looked at the window to my reflection. I was still underweight but my scars had healed mostly. Little foundation and you barely noticed them. Otherwise I wasn't wearing any makeup and my hair was on a messy bun. My strawberry blond roots were mixed with faded green hair dye. That annoyed me. I could do nothing to my tattoos or to my scars but I could do something to my hair. I wasn't just_ his _plan B anymore._

 _I stepped into the mall. It took me awhile but eventually I found a reasonably prized store that sold what I needed. I picked couple cans with me, payed and went straight to home. It wasn't my first time dyeing my hair so it didn't cause any issues. I even painted my nails black while I waited the color to soak in. While I rinsed the dye in the shower I avoided looking at my tattoos. When I finally looked in the mirror it was only to check that my hair had turned out how I wanted it to. Dark purple locks surrounded my pale face reaching to my shoulder blades. I felt a twist on corner of my mouth. I let it grow to a full blown smile._

* * *

Dick follows closely behind Raven back to Elliot's hospital. The place is quiet giving Dick the creeps. Lights are flickering and the elevator has crashed to the bottom of the shaft. Seems that Bruce already got through here.

Raven opens the secret passage leaving Dick no choice than follow her. She has stayed silent the whole trip here refusing to answer despite Dick's efforts. He still isn't sure which side Raven has taken but he has his suspicions.

Dick and Raven finally arrive to their destination. The lair that Lazarus machine is held is dark and full of unconscious loyalists. Dick checks their pulse while Raven walks to the destroyed Lazarus machine. Ra's is nowhere to be seen just as the rest of the leaders of the league. Raven stands still, her back facing Dick. She lifts her hood helmet up and covers her face with it.

"Everything okay there?" Dick asks reaching to his escrima sticks.

Raven doesn't move. Then slowly she takes her sword from her back. Dick drops into fighting position. Raven lets the sword go. The sound that it makes when the blade hits the ground sounds like a bomb going off. Raven, still not turning to face Dick, walks tardily to the destroyed machine. She seems to look for something. She takes a full minute before stopping. Dick can't see her so he doesn't let his guard down.

A single arrow heads towards Dick. It nearly hits him but at the last moment he manages to jump out of the way. Before he has landed three more arrows are about to hit the spot where he was standing forcing Dick to move.

"You don't have to do this Ayda." He yells summersaulting. The next arrow blows up when it hits the wall behind Dick throwing pieces of it around the room. Raven steps out from her cover armed with bow, quiver and several nasty looking arrows.

"You are right. I don't have to do this. But I want to." She shoots the next arrow aiming at Dick's head.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayyyy, only two chapters to go. Please leave a review if you have time.**


	22. Part I: Chapter 21 - Help

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 21 - Help**

* * *

Dick has to think on his feet. If he stays put Raven will kill him and if his movements become predictable Raven will also kill him. His stamina is human peak condition but he doesn't have a metahuman-gene, like many other heroes do, to keep him going. He is no Superman. This means that eventually Dick's stamina will run out and the moment that happens Raven will kill him. Her arrows prevent Dick getting closer and he could throw wingdings but it is easier said than done when Dick is flipping around like a maniac.

"Getting tired?" Raven smiles. She is comfortably standing in the middle of the room, only turning to aim better when Dick somersaults out of her line of vision.

"No, this is just like a walk in the park for me." Dick quips. He could try to detonate rest of the Lazarus machine in effort to ruin Raven's focus but blowing up something that big will bring down the whole gave, potentially the whole hospital killing everyone inside. He is determined to solve this problem without any casualties.

"So you decided to stay loyal to your-soon-dead-if-not-already grandfather. You two must have had a great relationship since you are so found of him." Dick says sarcastically.

"Close, boy wonder, I've taken my rightful place as his heir." Raven's next arrow nearly lands to Dick's right shoulder. She has started to predict his moves with success so Dick switches his routine.

"Didn't you have aunt or is she just unworthy for your terrorism?" Dick points out.

"Children of oldest child come before aunts. And she is a traitor and a fool." Raven answers shortly.

"Haven't you considered the traitor rout the whole evening?" Dick remarks. "I'm not complaining or anything. You were lot more fun to hang around then."

"False beliefs." Her accent thickens.

"Maybe you are just power-hungry. Ever thought of that?" He has found his opportunity. It has always been one of his tactics to joke around during fights. It was to distract the enemy, make them sloppy, anger them, gather their attention so civilians could escape, whatever served best. Bruce never said a word about it. Maybe he understood the true purpose of it. It was just an act that was to be dropped when it wasn't needed. But sometimes a good act can be useful.

"Silence." Raven shouts, her arrow missing Dick by far. "I know what you are trying to do, Grayson. It's not working."

"Oh nice detective work, Ayda. You must be a genius." Dick praises her sarcastically.

"You don't understand. Your false-sense of morality blinds you.

"Really? This is coming from a person who has been brainwashed to be a killer before they could walk." Plan starts to form in Dick's mind.

"I am a weapon of justice. All I've killed have been criminal scum. They deserved no mercy." Raven spats.

"Ever heard a place called jail? Yeah, sometimes there are people who are just too evil to live. But most of the criminals are that way because they think they have no other options. They do not deserve to be killed. Humans can't act as judge, jury and executioner." Dick hopes that the machine has some power left in it.

"That's thick coming from a guy who dresses in spandex to beat up criminals every night." Raven shots back.

"I don't kill people, Ayda." Dick reminds here.

"Directly." Raven insists. Dick sees no point of continuing the argument. He has found a perfect spot already.

"You know, Ayda." He says when Raven switches quivers. "It's been fun but I don't think I want a second date. It's not you… well actually it is you. You are just not my type." Dick sends an electric shot to one of the open wires of the Lazarus machine. The electricity causes all of the light's to go off with a loud bang. Raven is standing right next to the machine so her ears should be ringing and not being able to hear what Dick is doing. He switches to the detective mode locating the girl easily. He knocks her out just in time when the lights go back on.

"Why does everyone think my suit is made of spandex?" Dick wonders out-loud. He clears all of Raven's weapons and ties her up before picking her and leaving the hospital.

It doesn't take him long to reach GCPD. He uses Raven's bike taking joy out of the possible annoyance that she would feel if she was conscious. The bike is very similar to Dick's own back in Blüdhaven, but without a sidecar.

GCPD is under a lockdown. Once the cameras detect him the doors slide open so Dick can ride in without any issues. Raven starts waking up but Dick is glad he had the brains to gag her too.

"Nightwing? What brings you to Gotham? Oh, that must have been a stupid question. Are you helping Batman?" Aaron Cash asks when Dick walks up to him.

"Something like that." He smirks. "Is your isolation chamber ready?"

"How did you…? Never mind, yes. Batman just brought in Mr. Langstorm but he shouldn't cause any issues. Poison Ivy left with Batman some time ago. Thanks for bringing her in back at Blüdhaven." Cash says as he locks out from the database.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep it that way." Dick remembers the incident. After capturing Ivy he had placed her under the watchful eye of BHPD but Harley had personally arrived to break her out. The two women managed to get an upper hand over Dick just for long enough for them to escape. Not one of his finest performances.

"Don't worry about that. BHPD wasn't prepared to deal with rogues like that." Cash leads Dick to the empty isolation chamber. They walk past the main cell which is already containing Penguin, Two-Face, some firefighter, some old man with a beard, weird Batman-look alike, Firefly, some guy singing opera and one man crying in the corner. Bruce had kept busy.

Cash opens the isolation door for Dick who pushes Raven inside next to a naked, broken man who barely even notices them from his grief. Dick unties her limbs and removes the gag ignoring her curses until the door is slammed shut blocking her voice.

"Is separate cell really necessary?" Cash asks.

"Trust me. This one is slippery. She already escaped from me once. Better keep a keen eye on her."

Cash returns to his station and Dick walks up to the main cell that contains all the other prisoners. Penguin notices him first.

"Well would you look at that. Didn't take you for long to come home crying." He mocks.

"Speak for yourself, Cobblepot. Just remember that Blüdhaven is off limits." Dick doesn't miss a beat.

Dick turns his attention to the rest of the inmates. He remembers Alfred mentioning that Two-Face was robbing some banks but Bruce seems to handled that already. The firefighter is unknown for Dick but he has learned not to question Bruce's methods on his territory. Most of the time he even follows that rule. The bearded old-man breaches on about god so Dick deduces him to be some sort of cult-leader. Firefly is muttering about burning Gotham to the crisp and complaining about the opera-man's singing so Dick leaves them both alone. Upon close Dick recognizes the business man to be Simon Stagg, CEO and founder of the Stagg Enterprises. None of the men seem to care for him so he walks up to the Batman-look alike.

"Alf, you there? Who is the Batman-wannabe?" Dick asks from his BatCom.

"I assume you mean Azrael, Master Grayson." Alfred answers. "Master Bruce captured him earlier in this evening. He was brainwashed by Order of St. Dumas and unfortunately couldn't overcome it. He was led to believe it was his destiny to replace Batman."

"Order of the St. Dumas, huh? Just what Gotham needs, a second secret organization to mess her up." Dick sighs. This alarms Azrael.

"The Order has foreseen it, it's time for the mantle of the Bat to pass for another warrior. A new Batman must be born from the ashes of Gotham." He informs.

"Aha, I see what you meant by brainwashed." Dick says to Alfred.

"The Order has done what's necessary to create god's weapon. Batman can't do what is needed for Gotham so I will." With that Azrael sunk back to his seat ending the conversation.

"Okay… Thanks, Alfred." He finishes his BatCom call.

"Nightwing? Is that you?" A woman's voice asks. It feels like a heavy weight is lifted from Dick's shoulders. He knows that voice anywhere.

"Barbara?" He turns towards the voice and jogs to it's source. There she is, sitting a computer in front of her without any major injuries. Dick bends over to hug her. "I thought you were dead."

"Scarecrow got me. I'm fine now but dad isn't." She lets him go and turns to show the computer screen to Dick.

"What happened?" Dick asks. He is looking at the map of clock tower.

"Long story. The important part is that Scarecrow has dad. Batman is working on it." She bites her lip, clearly nervous, her eyes filling with tears.

"Have you heard of Robin? I tried to contact him but Batman keeps telling me he needs to focus." Barbara looks hopefully to Dick.

"I saw him earlier this evening. Haven't heard from him since. I'm sure he is fine. He can take care of himself." Dick gives her a reassuring pat to her shoulder. "I gotta get back out there. Stay safe, Babs."

"Wait!" Barbara yelps. Dick, who is just about to leave, turns to face her again. Barbara's voice is shaky. "It's… It's Jason. He is alive."

* * *

 _Picking yourself up was harder than it sounded, and it sounded pretty difficult. I was staying on schedule. Meeting Dr. Cassidy, going to the gym and self-defense classes, free-running around the city… I even started working in Pauli's diner. I had never slipped from my self-built program but still I felt like something was missing. I never skipped taking my meds which seemed to work just fine but my subconscious still tried to send me a message. Despite my efforts to bury the unpleasant feeling under a busy schedule it kept bugging me never leaving me alone._

 _After a late-night shift in the diner I walked home listening to music. I stayed on busy main-streets avoiding side allies. Gotham had been mostly crime free but it was still Gotham._

 _I walked past a newspaper that informed it has nearly been a year since Arkham City was closed down. The headline made me shudder. One year since the Joker broke my mind, one year since he died. I couldn't decide whether or not it felt like it had happened only yesterday or a lifetime ago._

 _I checked my phone. One text message from Dick. I would read it later. I put my hands deep to my pockets and looked down when I walked. It was one of the rare nights in Gotham when the sky wasn't full of dark clouds. The city lights prevented me from seeing stars but I wouldn't have known any star signs anyway._

 _I usually avoided memories that are connected to Arkham City incident but ignoring my better judgement, when I arrived home I googled the event. I clicked the Wikipedia article that shows up first on the search results. I know the general narrative already. After Quincy Sharp was elected as a major he announced Arkham City project which included changing Old Gotham into a mega-prison for all the criminals in Gotham locking them inside without rules or a way out._

 _Later it was found out that not all of those who were locked to the abandoned part of the city, were criminals. Some of them were political prisoners captured by the TYGER guards, puppets of the true leader behind Arkham City. Hugo Strange was the true mastermind pulling the strings, according to Wikipedia. I had heard rumors of another group but the official stand was that Strange was responsible of the whole fiasco._

 _I remembered being thrown into that hell by Strange for stealing some information that I didn't even fully understand back when I had my summer job in the Asylum. How ironic that in a year I ended up as patient in there. Or what was left of it. Officially the Asylum was closed down and all the prisoners slash patients were moved to Arkham City but after the incident, which is also known as Batman arriving and beating the shit out of everyone, a mini-program was initiated by the Wayne Foundation that I became part of. The goal of the program was help those who were wrongly imprisoned to the city. I, being a minor at time of my capture and not allowed a proper trial, qualified to the program. I suspect that what I went through there made me appeal more sympathetic helping my case. I know someone brushed away all of my crimes despite what the criminal record said since I resewed no real punishment from the law._

 _Dr. Cassidy had informed me during our latest session that apparently the Joker had personally requested me to be delivered to him if I ended up in the city. That made my stomach twist uncomfortably. What in me had captured his attention, I didn't know. Most likely I wouldn't ever get the answer to that unnerving question. Maybe that was good._

 _My thoughts turned to known inmates of Arkham City. Harley Quinn popped up from the article. I clicked the link and ended up on her Wikipedia page. The picture that was used depicted her mourning attire that she wore during her attempted revenge on Batman. I was found shortly after that so I didn't witness her last attempt on avenging her "puddin's" passing._

 _I remembered the last time I saw her. It seemed like it happened to someone else in a different life. What did she say to me back then? She felt sorry for me. Told me that the Joker helped her to find herself. She even gave me some friendly advice before knocking me unconscious, sparing my life._

 _Harley was one of his victims too. Her life was forever ruined by him. She was broken too. I knew that people called her his toy. No-one should be reduced to that position. I took pity on her._

 _I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. Too early to go anywhere._

 _I scrolled down on the article. "Harleen Quinzel is currently held at the Blackgate prison." I read out loud. A very stupid idea appeared to my head. Blackgate was far from where my apartment was but if I took the buss that left in ten minutes I would make it there around seven when the visiting hours opened._

 _Quickly I changed my clothes, found my bag and left my apartment to enter the cold Gotham morning._

* * *

The Knight has stayed silent since leaving the military base. During the time I was out he had trashed the place but also for some reason saved me. Being carried around by him is embarrassing to say the least but I am still too weak to walk by myself without serious case of vertigo and possible passing out which would end up being even more embarrassing.

He has gotten rid of the helmet showing me a young man's face. His eyes are piercing blue and he has short black hair. Without the anger twisting his features he is surprisingly good looking. I don't know what I expected, maybe a monster from fairytales.

His most notable feature is the burned J letter under his left eye. I try not to stare but my eyes seem always return back to it. Not because I find it disgusting or scary, my own wounds had thought me enough of that, but because I find the scar intriguing. Having your face branded in such a unique way can only mean one thing, the Joker. I resist the urge to touch my own face wounds. The cuts are still aching but my senses have numbed out the edge of the pain. To my surprise I have to repress desire to touch the Knight's scar. I sense that neither one of us enjoy intimate human contact. Him having to carry me around is weird enough already. I do not need to add stranger-touching-your-face to the list.

The Knight stole us car so the trip would go faster. He is a good driver, not to my surprise. After all it's not my first time being driven around by Arkham Knight. Thinking back, I truly don't know what I was doing. I know that people react differently in face of danger. Maybe Punch Line has fucked up my mind so badly that my response is doing one careless decision after another. It is a miracle that I didn't get killed.

Criminals have arrived back to the streets from their hiding places. We are not the only ones driving around with stolen car. Thankfully, no-one tries to stop us. I have no doubt that the Knight would be able to easily protect himself but me? Not so much. I do not want to know how keenly he is trying to keep me alive.

Without the mask he isn't as scary as before. Must be the dehumanizing factor. However with the mask gone, I can see every bit of emotion on his face. Different forms of anger are definitely the dominating ones but behind them, I sense there is more. He didn't destroy the military base for no reason. Most likely it was because of Batman. I haven't heard from him but the way Scarecrow is speaking, he isn't dead yet.

The car stops and the Knight steps outside. I open my door and slowly step up. I learned my lesson earlier. No sudden movements. I wait for the Knight to pick me up like a child. He does this without looking at me. I bit my lip nervously. The silence feels overwhelming but I do not want to be the first to talk.

Finally, the silence gets too much for me to handle. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He says still not looking at me. I do not want to stare so I turn my gaze to my bloody hands. I dig dried blood from under my nails trying to desperately think of something else.

My thought process is cut off by the Knight kicking a door open. As far as I can see we have arrived to a normal small apartment where the Knight puts me down to sit on a sofa. I close my eyes trying not to throw up. When my head stops feeling like it's going to fall off I open my eyes again.

The wall opposite the door has somehow changed completely while I kept my eyes closed. It has gone from normal apartment wall to a showcase for different kind of militaristic equipment. I can't name most of the gear but all of them look not to be messed with. The Knight has found a new helmet. This time it's a bare red one and it covers his face completely. At the moment he is choosing his weapons.

"Umm." I start, unsure how to continue. He stops for a moment but then returns to his work.

"What are you going to do when we arrive to Panessa Studios?" I ask.

"You will show me a way in and I will kill every single one of those Joker-fuckers." The Knight tells me.

"I meant after that."

He turns to look at me or so I assume. It's hard to tell with the mask. "None of your business."

I open my mouth but close it again. He seems to have finished with his guns. He has picked something that looks like a sniper rifle, along with the other gun that he is already carrying. I stay silent when he lifts me up again and returns to the car. Neither of us talk during the short ride to the studios.

"Do you think you are strong enough to hang from me? I can't carry you with both hands while using the grappling hook." He asks. Even though the question is worded politely somehow I feel like I should be offended.

"Yeah. I think so." I answer shortly keeping my face and voice neutral.

He leaves the car and I follow close behind. He stops, turns around and waits for me to make my move. Uncertainly I step closer and wrap my hands around his neck. It's difficult to do since he is about a foot taller than me but that's not the thing I'm worried about. My grip feels weak and I already feel like puking. I squeeze my eyes shut. I am so focused to praying that I don't fall or vomit that I barely notice his hand holding me against him or the sudden feeling of the ground disappearing under my feet. Before I notice we have arrived to the roof. Much faster than climbing the old fashioned way. Surprisingly I don't even feel sick which I'm grateful for.

"How do I get in?" The Knight asks. I take note of how his new mask doesn't change his voice. Seems like he doesn't need to cover his identity as dearly like before.

"Before we go in… Robin was there too earlier and I haven't heard from him sense. He might sill be in there." I say hesitantly.

The Knight mumbles a word that sounds like "replacement" under his breath but I can't be sure. I decide to walk by myself to the entrance. My feet feel like they just might give up under me but somehow I am able to survive without falling face down to the floor until I reach the door. I lean to the wall next to the voice box to take couple deep breaths with my eyes closed. Then I lift the communicator next to my face. It takes me a little while but I am determined to not ask any help. Finally I manage to call Nightwing. I check that my background doesn't give out any clues where I am. The Knight stays silent, his arms crossed across his chest. I turn my focus back to the communicator.

Nightwing appears on the screen. He looks little rough around the edges but otherwise he seems to be fine. I can't put my finger on it but something about him seems different.

"Nightwing?" I ask uncertainly. Maybe I should have planned this better.

"Rebecca Robinson?" He asks. "Where are you?"

"Voice pattern analyzed. Identification confirmed. Welcome, Nightwing." The voice box, or what I assume is the Batcomputer announces lifting the metal protection door.

"What was that?" Nightwing asks.

I panic and smash the communicator off.

"You gotta be kidding me." The Knight says. " _That_ was your plan to get in?"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" I snap. I practically crash against the door letting myself in and somehow surviving to the elevator. I collapse to the ground, breathing heavily. My vision is spinning so I close my eyes and put my head between my knees. I've heard that it helps if you feel like vomiting or if you are dizzy. I can't remember which one was it but both would be good and needed at the moment.

"Umm, you okay there?" The Knight asks. His voice sounds like mountains away but I feel the elevator moving under me so he has to be standing close to me.

"Mhmm." Is the best I manage to get out.

The elevator stops and I brace myself for the worst. I can do this.

The door slides open to the familiar big room. The Knight lifts his dual handguns ready to shoot and I let him go first before taking another deep breath and going after him.

My mouth drops when I arrive to the main room. I see two bodies dead on the floor and two more corpses inside the cells. Harley Quinn is standing, waiting for someone inside the third cell and Scarecrow's symbol is painted on the previously empty cell. Robin's Bo Staff lays snapped in front of it. The Knight is examining the corpses when I hobble closer.

"They are all dead." I gasp. "But, how?"

The Knight goes to the Batcomputer and taps something. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry to tell me what the fuck is going on so I move on to Harley hoping that she can give me some answers.

"Harley, what happened?" I ask speaking to the speaker so she can hear my voice.

"Hey, I know who you are. You are that girl, Becky, who visited me earlier." She answers in her usual high pitched voice.

"What happened here, Harley? Can you please tell me?" I try again. I decide to sit in front of the cell door making me feel a little less dizzy.

"I know you too, Arkham Knight huh? Did you take down the Bat-brain yet?" Harley refuses to stay focused on me and turns her attention to the Knight.

"Shut it, clown." He answers.

"You've been a nasty little boy, Mistah J would be so proud." Harley insists.

"Shut up!" The Knight hits the class making both me and Harley jump.

"Jeez, anger issues much? Classic symptoms of BPD." Harley says keeping her calm.

The Knight decides to drop the conversation and moves on to investigate the rest of the building leaving me alone with the corpses and locked-up Harley.

"Harley, please. Can you tell me what happened?" I try with a soft voice. She used to have a soft spot for me. I hope that hasn't changed.

"Becky, they killed my dear J again. All of them. They are all gone." Harley starts to weep. I really can't find sympathy for her given that she is mourning for the same person who killed hundreds, abused and broke us both.

When she sniffles for the last time I try again. "I meant the Scarecrow painting. Where is Robin?"

"Oh that." Harley waves her hand absently. "Scarecrow broke in with good-old Jimbo. He didn't look that good. Bat-brain went crazy before that and locked Bird-brain into that cell serving the little Robin to Scarecrow on a silver platter. B-man was so pissed when he questioned me. Didn't get the joke."

"The joke?" I question.

"My puddin was the first one to come up with the idea to kill Robin." She says casually.

I am taken back by that. Yes, I could remember when it was rumored that Robin died in the line of duty. I guess the rumors were true then. "Scarecrow has Robin?"

"And the only way for B-man to get him back is to surrender himself or something. You should have seen the look on his face when he realized what happened. Really funny, gotta say." Harley laughs cheerfully.

I rub my temples. As if the night couldn't get any worse.

"What's wrong, Becky? What are you doing here anyways?" Harley curiously asks. "You look like someone did a real number on you."

I absently touch my scars. "Had a really busy night."

"You and me both." She starts to sob. "Why do you care about this anyways?"

"Because, Harley, I don't want to die." The answer surprises me. What I said is true. I don't want to die anymore. Yes, I had started getting better before this evening but this is different. Ironically, after everything I've been through during this night, I felt better than I had felt in months, maybe even years. "Harley. I think I just figured something out that has been bugging me forever."

"Good for you, kiddo. Have you finally followed my advice?" I am surprised that Harley remembers our short meeting back at the asylum. It was an eventful night for her after all.

I smile. "I think so."

"Good girl, Becky." Harley loses her interest and returns to hum some song that I don't know. I turn around and see that the Knight has returned.

"Did you find anything?" I ask carefully, unsure of his mood.

"Nothing of importance."

"Scarecrow took Robin." I point out.

"I noticed."

"And?"

"And what?" He snaps.

"What are you gonna do? Batman is gonna turn himself in and we both know that will not help anyone. Innocents will die." I gulp. "Batman will die too."

"Good." He says shortly.

"If you want to lie at least get better at it." I decide to push my luck. Most likely a huge mistake but I have to try.

"I am not lying. They both deserve to die." He answers. The mask covers his face but his voice sounds trembling.

I throw all my common sense out of the window. "Because Batman didn't save you?"

That gets a proper reaction. He towers over to me, lifts me up by my throat and slams my body against a wall. Harley screams surprised.

"Don't pretend to understand. And you are wrong." He drops me and I collapse to the floor both hands around my neck, gasping for air.

"It's because he didn't kill the Joker, isn't it?" I say once I manage to steady my breathing. "Because you still hear him inside your head, laughing at your pain, telling you how alone you are?"

He freezes. I figure I had to guessed something right so I continue. "Obviously you were closed with Batman. All that talk about knowing him, all that anger to kill him…

"You are the other one." It hits me like a brick to the head. "The one that the Joker talked about. Snapped bones, burned skin, broken mind… It is you. You were his play-thing before me, weren't you?"

The Knight doesn't answer so I take it as a yes.

"Don't you see? This is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to break you, to isolate you, to turn you against those who were closest to you." I shudder violently trying to focus on the current moment instead of the violent imagines inside my head. "You are the dead-Robin."

Still no answer. I stand up and walk as close to the Knight as I dare. For all I know he could still snap again and strangle me.

"This may be hard to believe but I know at least a little bit what it is like to be twisted by him. Don't do like he wants, please. This is your chance to prove that you are not just one of the Joker's broken toys." Tears fill my eyes. I wipe them away quickly. I have to convince him. If he ignores his old mentor, he will be forever lost.

"Like I am." My voice is quieter than a whisper and it breaks in the end. Silent tears run down my cheeks. I desperately want to touch his arm, anything really. But there is nothing I can bring myself to do.

After what feels like forever the Knight finally turns to face me. "Fine."

At first I don't believe my ears. When the answer finally sinks in he has moved to the Batcomputer. I read that he is tracking some vehicle. After he is finished he paints a red bat symbol to the floor. Then he paints an identical symbol to his chest.

"Come, I know Scarecrow is taking him." His voice is steady and determined. Like a soldier ready for action.

* * *

 **A/N: Only one chapter left for part I. If you have time please leave a review.**


	23. Part I: Chapter 22 - Tomorrow

**Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?**

 **Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M**

 **Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)**

 **Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.**

* * *

 **Broken Toys**

 **Chapter 22 - Tomorrow**

* * *

Imagine that in one of your friends has mental breakdown, you have to help your old mentor capture a giant crocodile man who eats people and a crime boss that regards penguins more than human life, you are mixed up with assassin soap opera, your ex-girlfriend is kidnapped, then dead and apparently then not dead, your other friend is captured and will most likely be killed along with your ex-girlfriend's dad that you liked, your old mentor has to surrender himself to fear-obsessed lunatic to save said other friend and ex-girlfriend's dad and most likely failing and if that isn't enough you are told that your third friend who was very much like a brother to you that you saw die is now back from the dead and tried to kill your old mentor and has now gone missing. Now imagine that all that happens to you in one night.

It is safe to say that Dick is having a bad day. It is also safe to say that he might have lost it to Barbara when she broke him the news about Jason. It wasn't her fault, Dick knows but even the thought of Jason s _urviving_ the Joker feeling so alone that everyone has forgotten him and left him to die… Dick is beyond mad. Mad at Bruce, mad at the Joker, even mad at Babs who didn't tell him immediately but mostly he is mad at himself. How did he give up finding him so easily? He should have looked longer. He should have known. Surely there was some lead that he missed just something that could have helped him find Jay.

Dick couldn't change the past. What is done is done. First instinct after storming out from the precinct was to go look for Jason but after he cooled down for a bit Dick understands it's a bad idea. He is obviously traumatized and doesn't want to talk to any of them. From what Babs said he still cared for hers and Alfred's well-being. His hatred seems to be focused on Bruce. But he didn't kill Rebecca. That gives Dick hope that there is some of the old Jay still left in him.

Dick's relationship with Jason had never been the easiest one. Jason had come into the picture after Dick had joined the Titans, back then they called themselves Teen Titans, and Dick's and Bruce's relationship was at their most rockiest place. Dick half-retired and was half-fired freeing the mantle of Robin that Jason took on. He had always been… troubled. Bruce's actions didn't help the situation. Dick knows that Bruce only meant well, he saw himself in the young man but maybe too much so. Dick had been mostly distant but he had tried his best to take the kid under his wing. Despite their differences and positions he had grew fond of the boy. And then he had disappeared. The Joker blew up a kindergarten causing Jason to snap and run after him, alone, intending to kill the clown. Later Bruce had received the first tape.

Dick had been there. He would remember forever how Jason tried to stay strong, keep his fate in Bruce, he would come save Jason. How the Joker tormented him, how he beat him. And Dick couldn't save him.

The last tape had been the worst. Jason had been so… broken. The Joker had broken him and turned Jason against his love ones and to finish it all off, he shot Jason. They were so sure that he died. They never found the body. That should have been the first sign that something was off. Dick should have known but he was so sure.

Dick has to shake himself back to current moment. Tim and Gordon are in trouble. Bruce most certainly will fail in his desperate attempt to save them. Dick has no idea where he is, he doesn't know where Tim and Gordon are. He is lost.

Dick is forced to admit that there is a change that Bruce will… That Bruce has to retire from the cowl. He knows that according to Bruce, Gotham needs Batman. Dick would lie if he hadn't thought of the idea of becoming Batman before. He was the first and oldest Robin, the first who joined the fight besides Alfred. But Dick is not Batman, he is his own man. Dick has seen at firsthand how Batman changes you. He got his first taste of that with Titans. Being leader of the group had taught him how to make harsh decisions but being Batman… that was something completely different. Being Batman changes you, Dick isn't ready for that. He is afraid that he will not have a choice when the time comes.

Scarecrow is live-podcasting his final showdown. His voice is taunting the whole Gotham. Bruce is tied to a chair. Gordon is forced to remove his mask. Batman's identity is out. Dick is too late to save him.

* * *

Jason's mind is at war. He has a mission, to save old man's ass one last time. He would only prevent Scarecrow from killing him and that's it. No more favors. Rest is up to Bruce. That's it. That's the only thing. Rebecca is right, it was the Joker who turned Jason against Bruce, not that he was innocent but she has a point. He can't live his life as only influenced by the Joker. He will always be there, at the back of his mind waiting for Jason's weakest moments but Jason wouldn't let his ghost to control everything he does.

Funny, Jason has never given a thought regarding his life. His only goal has been killing Bruce and nothing else. And now he is on his way to save the old man. Seems like fate is playing a practical joke on his life.

Jason glances at Rebecca sitting next to him inside their stolen car. She looks pale, shaken but overall she is doing far better than Jason was expecting. Rebecca hasn't passed out, thrown up or randomly started screaming and panicking. She even helped Jason to get inside the Panessa Studios as ridiculous as her plan was proving herself to be somewhat useful and definitely stronger than Jason thought.

Jason has successfully tracked the vehicle that Crane got to transfer Bruce. As he suspected, Scarecrow is moving him into abandoned Arkham Asylum. Long time no see.

The abandoned mad house is on the other side of the city. Jason is driving as fast as the car moves but he still has too much time to think. He glances Rebecca again. She sits quietly, clearly not knowing what to do or say. Somehow she has stuck with him like a glue. Especially after banishing Rebecca from the airships Jason was sure she would die before the night was over but here she still is. Nearly killed and definitely in bad condition but still alive.

"How do you have BatCom?" He blurbs out without thinking.

"Oh, Batman gave it to me. I, um… met him earlier tonight. Mmm… Nightwing helped me out a big time when he was still relatively unknown so I guess I was a memorable case." She says carefully.

So she is friends with Dick. Or close enough that Dick knows her full name. This was news to Jason. She is way too young to be one of his girlfriends turned friends. She looks like she hasn't even hit twenty years yet although her small size could be throwing Jason's estimation off. Then again Dick has always made fast friends. A talent that Jason never mastered. He wonders if the replacement is also familiar with this odd girl.

Asylum's gates are already flown open when Jason and Rebecca arrive. He drives the car near the main building, hiding it into the bushes. He doubts that anyone will even notice it or that he will need it later but just to be safe he covers it up anyway. Rebecca stands away, waiting for him. She seems to have gain some strength being able to stand properly but she is still too weak to be useful. Jason wants to lock her inside the car but he somehow knows it wouldn't stop her from following him He has to think of something else.

"You can't follow me forever." Jason picks the direct approach. He could always just knock her out if needed.

"I know." Rebecca answers. Still he walks at his heels when Jason moves towards the main building.

"I am serious. This isn't a game. I'll have to do this alone." He stops to think for a moment. "Wait five minutes and call the cops. You'll need ride to a hospital."

Rebecca looks like she wants to argue but nods anyway, defeated. Jason turns to leave, checking his ammo as he moves when he hears her again. "Knight?"

Jason turns around to show that he heard her.

"Thanks." She looks so shy that Jason can't help but smile. He is lucky that his mask covers his face fully.

Jason takes off to the building. Using his grappling hook, he can easily get around the place. He checks for guards but the asylum is truly abandoned. Scarecrow didn't prepare for backup, he doesn't seem to think that anything could go wrong. So sure of his victory, amateur mistake.

Moving around the asylum brings memories to Jason. He doesn't enter the abandoned wing where the Joker held him before his escape but the environment is similar to enough. This isn't Jason's first time coming back to the mad house. Scarecrow hosted his meetings here with other rogues in preparation for the Halloween eve. The asylum hasn't changed since.

Finally he reaches Scarecrow's main stage. He finds the perfect position where to shoot at. Bruce is already unmasked, the replacement is on the floor and Gordon is trying to help him. Scarecrow is going on and on, monologing to the camera while Bruce seems to be under the toxins control.

"Do you understand, Gotham?" Scarecrow asks from the camera that he has set up filming. "You have no savior."

Bruce seems to come to. Jason is beyond surprised. He has seen multiple times what Crane's toxin can do. Scarecrow hasn't noticed this new turn of events yet.

"No more hope…" Scarecrow turns around and strikes another dose to Bruce's bloodstream. "No – more – Batman!" He says with a silky voice. "I've won."

"I'm not afraid, Crane." Jason sees that Bruce is telling the truth. He is relaxed, his voice is strong despite having a large amount of Scarecrow's formula in his bloodstream. How that is even possible is beyond Jason.

"Impossible…" Scarecrow denies. He takes a couple steps back, pulls a handgun and points it to Bruce's forehead. This is what Jason came here to do. Fear toxin is different. Bruce dying from Jason's actions is the last laugh that the Joker wanted and Jason will take it from him. He is done playing with Gotham's scum.

"Without fear, life is meaningless." Scarecrow explains. He always was a pain in Jason's flesh. Ruining his grand finale is unexpected bonus to him. This is for what you did to Barbara.

Jason aims and takes his shot, easily shooting the gun from Scarecrow's grip. He reloads and shoots Bruce's cuffs off. He hopes that Bruce understands. They are even.

Scarecrow never had any physical power against Batman. He is easily overpowered by Bruce. Jason doesn't need to stick around to see his final downfall.

As he leaves, Jason realizes things would be forever different in Gotham. Bruce's cover is out, no-more secret identities, no-more Batman and for real this time.

* * *

 _The buss to prison arrived precisely on schedule. I jumped out along with the other visitors and walked with them, following instructions to the waiting room where I was faced with receptionist who was very skeptical of me._

" _So you want to meet Harleen Quinzel?" He asked looking down on me._

" _Yes." I nodded._

" _And you are…?"_

" _Rebecca Robinson." I said._

" _IDs?" He asked. I took my driver's license out to show it to him. He took it to his hand as if to check if it's real, then looked at me, then at the picture and then at me again. Then he documented my arrival, gave my license back to me and told me to wait until I was called out._

 _The place reminded me a lot from my time at working at the Arkham Asylum and gave me flashbacks on my time at the mental institution after Arkham City. Harley Quinn was such a high lever prisoner that I was allowed to only meet her with a glass between us. That worked fine for me._

 _Suddenly I realized how ridiculous this whole idea was. What on earth I was going to say to her. Somehow 'hey, remember your abusive dead-ex? Guess what he did during his spare time?' didn't sound like an ideal ice-breaker._

 _Before my anxiety kicked in properly Harley arrived behind the class. She was back to being blonde, bubbly and excited. The guard pushed her to sit down but she ignored his blunt behavior and laughed happily as if someone had told her a funny joke. Then she turns to look at me._

" _Hey, you have his eyes." Harley blurted out. Then she burst into tears. It was a rough way to start a conversation._

 _When she finally calmed down I opened my mouth. "Do you know me?"_

" _I have no idea who you are, kiddo." She said swinging in her chair._

" _It's alright. How are you holding up?" I asked biting my lip nervously._

 _Tears filled Harley's eyes again. "Better. But he is just gone. Some mornings I wake up, not remembering he is… that he is…" I wanted so badly to give her a tissue but all I could do was watch helplessly how she tried to fix herself to finish the sentence. "I just, you know, it's been a rough year without my puddin."_

 _Harley didn't deserve him. Harley was genially a good person who wanted to take care of everyone. Too bad that she found a man who twisted those good intentions to something truly fucked up._

" _Harley," I had to pause to get out the following words. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

" _I can't still believe he is gone. He just felt so eternal. My dear Mistah J. He made me what I am today, you know." She said, wiping away the tears. "Without him I would probably still be stuck in that stupid job at the asylum. Humans just don't fit inside these neat little boxes that psychology wants you to believe. Well, that is if you don't blow them up first and then collect the tiny pieces and wrap em up with a bow." She led out a dark giggle._

" _Harley…"_

" _Aww, don't get the joke? Don't worry, you will someday. You'll find your way. You are a good kid." Harley smiled warmly at me._

" _You don't even know who I am." Or what I have lost, what I have done, who I've hurt._

 _Harley lifted her face, suddenly with a dead expression and what I assumed was her normal voice. "You are Rebecca Robinson, send to Arkham Asylum by Hugo Strange, delivered straight to puddin to play with. Don't hide your scars, kiddo. They show the world what you have survived, sometimes the worst things you have dealt with will be the only thing that keeps you going. Remember every bruise, every scar, everything that once broke you. It will help you some day, kiddo."_

 _With that I understood her. Harley was not some clueless child out of her depth. She was once a promising upcoming psychiatrist who still hasn't lost her touch no matter what she wanted the world to believe._

" _Harley, why do you act the way you do?" I leaned closer._

" _My puddin told me that if I wanted to truly be free I would need to forget everything I thought I knew. The moral codes, the social systems, all of it. So I did. When you unlearn everything, you become a blank state. You can be whoever you want, whatever is the most useful for you. Me? I spend my whole earlier life trying to be taken seriously, never giggled, dressed professionally, never had any_ fun _. I gave the control of my life to these stupid social rules. Dump blonde, cute-girl-next-door… I was all of that while simultaneously being none of it. So, when Mistah J set me free I thought, 'this dizzy blond thing seems to be believed by everyone, why not use it'. So I did. I played the part. Mistah J loved it. But not everything is at it seems. I know people think that he didn't love me, they are wrong. Remember, kiddo, often the sweetest things end up being the most dangerous ones of them all." She smiled at me knowingly. The guard told us that the time was up and he guided Harley away. I left, my head full of messy thoughts._

 _Halloween had nearly arrived to Gotham. The city filled with people playing dress-up, kids and adults alike. Pumpkins and scarecrows watched my way home._

 _Little did I, know that during the very same evening, a notorious criminal Harley Quinn broke out killing three guards on her way out. Rumors had it she got some help. I didn't believe that. Once I saw the knowing light in her eyes I knew she didn't need any help to get out of there. She survived the Joker, she could survive anything._

* * *

I hear the sirens coming closer to my location. I am sitting, waiting for the Knight to come out. I hope he will come out. I did as he said, called the cops after five minutes of waiting and waited some more. The Knight still hasn't come back. I am not worried that he didn't make it. I am not that stupid. I am just worried he doesn't come back for me.

' **And why on earth would he do that?'** Punchline appears and sits down next to me. ' **Why do you even care? You should hate him.'**

I look at the delusion that my mind has produced. She looks identical to me during my time at the Joker's plaything, same purple tank top, same messy green hair, same scars and tattoos.

"Long time no see, Punch." I say as I rest my head against the decayed brick wall.

' **It happens when you are under stress and don't take your meds.'** There is no mock in her tone.

"I was surprised that you didn't pop back up right as when I was gonna die." I say, resting my eyes at the dark sky. Rain has finally stopped.

' **You were busy. I have to say, I was pretty proud how you handled that ninja-chick.'** She offers me a smile and holds out her fist for a fist bump.

I laugh out loud. "Fine." I return her fist bump. I must be more messed up than I thought. "Are you trying to take control of me now?"

' **Naah, figured you need a break. But don't get too comfortable, I'll be right back at your throat tomorrow.'** She admits also looking at the sky.

We sit quietly for a moment. ' **You never answered my question, B.'**

"Why do I care about Arkham Knight or Robin or whoever he is?" I ask looking at her. She nods. "I guess it is because he has gone through the Joker too. Not many people can say that or more importantly understand what it means. Harley of course could be one potential but she is too far gone at this point. She still thinks he set her free and not caged her like a bird. I don't wanna end up like her. Unable to let go. Just look at what she has accomplished in a year after he died and look at what I've done."

Punchline scoffs. ' **I can't believe I'm saying this, B, you have accomplished quite a bit. You got out from the asylum, you started exercising, leaving the apartment to go to work. Sure, you still isolate yourself from everyone but you are doing better than most. That's not nothing, B.'**

"Why are you being so nice to me? You are planning to knock me out, aren't you?" I joke. She rolls her eyes as a respond. I let out a small chuckle.

' **What?'** She asks lifting her eyebrows at me.

"It's just, I've been hostage, intoxicated, nearly died couple times, tried to kill some people, switched personalities, more than once I might add all during one hell of a night and now I am talking to my other personality as if we are some longtime friends." I explain.

Punchline laughs. ' **It is pretty funny. We getting along. Maybe we could share your body after all?'**

"In your dreams, Punch." It is my turn to roll my eyes.

' **Kidding. I would never share. But you have to admit, it's been the most entertaining night that we have had in a long time.'** Punchline hugs her knees closer to her chest as she laughs. I do the same.

"I guess so. Wow, I really need new friends." I rest my chin between my knees.

' **And he is your choice of a new friend?'** She nods at the approaching figure. I jump to my feet which is a mistake since I am still having symptoms of blood loss.

' **Real smooth.'** Punchline giggles. I ignore her trying to stay on my feet.

"You are still here." The Knight says.

"Did you do what you came here to do?" I ask not sure what _exactly_ did he came here to do.

"Yeah, I did. Will the cops arrive soon?" He asks.

"I hope so. Is this the part where you are gonna ditch me?" I ask dryly. Punchline has the nerve to leave me alone for once.

"Yes." He turns. "Sorry, it's nothing personal."

"I figured. Shutting people out is kinda my thing too." I put my hands deep into my pockets.

"Don't think you have me all figured out, clown-girl." The Knight says. He is standing half turned away, half still looking at me.

"Clown-girl huh?" I laugh. Little bit morbid humor for both of my personalities to enjoy. It's really been a long night. "I know it's none of my business…"

"That never seemed to stop you anyway." He mutters.

' **Oh you have no idea.'** Punchline shakes her head.

I roll my eyes and continue pretending that neither of them said anything. "But what are you gonna do now?"

"What on earth makes you think I would answer to that?" The Knight asks, not taking me seriously.

"Please, who am I gonna tell? My other personality?" I say sarcastically.

' **Hey!'**

He thinks for a moment before answering. "Scarecrow unmasked Batman in front of entire Gotham, maybe even state or more but the city is still a nightmare, even after this night. Batman isn't here to protect it anymore. Besides he never could do it properly because of his limits. I will do what Batman could not. I guess I have to stick around for that.

I ignore my curiosity about Batman. I am sure I'll get my answers to those questions later. Instead I focus on latter part of the Knight's sentence. "So you will protect Gotham?"

He doesn't answer so I assume it means yes.

"You know, under all that villain tough guy act I think you still want people to stick around. You probably don't want to admit that even to yourself let alone to me. But your actions speak for themselves. I don't claim to know your full reasoning but you went back to your old mentor. Everything may not be fine between you two and maybe they never will be fine but you still went back. And now you are gonna protect Gotham you say? If you stop kidnapping civilians there may be hope for you." I wrap my hands around me.

He actually has the guts to laugh at me. "Thanks for the kind words."

"Kind words are not all that I am offering." I place my hands to my hips.

"Look, I am sure you are a nice girl and all…" He starts but I interrupt him.

"Not like that, idiot. About five hours ago you still kidnapped me and I am not about to develop a Stockholm syndrome. I know my head is fucked up but please, I still have some dignity left." I shake my head.

"Where are you taking this?" He looks at me suspecting an alternative motive behind my words. Maybe he did learn a thing or two from the world greatest detective.

"Because if you truly are going out there, to help this city, 'do what Batman will not' and all, I wanna help." I swallow down all of my shame. As if I had any left at this point.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Even though I can't see the Knight's face I am sure it is showing something similar to a pure shock.

' **Yeah, B, what the fuck you are on about?'** Punchline agrees with him.

"I'll do it myself if I have to." I threaten.

"Right…" He takes his grappling hook ready to disappear and leave me forever.

That makes me bold. I close the distance between us and grab his arm stopping him. I don't know which one of us is the most surprised: he, Punchline or me.

"I can't go back to barely living, just going through the motions like I am a mindless zombie. I have to reclaim my life and this is the way I'm doing it." I burst of sudden emotion.

The Knight looks at my face, then my pale hand holding onto his arm desperately and then back at my face finally meeting my green eyes. "I can't believe I am doing this. Fine. I'll help you."

I squeeze from excitement.

"Don't get any ideas. One mistake and you are out. Understood?" His voice is sharp but it can't burst my bubble. I nod at him trying to keep my face neutral.

He takes a piece of paper from his pocket. "Come to this address when you are ready. Tell anyone, I'll kill you for real this time."

"I'll stay silent. I promise." I realize to let go of his arm and bring my hands close to my chest suddenly embarrassed. At least I got what I wanted. Even though mere minutes ago I didn't seem to realize what I wanted. Maybe it isn't only Punchline who is impulsive.

' **What have you gotten us into, B?'** Punchline sounds upset. Even better.

The Knight starts to take his leave again. At last minute I decide to open my mouth for one last question.

"You know my name. Can I have yours?" I ask shyly. Punchline face palms next to me.

The Knight stops what he is doing. He thinks almost a full minute. I get to count to forty three until he speaks.

"It's Jason." And with that, he is gone just in time for the police cars to arrive to the otherwise empty asylum yard.

* * *

Two weeks later

Breaking out of the GCPD was easy for Raven. She only needed to trigger her fellow cell mate's mutated Bat-gene and let him loose. Disappearing in that chaos was easy thing to do for a member of the league of assassins. Leader for the league, Raven corrects herself. Or so she told to Nightwing.

Getting over the shame brought onto her is different. Raven didn't manage to kill her target, got humiliated by that amatory bitch and was captured by the Nightwing-brat. Halloween eve was not a good night for her.

Raven had to break in one of League's old hiding places. Nyssa had pulled everyone out, back to their origin place to fully get control of the League. Raven knows that not everyone appreciated the League's new policy of staying out of Gotham or Nyssa in general. Raven is going to use that against her. But first she needs to lick her wounds and her pride, make up a plan and get her revenge. She just isn't sure how to do it.

Sitting there, fixing her leg, out of her costume she hears footsteps coming closer. Who is it? This hiding place is abandoned, no outsider is supposed to get in. Raven grabs her bow and arrows, aiming towards the footsteps. The unknown visitor isn't trying to cover their arrival. They aren't even trying to sneak up upon her.

"Tt."

At the doorstep, a boy is standing. He isn't tall or bulky and Raven estimates him to be around ten years old. He has short black hair that is defying gravity, button nose, green eyes and very familiar features.

"Who are you?" Raven asks in Arabic.

"I heard you have unfinished business in Gotham. I wanted to meet my father but that bastard killed himself before I had the chance." The boy answers back in Arabic.

"You are Talia's son, aren't you?" Raven deduces. His facial structure is more robust but the similarity is still there, the boy may first not look like Talia but if you know what you are looking for it is obvious that they are related. That very same facial structure looks back at Raven every time she removes her own mask. Seems like the all al Ghul's look the same.

The boy looks at Raven judgingly. She is annoyed by him already. "Hello, half-sister. You are shorter than I expected. After your colossal failure back at Halloween, I thought it was time for son of Batman to step up and take my rightful place as the heir of both of my grandfather's and father's legacy."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo... Part I is finished. Couple things: first I know that in the comics Dick and Jason weren't that close but fuck it this is my fanfiction so I do what I want and their relationship will be explored more in Part II. Second: Harley is incredibly multi-layered character and even though I wouldn't say she is a good person anymore she definitely at least meant well before the Joker. Rebecca seems to disagree with me in this. She will also show up in Part II. Third: Hehe I left you with a clifhanger *evil laughter*. Next chapter will be timeline and some basic info. I am almost finished drafting Part II and will start writing it shortly so stay tuned for that. If you are interested for more info I would recommend visiting my tumblr, username there is lintsukka. I am way more active in there and even have a tag for this story. I've been thinking to put there some extra stuff such as playlists, etc. connected to this story there so if this sounds right up your alley, head there.**

 **Shoutout to Starlight999 who told me about couple of my mistakes in last chapter. Go check em out.**

 **Please leave a review if you have time. See you all in Part II of Broken Toys.**


End file.
